Heartless
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Seth thought he was happy in his relationship with Roman until Dean Ambrose came along. M/M, AU, WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth Rollins cursed when he returned from the storeroom to find his normally immaculate table that was covered in folded men's t-shirts to be a complete mess. He let out an irritated sigh as he made his way towards the nest of three white tables that were covered in his own creations. This job was usually the job of one of his staff members while he checked inventory, ordering and deleting lines of clothing that he didn't want to keep or weren't selling as he hoped they would. However his staff member that was supposed to be on today had called in sick which meant he had to suck up his pride and just do the folding himself.

He had just made it to the nest of tables when he heard the phone ring behind him. He let out a curse, painfully aware that he was alone in the shop that he both managed and part-owned. He threw the printed white t-shirt onto the table and took the few steps back to his counter where he grabbed the cordless phone. "Good morning S&R, this is Seth. How can I help you?"

A deep chuckle from a voice he instantly recognized rumbled down the line. "You sound so professional when you answer the phone. How come you don't talk like that when you're with me?"

Seth's face immediately lit up when he heard his boyfriend's voice. "_Roman_." He chided although he didn't really mean it. "And besides, I talk like that plenty with you." He caught himself in the mirror on the wall and cursed silently. His normally dark brown, smooth, pulled back hair was a mess. He knew he'd have to fix it up before he got off the phone. He had a clean shaven face, making him look younger than his twenty-seven years. Today he was dressed in a white printed t-shirt that was one that he had designed himself as well as his standard pair of dark grey skinny leg jeans and black converse. He wasn't really dressed to match the humid Florida climate but the air conditioning in the store fixed that.

"I know, I know." Roman responded with a chuckle. The sound of his laughter always made Seth feel better even if he was having a horrible day. "I was just ringing to see how the shop was going."

Seth sighed down the line. He and Roman had gone into this shop together, each investing a decent amount of their own money into bringing what was really Seth's dream off the ground. It made him feel like a failure when he couldn't even secure enough sales for the day. "I'm not gonna lie Ro. It's been dead today." He took in a deep breath as he looked over his sales records from today. "We've barely pulled in $5k today."

Roman let out a groan of his own. "Lucky we had a good weekend worth of sales then."

"We're gonna hit negative sales soon Roman." Seth responded in a dejected tone. "And I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do! I can't force people to buy clothes if they don't need clothes!"

"Seth." Roman's deep voice carried across the line. "Will you just calm down? We're not gonna hit negative sales but maybe we need to invest into some better advertising with promotions to get people through the doors."

Seth glanced at his watch. It was just after two in the afternoon. "Yeah, I think you're right Ro."

"I'm always right." Roman chuckled down the line. "What time are you leaving tonight?"

"Just after six. Why?" Seth responded as he flicked through a few other pieces of paperwork on his desk where the register was kept.

"One of my old friends from when I was in College has just moved into town so I suggested we go out for dinner. I was thinking maybe 7?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds good." Seth answered. His brown eyes flicked up when he heard the shop door open, the bells on the glass door clinging to signal that someone was there. "Hey, I gotta go. Customer. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up the phone, placing it back in the cradle before he moved around the other side of the desk towards the lone customer. "Good afternoon and welcome to S&R. My name is Seth. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

Seth hadn't been able to get a good look at the customer when he first walked in but when the man lifted his gaze and looked up and right at him, he felt his breath catch in his throat. The man in front of him was tall, only a few inches taller than himself with broad shoulders. He had dark blonde hair that was short with only a slight fringe that covered his forehead. He had piercing blue eyes that captivated Seth's own chocolate coloured ones. He also had a very defined face with sharp features that were only accentuated by his smirking lips.

His eyes shamelessly raked along the other man's body. His brown eyes sucking in and memorizing every single detail from his strong arms that were barely covered in a short sleeved white t-shirt which was stretched across his biceps and down his muscular chest and torso that the flimsy cotton wasn't concealing very well at all. His eyes dropped lower, taking in the sight of the man's strong legs covered in a pair of brown, black and white checkered shorts that stopped at the knee. He could see that the man also had muscular legs, his calves on display due to him wearing ankle length socks under his black sneakers.

"Afternoon." The man's voice was deep and Seth could tell that he wasn't from around here. "I've only just moved here and I'm just looking for some new clothes to better suit this climate."

Seth laughed. "Pensacola is one of those places that can take some getting used to. Where have you moved from?"

"Ohio." The man answered with a polite smile. "What can you recommend?"

"Are you just after some casual clothes or something a little more formal?" Seth smiled at the other man as he led him through the smallish space. He had to admit that the other man was quite attractive which made him even more determined to get the sale that could possibly make up for a rather lacklustre day. He might even get a little bit more if he was lucky. He turned around and met the blue eyes of the other man, a devious glint in them that only made his heart beat faster. He knew he should have felt guilty for practically swooning over a complete stranger but something in the back of his mind reassured him that it was fine.

"Probably both." The other man shrugged nonchalantly. He kept his blue eyes placed firmly on Seth, his breathing increasing as he watched Seth turn back around and head towards the racks. His eyes dropped to shamelessly leer at the other man's ass through the tight jeans that he was wearing. "My name's Dean by the way." He said casually. He watched as Seth turned back to him and look at him a little confused. "I figured since I know your name, then it's only fair that you know mine."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Dean." Seth smiled as he continued flicking through the racks. He figured he would start with the formal clothes first before moving into more casual, Florida temperature suited attire. He glanced over at Dean once more, his eyes raking across his body trying to determine what size the other man was. He was usually pretty accurate with picking clothing sizes on other people. He turned back to the rack and pulled out a navy suit and held it up to Dean. "Do you like this one?"

Dean took a hold of the suit and looked it over. It was one that he probably would have picked for himself. His fingers grabbed at the tag, not bothering with the price since that wasn't really an issue. His brows did crease when he found that Seth had pulled out his size. "How did you know what size I was?"

Seth grinned back at the other man. "I'm pretty good at picking sizes of customers. Years in the retail game." He flicked through the rack, fiddling through other suits, pulling out a few other colours and styles. He folded the expensive suits over his left forearm before turning back to the other man. "I've got a couple more for you to try on. The change room is this way if you want to follow me?"

He watched Dean nod before he led the other man to the back of the shop where the three change rooms were. Not that the store really needed it. There was never really an influx of customers at one time to actually warrant having all three change rooms but Seth had insisted just in case. He walked into the room that was on the far right, hanging up the three other suits he'd picked out for the other man. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he turned around and saw Dean barely a metre behind him in the small space. He suddenly felt very vulnerable in that change room and he wasn't really sure if he liked it.

"I'll just leave you to it." Seth tried to excuse himself and walk around Dean but the other, larger man didn't move. He held his ground and Seth's anxiety increased an incredible amount. He laughed nervously, trying to break the tension in the small space. "C'mon. You can't try them on with me in here."

"I'd much rather try _you_ on." The way Dean had said it was so smooth and so blunt that Seth couldn't even stop the blush that rushed to his cheeks. "I bet you'd like that too."

"I'll leave you to try your stuff on." Seth said brightly, his cheeks flushed a dark red as he was finally able to slide out of the change room. He heard the door close behind him and he let out a deep sigh of relief. His heart was pounding so loud he was sure his only customer could probably hear it. He walked away from the change room and back towards the counter where the register was. He flicked through the paperwork that was there, trying to focus on something else that wouldn't get him in serious trouble in his personal life.

Dean smirked to himself as he stripped off his shorts. He didn't bother asking for a dress shirt since he had enough at home. His white t-shirt would give a good enough substitution anyway. He bent down and undid his black sneakers, kicking them off and away before he turned to the first suit. He picked the navy one first. He easily slid it on, buttoning up the pants before he pulled the jacket on. He checked himself out in the small mirror in the change room. He looked pretty damn good in this one. His smirk grew as he reached for the door handle. There was no harm in asking his shop assistant what he thought.

"How does this one look?" Dean called out into the small shop as he strolled out of the change room. He really liked this suit which was a slim fit navy suit with smooth, black lapels on each side of the jacket. He knew he looked good as he strutted over to the large, floor length mirror across the room. He admired his own reflection as he watched the shop assistant approach him from wherever he went. The very pretty shop assistant.

Seth had to suppress what he_ really_ wanted to say as his brown eyes widened and raked over every inch of his customer's body. "I don't know if you're aware but navy is _definitely_ your colour." He remarked while he did a small loop around Dean, eyes still raking over the other man. "How does it feel?"

"It's very comfortable." Dean answered. He turned around and lifted up the back of his jacket, showing off his shapely ass. "I've got a pretty big butt. The slim fit of these pants doesn't make it look too big, does it?"

"Uh..." Seth's cheeks coloured from the question. He'd never had a customer be so upfront like this before. Not that he was complaining really. Dean was pretty damn good looking and a flirt to boot. His gaze dropped to Dean's pert, rounded ass which looked fantastic in those pants. "It looks good." He finally added quietly.

"It looks good, huh?" Dean's lips cracked into a smirk. "Well that's great to hear. I've put a lot of effort into _shaping _it."

"Oh my god. I didn't, I, um..." Seth's cheeks flushed even darker than before. He felt embarrassed that he was even in this position with another man when his head and heart was screaming at him to stop.

Dean pulled the jacket back down, satisfied that he'd made the shop assistant blush. "I'll definitely get this one but I'll need more than one."

Seth nodded and watched the other man walk back into the change room. The sound of the door locking echoing around the otherwise silent store. His mind raced as he waited for Dean to walk back out in what he knew would be another form fitting suit. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this, blushing and getting flirted with by another man when he was in a long term, committed relationship with Roman. But there was something about Dean that made him feel something he couldn't quite put his finger on that not even Roman could make him feel. In that moment, he wished that someone else was there to deflect the situation and obvious tension and at the same time, he was glad they were alone and he could have Dean's attention all to himself.

He shook his head of those thoughts. He was perfectly happy and content with his boyfriend of many years. He and Roman had plans to spend the rest of their lives together. They were going to get married one day and adopt a child to raise their own family. Although he couldn't deny that he found Dean incredibly attractive, the possibility of throwing away his hard earned relationship for a fling with another man made him feel sick. He could never hurt Roman like that.

He was ripped from the conflicting thoughts in his head when he heard the change room door squeak open and Dean quite literally strutted out wearing another suit. This suit was light grey was a hint of white pinstripe throughout the wool blend suit jacket and pants. His heart hurt when he looked at it; this was one of the suits that Roman had _insisted_ they buy for the store. The only thing that threw out Dean's suit was the plain white t-shirt he had on underneath but the other man made the look work oddly.

"How do you like this one?" Seth asked. "So this one is obviously not a slim leg pant suit. It's a straight leg suit leg."

Dean looked at himself in the mirror. "I like it but it's a little bit boring, don't you think?"

"Uh, I don't see how?" Seth asked. He almost felt a little offended that this man would insult the one suit Roman had picked for the store. The one suit that had been a staple since they'd opened the store.

"I don't think it's me." Dean said suddenly, turning around and heading back into the change room.

Seth took a deep breath while he waited for Dean to come strolling back out in yet another suit. He was hoping that his customer would pick the metallic grey one he'd pulled. That was their best selling suit and he would love to see Dean strutting out in it. He turned his head when he heard the door squeak open once more and was rewarded when Dean strolled out in that suit. His lips twitched into a large smile. "That one is my favourite and our best seller."

"Really?" Dean asked with a large grin as he closed the gap between the change room and where Seth was standing, waiting for him. He twirled around in front of the mirror, admiring himself in the reflective surface. "How do you think it looks on me?"

"It looks great on you." Seth answered. He stepped in a little bit closer and looked at Dean's reflection in the mirror with him. "I think the slimmer leg in the suit is definitely the way to go for you. Not that a slightly wider leg doesn't suit you either. You could probably wear a garbage bag and it would look great."

Dean laughed at Seth's words. "So, tell me something; are all the shop assistants that work here as cute as you?"

Seth flushed and laughed. "I'm actually the one in charge of this shop. I'm the manager and part-owner with one of my, uh, _friends_." He cringed inwardly. He had no idea why he had just referred to Roman as a friend instead of his boyfriend. It wasn't like he was trying to score with this guy.

"But you're the cutest, right?" Dean pressed. His lips had curled into a smirk as he watched Seth's movements carefully.

"Naturally." Seth laughed loudly. "Alright, so that's all the suits I pulled for you. Is there any other ones you'd like to try on or are you ready to move onto the casual component of your wardrobe?"

"I'll buy a couple each of the navy and metallic grey one but I'm ready to move onto the casual stuff." Dean answered. "Show me what you have."

Seth led the other man across the small store towards the more casual section of his shop. He could feel Dean hot on his heels as he strolled towards the wall that was covered in t-shirts and shorts. He reached the wall and turned around to see Dean riffling through the table that had all of his folded t-shirts on it. "Or we can start there." He joked, walking back the short distance to where Dean was.

"Who designed your t-shirts? Cause they're awesome man." Dean said with a goofy grin. He grabbed a white, black and navy blue shirt in his size, each with different designs on the front of them.

"I designed all of these ones." Seth said proudly.

"Wow. Is there anything else you're talented at?" Dean asked with a slightly cheeky grin. "Well, something that can be spoken about outside of a bedroom?"

Seth's cheeks flushed dark red once more. "Well that's not really any of your business, is it?"

Dean laughed. "I think I got my answer." He winked at Seth, grinning wider when he saw the other man blush. He grabbed a couple more of the t-shirts off the table before walking over to the wall that Seth was previously at. There was a large selection of t-shirts and shorts scattered across the wall as well as a whole section dedicated purely to jeans. He was alright for jeans though. He looked over his shoulder to find that Seth was right there behind him, squeezing through the small gap between him and one of the racks in the store. "I'm okay for jeans. It's more t-shirts and shorts that I need."

"Okay well that's easy." Seth said as he got up close to the wall, pulling through the stock that was on the wall and trying to find something in Dean's size. "Is there any particular colours that you're fond of or ones that you don't like?"

Dean shrugged. "Nah. I'll pretty much wear anything. Even if it's the ugliest thing in the world. I've been told I have pretty embarrassing taste when it comes to clothes."

"Well you won't find anything ugly here." Seth pointed out. He shuffled down the wall, pulling out a couple of different styles of shorts and t-shirts in Dean's size.

"Except denim cut off shorts. I draw the line at them." Dean grimaced as he watched Seth pick a pair of them up.

Seth merely smiled and put the pair of denim shorts back on the wall where they'd come from, still shuffling and sorting down the wall. He accidentally dropped a pair and had to bend right over to grab them. He felt his cheeks flush when he did because he could feel Dean's gaze land right on his ass. It was flattering to know that someone else still found him attractive and it definitely made his confidence grow.

When he turned back around, he could see something in Dean's blue eyes that he wasn't able to see before and that unnerved him a little bit. He could clearly see the lust that his customer had for him and that made him feel a little odd. He liked it but it also terrified him. He cleared his throat. "So did you want to try these on?"

Dean shook his head as he looked through the pile of clothing that Seth had pulled out for him. The other man had a great eye for style and he was easily able to pick what Dean wanted without him even having to say a word. "I think they'll be alright. It's only suits that I really have to try on cause they are the only thing I actually give a fuck what I look like when I wear them."

Seth laughed, almost awkwardly. "Okay well I'll ring these up for you if you want to get changed. I'll come grab the other suits in a minute."

Dean nodded and shuffled away back into the change room, locking the door as he began to strip. He'd barely been able to pull off his jacket when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly pulled off his pants before he opened the door, the look on Seth's face priceless. "Sorry. I haven't had a chance to put my pants back on yet."

Seth's cheeks flushed and his brown eyes dropped, the chocolate coloured orbs looking directly at the rather large and noticeable bulge in Dean's red, cotton boxer briefs. He had to swallow hard, his mind swimming with lust just from merely looking at the other man's crotch. He literally had to shake his head to rid himself of the erotic thoughts that were rushing through his mind. He slowly lifted his head and locked his gaze with Dean's. He could feel his cheeks flushing an even darker shade of red. He couldn't believe he'd been so brazen. "I, uh..."

"It's alright. I don't mind you looking." Dean said quickly, his lips curling into a smirk as he spoke.

Seth didn't say a word. He couldn't have formed words even if he wanted to. He reached behind Dean and grabbed the suits as well as the one in the other man's hands before escaping back out to where the register was. He could feel his heart racing hard in his chest as he put the sale through and repackaged the suits that Dean had tried on. He quickly rushed over to the rack where the suits were and grabbed two more suits, one in navy and one in metallic grey before he finalized the sale.

A few minutes later Dean emerged from the change room and strolled right back around to where the cash register was. He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, extracting his credit card from one of the slips as he waited for Seth to tell him how much it was going to cost. He glanced around the store. It was a nice set up for a small clothing boutique and a lot of the stock he was quite fond of. "How often do you get new stock in?"

"Uh, about every two weeks." Seth answered. He lifted his gaze and locked it with Dean's as he continued bagging up the last of Dean's purchases.

"I might have to drop in more often. You've got a great range of clothing here Seth." Dean smiled.

"Thank you." Seth smiled back. There was something much easier about talking to Dean than any other customer and a few of his friends that he'd never experienced before. "Okay so that comes to $1295."

"Really? That's all?" Dean was almost shocked. He'd expected the price to skyrocket. "I got a good bargain. Uh, just on my credit card."

Seth took the card from Dean's grasp and put the sale through, the machine whirring into life as it processed the sale. Seth didn't speak the entire time, his mind clouding with guilt and other not so innocent thoughts about the man who only stood across the counter from him. Once the sale was processed, he handed the plastic card back to the other man. He couldn't deny the spark that passed through him as their fingers touched for the first time. "Receipt is in one of the bags. Have a great day."

"See you round." Dean grinned, grabbing the bags and heading out of the door.

Seth watched him leave his store and idly wondered if he would ever see that man again.

**TBC**

**A/N:** so hello again! I couldn't wait until August to start posting this! I hope you guys like it, obviously if you all don't like I'll take it down. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. GatesVengeance x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth was running late when he _finally_ got home to where he knew Roman was waiting for him. He felt bad as he raced right through the house to grab a quick shower before they went out for dinner with one of Roman's old friends. He'd barely been able to say hello to his boyfriend while he tried to get ready for their night out. He missed the sad look that was in Roman's eye as he rushed past him and upstairs to where their bedroom was. Before he made it to the shower in their ensuite bathroom, he pulled out a black slim fit suit with a black, long sleeved button up shirt. He wasn't even sure what the dress code was for dinner tonight but he figured he could always lose the jacket if he was too overdressed.

He walked back down the stairs no more than fifteen minutes later, satisfied with how he looked in his favourite suit. He walked into the living room that was right at the front of their house where he could hear the television playing. He stepped through the open door and smiled when he saw Roman. Roman looked up the instant he stepped into the room and closed the gap between them.

Roman was a very handsome man. He was tall, maybe a few inches taller than Seth. He was a very proud Samoan with defined, masculine features that perfectly complimented his caramel coloured skin. Seth often joked that Roman had to have been carved from stone by the angels because he so ridiculously good looking. He had piercing grey eyes that were so observant and always revealed how the man was feeling even if wouldn't say it out loud. He also had a goatee that framed his mouth perfectly and he had long, black hair that was usually pulled back into a low ponytail. Seth's eyes raked over Roman's body shamelessly. The Samoan man was dressed in a black suit jacket and pants with a baby blue button up dress shirt. Even though he was covered up, it was obvious that Roman had a strong, muscular body underneath the garments of clothing.

"How was work today baby?" Roman smiled before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his slightly shorter boyfriend's lips. His hands instantly went to Seth's hips, resting there like they were meant to be.

"It wasn't too bad. The last customer spent a decent amount of money which is _always_ good." Seth grinned up at his boyfriend. His heart lurched uncomfortably in his chest, all thoughts of his last customer Dean making him feel admittedly a little guilty. Even though he hadn't played into any of the other man's suggestions, he didn't exactly tell him to stop. He knew he could never do something that would hurt Roman. "How was your day at work?"

"Slow and I'm very glad it's over." Roman answered with a tone of finality. He glanced over at the clock on the wall near the television. "We should probably get going or we're going to be late."

"Where are we meeting your friend at?" Seth asked as he felt Roman pull away from him to turn off the television.

"I booked us at Randy's new restaurant 'Viper's'." Roman answered as they walked out of the door of their two story home.

"Lucky I wore my expensive suit then." Seth joked. "I can't believe a dude as prissy as that used to work in Hardware supplies."

Roman merely laughed. "He's a lot more masculine than what people give him credit for. Also I think John balances them out when it comes to being manly." He paused, his lips curling into a cheeky grin. He couldn't resist this jibe. "Kinda like you and me."

Seth playfully shoved his boyfriend while mocking being offended. "Hey! I'm plenty manly!"

"Of course you are." Roman laughed. He turned his attention back to where their cars were. There was three cars in their driveway. The white sedan was Seth's while the two black cars were Roman's. One was a black sedan that Roman used every day for work while the other was a black, two-seat Mercedes. It was Roman's pride and joy. He walked over to the most expensive car, clicking the button on his keys to unlock it.

"_Ooh!_ We're taking the Mercedes!" Seth said excitedly as he walked around to the passenger side of the expensive car. "Who is this friend of yours anyway? He must be pretty special if you're driving the Mercedes."

Roman shot his boyfriend a strange look as he opened his own door up and slid into the driver's seat. "He's just an old friend."

Seth didn't say a word as Roman started up the car and the pair drove out of their driveway. He could tell Roman was nervous about tonight but he had no idea why and he knew his Samoan boyfriend probably wouldn't tell him either. Roman had a tendency to keep everything bottled up and brood rather than actually say it out loud. Seth didn't ever push for it either. It was usually better to not stir the beast inside on most occasions.

The rest of the short car ride to their destination was silent between them with only the sound of the radio playing some random pop song in the background. Seth was glad and a little bit relieved when Roman finally pulled the car up right out the front of the brand new restaurant that was right on the beach. As soon as Roman turned off the ignition, Seth all but jumped out of the car and inhaled the salty sea air from the beach that was literally across the road. There was something about the smell of the ocean that always soothed him.

Roman stepped out of his car and walked over to where Seth was still standing. He locked his expensive car, sliding the keys into the pocket of his dress pants before grabbing a hold of Seth's hand. He felt all his nervous energy from tonight disappear as their fingers slid together and they were joined as one. He glanced to his right and locked eyes with the man who held his heart, a smile instantly lighting up his face as they walked up to the restaurant.

There was a bit of a line to actually get into the restaurant but once they reached the front of the line, they were greeted by Roman's old friend and former co-worker Randy. The tall man beamed once he saw that it was them and embraced both of them before leading them through the table to one of the premiere tables right at the back of the restaurant. Randy was also a handsome man. He had a shaved head, a very sharp, defined face with piercing grey eyes. He could often be callous with his remarks about people and that was why his previous career with Roman didn't quite work out. He had toned arms that were covered completely in various tattoos. The rest of his body was toned but not too muscular.

"So this is where you'll be seated tonight." Randy grinned, pulling out the chairs for a table that was right in the back but had a wonderful view of the beach. "Are you still waiting on someone?"

"Yeah we are." Roman said with a polite smile. He could feel his nervous energy rebuilding once more the closer that they got to when his old college friend would be arriving.

"Do you want any drinks while you're waiting?" Randy asked. "On the house of course."

Roman chuckled lightly. "If it's on the house then of course. We'll take two beers."

Randy laughed. "I'll bring them back soon."

"What did the store end up on today?" Roman asked quietly. He had his attention completely focused on his boyfriend while they waited. He had invested almost 75% of the initial funding into building that store which hadn't ever bothered him. He'd give Seth everything that he possibly could to make the younger man happy.

"We ended up on $7500. I was hoping to hit $8000 but it was better than what it usually is for a Tuesday." Seth said with a slight smile. "It probably pales in comparison to whatever you pulled in though."

Roman chuckled lightly. He was the Store Manager of the largest Hardware store in the state of Florida. The store belonged to a chain of stores called McMahon's that were across the whole country. On top of managing that, he was also in charge of running the distribution centre in Florida that sent out all of the stock that each store in the whole state received. It was a stressful job but he'd been doing it for a few years now that he was almost used to it. Plus the pay was great. It made it significantly easier to own his house and the Mercedes he'd been lusting after for years with a higher paycheck.

He shrugged. "We didn't do that great today."

Seth opened his mouth to respond but immediately closed it when he looked across the restaurant and saw that his customer from earlier today, Dean, was walking across the small area. His heat was racing as well as his mind. He was seriously hoping against hope that he wasn't Roman's old friend from college. He would have felt incredibly guilty about what had happened barely hours before. His stomach sank when he watched Dean stroll right over to their table. He tried to drop his gaze from the other man, avoid him if he possibly could.

Roman wasn't paying attention to his boyfriend's antics, instead feeling his heart start to race and his stomach start to churn as his old college friend approached their table. He stood up once Dean was close enough to their table and grinned at the other man. "Dean Ambrose. How the hell are you?!"

Dean grinned right back and hugged his old friend in a tight, manly hug. "Roman. It's been too long my old friend. How are you doing?"

"I'm great." Roman beamed right back. "This is my boyfriend Seth."

Dean's eyes lit up as he looked down at the table to see the very pretty shop assistant from barely a few hours before sitting there looking almost a little embarrassed. He thought it might be better to pretend he didn't know the younger man. "Nice to meet you Seth. I'm Roman's old friend from college. Dean Ambrose." He outstretched his hand for the younger man to shake. He felt the same spark of attraction shoot through their hands as they touched once more.

Roman watched as Dean took the last spare seat at the small table. "It's a relatively new place here and the food is great."

Dean nodded as he picked up one of the menu's, blue eyes scanning over the food. He ignored the price list as usual. He never had to worry about things like that. He placed the menu back down. "So how did you two meet?"

"We actually met at a clothing shop down on the beach that one of my Uncles owns. It's called 'Ucey Juicy'." Roman started to explain. "I went in there to see one of cousins and there was Seth. We hit it off right away and five years later we're still together." He laughed. "It's actually kinda funny that we met at a clothing store and now we're in business together for a Men's clothing store. It's called 'S&R'. You should definitely check it out sometime."

"Oh, I definitely will." Dean responded. He glanced over at Seth who he could see was trying so hard not to blush. It gave him this strange sort of satisfaction that no one else had ever made him feel before. "Do you enjoy working there Seth?"

"Yeah, it's great." Seth answered bluntly. He glanced over at Roman who was giving him a strange look. "So, uh, Roman said you guys met in college. Did you do Business Management too?"

"Yes I did." Dean answered quickly. "Roman and I met on the first day of college and actually became roommates pretty soon after. We were both always the top two in the whole class every single time." He glanced at Seth who looked mildly interested. "I was always number one if you were wondering."

"Barely." Roman pointed out.

"Still the best." Dean winked at him.

"Are you a Store Manager like Roman is?" Seth asked curiously.

"Well." Dean started. "I _was_. When I moved back home after College, I got a job instantly working at McMahon's in Cincinatti. I started off as some lowly Department Manager and within a year, I was the Store Manager of the biggest McMahon's in Ohio. I got moved around stores a lot until three years ago I was promoted to State Manager of McMahon's in Ohio. About a month ago, I got the news that I was being promoted to State Manager in Florida and that's where we are up to now."

"Wait. So you're Roman's boss?" Seth asked.

"Yes. I'm Roman's boss." Dean answered. "Stephanie McMahon thinks I'm a great asset to the company so hopefully I won't be here too long before the next promotion."

"You just got here and you're already looking to leave?" Seth asked sharply. He found it a little rude that Dean was so keen to get out of the job that he knew Roman desperately wanted.

"You always have to look ahead in life Seth." Dean pointed out. "Because you never know what's around the corner. I have the mentality that you have to take every opportunity that's given to you because every single thing you walk past gives you a chance to make your life better. I wouldn't be the youngest State Manager at twenty-five if I didn't think that way. I'm twenty-eight now and I can say that I'm on the track to where I want to be in life. I can also say that my dream to climb the ladder of this company is going to happen and I'll reach where I want to in this life."

"I've already reached where I want to be in life and I'm only twenty-seven." Seth countered. "So I win."

Dean chuckled. He didn't realize that there was a feisty side to Seth. "There's always something more, even _someone_ else who can take you to your next step in life. Don't ever forget that."

Seth focused his attention on the menu in front of him. He knew what Dean was implying. Dean's intentions were made clear when they were in the shop, just the two of them. Even without directly saying it, he could tell that Dean wanted _him_. He couldn't deny that there was a flicker of a chance that made him consider it when he was in the change room with the other man. He finally looked back up and found that Dean's blue eyes were locked onto him intently. "Maybe we're just too different."

Dean laughed again before focusing his attention on Roman. "This one has got some fight in him."

Roman laughed awkwardly. He felt more than a little embarrassed. Dean was his boss and Seth was almost challenging the way that he felt. He tried not to let it show on his face. "So are you still with Nikki?" He missed the confused look on Seth's face.

"Well now isn't that an interesting story." Dean laughed shortly before rolling his eyes almost dramatically.

"Whose Nikki?" Seth asked curiously. He tried to ignore the flicker of jealousy that rushed through him.

"Nikki is a girl that I dated her all through college and we got married the year after we graduated. It was going great until she started to ask for things. First she wanted a new house which I bought her along with everything else under the sun." Dean paused for a moment. "Everything fine until she started to ask for kids. That's where I draw the line. To cut a long story short, we separated about eighteen months ago and she moved back to California with her twin sister. The divorce should be finalized soon hopefully. I gave her pretty much everything to make it go quicker."

"I'm sorry to hear that man." Roman said apologetically.

"I wasn't exactly the model Husband anyway." Dean shrugged. "I married her to cover up my sexuality, thinking that maybe if I married her, I would fall in love with her and not want men. I was wrong. I lost count of the number of times I cheated on her with other dudes. I'm sure she knew by the end of it though."

"I always wondered why you dated her. I could pick that you were gay the second I met you." Roman said with a light laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks man. I wish you would have given me your insight earlier." Dean laughed. He turned to Roman and looked at him seriously. "What I've just said is between us, okay?"

"Of course Dean. I wouldn't tell anyone anyway." Roman reassured him.

"Good." Dean said with a smile.

Randy returned at that moment with three beers instead of the two. He remarked that he'd seen their third guest walk over and had brought over another complimentary drink which Dean gladly accepted. He took their orders and reassured them that they wouldn't take too long to get to the table. After Randy had left, Roman excused himself to go to the toilet leaving just Dean and Seth alone at the table.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him that you met me already at the shop?" Dean asked, his blue eyes staring straight into Seth's chocolate orbs.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again or that you'd be Roman's old friend from college." Seth answered honestly.

"It can be our secret then, yes?" Dean's lips curled into a smile.

"Roman's my boyfriend." Seth said bluntly.

One of Dean's eyebrows cocked up at that statement. "You didn't listen to what I just said, did you?" Seth just looked at him blankly. "There's always _someone_ who can take you to that next step in life Seth. Remember that."

"Roman is my life." Seth shot back, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Dean didn't even bother responding. It was only a matter of time before he knew Seth would see that what he was offering and jump ship. He reached for his beer and drained half the bottle, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he did so.

* * *

Roman was annoyed as they drove the short drive back to their home. Once he'd returned from his trip to the bathroom, he found the mood between Dean and Seth to be ice cold. Seth didn't even try to talk to Dean the rest of the night, barely interjecting one word. It frustrated the hell out of him. All he had wanted to do was for his old friend and new boss to meet his boyfriend and for them to get along.

"You could have been a bit nicer Seth." Roman pointed out as he pulled up at a red light.

"Well, he's kinda a jerk." Seth shot back.

"Seth. C'mon." Roman started. "He's my boss and one of my oldest friends. I want the two of you to get along because now he lives here in Pensacola, we're going to be seeing him a lot more."

Seth groaned. "I didn't like the way he talked down to you Roman. Like he was better than you." He tried to cover up his own uncomfortable feelings with pulling at the obvious.

"He _is_ better than me." Roman responded, ignoring the sharp gasp that left his boyfriend's lips. "He's the State Manager and I'm just a Store Manager. He was always better than me. That's why he's where he is and I'm where I am."

"Roman, I don't like hearing you say that sort of thing." Seth said quietly. He hadn't expected Roman to push back like that.

Roman sighed. "Just promise me that you'll get to know him a little better? Please? For me?"

Seth sighed. "For you."

**TBC**

**A/N: **so Dean is Roman's old friend and his new boss. Well. Lets see how this goes. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing (absolutely overwhelmed by the number of reviews for the first chapter! :)) GatesVengeance x


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth was in the back room of the store, digging through a few of the boxes that held stock that he urgently needed to fill a gap out on the shop floor when he heard a sharp knock on the door. The sound had jolted him instantly from his concentration. He glanced up to see who it was and found that it was only one of him team members Phil. Phil was a couple of years older than him and they were the same height except the other man had short, dark brown hair that was always styled immaculately. He was a little bit slighter than Seth was and his arms were completely covered in various, colourful tattoos as well as most of his body.

"There's some dude named Dean here to see you." Phil's Chicago accent sounded through the small room. Seth had known Phil for a few years now and he was the first person that Seth had hired for the shop when it had opened. Their relationship had started off as strictly professional but quickly changed into a friendship that neither was expecting but both gladly welcomed. Seth could confidently say that Phil was probably his best friend.

"Oh okay. Tell him I'll be out in a minute." Seth said after a moment. He waited until Phil had left the room before he stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Today he was dressed in a plain black t-shirt, a pair of black converse that he often wore to work and his standard pair of dark grey skinny leg jeans. He'd made sure before he left the house this morning that he picked out the tightest pair he owned. His brown eyes moved up to his hair, his shoulder length dark brown hair pulled back into a low bun. He knew he looked good.

He glanced at his reflection one last time before he left the small room and walked out to the shop floor. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he walked out and saw Dean standing there in the middle of his store, just flicking through some of his clothing. It had been a few days since he'd seen the other man but he noted that Dean still looked as handsome as ever. Today he was wearing a white button up shirt that was neatly rolled up to his elbows. He also had on a pair of black dress pants and shoes. Seth could tell that he'd come straight from work.

Dean's blue eyes raked over Seth's body, his lips twitching into a smile. He'd been very surprised when the younger man had contacted him to go out for a coffee but at the same time he'd also been delighted. Any time that he got to spend with Seth was always good. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Seth answered. He turned to Phil who looked mildly surprised. "I'm just going out for a bit, okay?" He watched his friend nod in response. "I need you to fill the spot on the wall under the shorts." He gestured to the spot on the wall where there was clearly stock missing. "Sami's here and I have my phone on me so if there's a problem call me, okay?"

Seth watched Phil nod before he turned around and headed towards the door. Dean reached it first and opened it, holding it open for Seth to step through first before he followed the younger man out. Seth murmured an easy "thanks" while he stepped out in the warm Florida sun. His face broke out into a smile as the sunlight washed over him. This was one of the best things about living in Florida; the sunlight. He turned back to Dean who was walking beside him. "There is this nice coffee shop down the end of the street that I thought we could go to."

Dean nodded. "You know, you act so different when your boyfriend isn't around." He pointed out.

"Well you're a lot ruder when Roman's around too." Seth shot back quickly. "I dare you to try some of the stuff you did around him."

"I wouldn't, trust me." Dean laughed. "And Roman is a part of my work. Even though he is my friend, work comes first. I'm the still the same guy that he met when we were both stupid eighteen year old's. But I also know how to be professional when I need to be." He glanced to the side of him to look at Seth. "You, _however_, are not work."

Seth rolled his eyes and refused to look at Dean who he knew was still looking over at him. Dean was completely different to who he thought the man who he came into the store would be in another situation, another environment and he hated to admit that he kinda liked it. Dean was very confident and self assured which was a trait that Seth found particularly attractive in a partner. Not that Roman wasn't confident enough. Roman was very confident but in a completely different way. He was a lot more modest than Dean. Roman would never brag about himself and his achievements to someone he had only just met but he supposed that was how Dean had managed to climb the career ladder in such a short amount of time.

"It's just the shop down here." Seth said finally after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He chose to ignore Dean's comment instead of addressing it. There would be more confusing feelings that would swell to the top of his mind if he did.

The pair walked down the street until they reach the small coffee shop right on the corner. The outside of the small building had a beachy feel but then again, a lot of stuff in Pensacola was decorated in that sort of manner. Dean walked the few steps ahead and again opened the door for Seth, holding it ajar as Seth slid in past the larger man. As he slid through the small gap of the door and where Dean was standing he inhaled a whiff of the other man's scent. Dean's cologne was heavy with a woody, masculine scent that wasn't too overpowering. He tried to hide the growing blush that crept up his cheeks.

Seth had barely stepped inside of the small cafe when he felt Dean right behind him. He could feel the heat that was radiating from the older man and it sent shivers up his spine. He was about to turn around and say something when they were approached by one of the waitress that worked there.

"Hi! I'm Emma and I'll be your waitress today if you'd like to follow me to your table." The girl who served them was pretty with long blonde hair and had a very distinct Australian accent.

Seth followed behind her as she led them towards a table right in the back of cafe. Seth took the table that was closest to the window while Dean sat across from him. The tables in the cafe were small and it admittedly made him feel a little self conscious being that close to Dean. The pretty waitress handed them each a menu before disappearing, just leaving him and Dean there. He could feel the tension that was radiating from the slightly older man and that only made him feel a little more uncomfortable.

"I'm surprised you even asked me to come out for coffee Seth after the other night at dinner." Dean said quietly. His blue eyes were reading across the various meals on offer on the laminated menu. He only lifted his gaze once he felt Seth's eyes on him.

"Roman wants us to try and get along better." Seth said quietly. "I know that it's important to him for us to at least be _friendly_ with each other. Since you are his boss and everything."

Dean's left eyebrow cocked up from the words. "Is that _you _want though? Do you even _want_ to get to know me better?"

Seth didn't answer right away. His mind was swimming. There was a part of him that truly did want to get to know the other man better and yet there was a part of him that was admittedly terrified. He was attracted to Dean, very attracted and he was scared that once he got to know the other man that maybe his attraction would grow. He didn't need to question his feelings anymore than what he already was.

"Cause I can go back to work and we can just awkwardly be around each other." Dean continued once Seth hadn't responded. He made a move to stand up and leave the table, only stopping when he heard Seth's voice.

"No!" Seth said quickly. He ignored the look the couple from the next table gave them. "Stay. Please."

"I'm glad." Dean said with a smile.

"How are you liking Pensacola so far?" Seth asked brightly. His heart was thrumming in his chest as he asked the question and he had no idea why. "It must be different from whichever part of Ohio you came from."

"Pensacola's great. It's a helluva lot better than Cincinatti." Dean answered with just as much enthusiasm. "Have you always been in Florida?"

"Uh, no." Seth answered honestly. "I was born and raised in Iowa but I moved here not long after my twentieth birthday after a, um, pretty bad breakup."

"Sorry to hear that Seth." Dean responded. "But at least you found happiness with Roman."

"Yeah, I've been lucky." Seth said with a slight smile.

"You could be even luckier if you wanted to." Dean murmured under his breath.

"What did you say?" Seth asked sharply. He wasn't sure if he'd heard it right.

"I said, it's good that you've been lucky in love after your break up." Dean quickly shot back. He was sure he'd said enough to cover his own agenda.

"Oh. It didn't sound like that." Seth said with a slight laugh. His brown eyes locked with Dean's blue orbs and it caused jolts of chemistry to crawl across his skin. He didn't like what sort of affect Dean was having on him.

* * *

It was just over an hour later when Seth was walking back to the shop with Dean. They'd actually gotten on really well after the initial bump in the road and Seth had learned a lot about the other man. He'd learned a great deal about how Dean and Roman had met in college and how their friendship blossomed almost instantly. He'd made sure that he committed to memory a few of the embarrassing stories that Dean had told him with some of Roman's attempts to woo someone from their college.

Seth had been surprised that Dean had gone into great detail about his marriage break down and the way that he'd come to terms with his own sexuality. He'd found out that Dean and his almost ex-wife still remained friendly and had promised each other that they always would be friends which he found pretty cool on his ex's part considering all the heartbreak and disappointment that Dean had subsequently put her through. He had even found himself opening up to Dean about his own horrible break up with his first boyfriend that led him to leave his home in Davenport for the sunny beaches of Pensacola.

Dean had listened intently as he went into detail about his awful break up and spoken wherever the other man found that the conversation needed it. Seth hadn't really gone into this much detail with Roman but there was something comforting about talking to Dean. It was easy and the words almost fell from his lips while they ate their lunch across from each other, occasionally locking gazes which started a fire deep inside of Seth. He struggled internally over the fact that he and Dean were able to talk much easier than what it was like with Roman when they had first almost five years ago.

"I thought we wouldn't get along at all." Seth said as they walked along the unusually quiet streets of one of Pensacola's main drags. They'd just finished lunch and were on their way back to Seth's shop.

"You're a pretty cool guy Seth." Dean said with a smile. "I'm glad Roman convinced you to meet up with me."

"So am I." Seth answered truthfully. He glanced to his right to look at Dean who was already staring right at him. He couldn't deny that there was some sort of chemistry between them, his heart fluttering in his chest from just a simple glance at the older man. He couldn't even remember feeling this way when he'd first met Roman although maybe it _was_ this way. His head and his heart was swimming as they walked closer to the door.

"I'd like to hang out with you more." Dean said carefully. His blue eyes were raking carelessly all over Seth's body, committing to memory every curve that was outlined for later on when he was at home alone. He knew that Seth could feel the electric chemistry between them but he was unsure if the attractive, younger man would even act on it. He could tell that Seth was deeply in love with Roman and the same could be said the other way around, the Samoan man barely being able to shut up about his younger boyfriend whilst at work. As they walked along the quiet streets, he wondered if Seth would even _consider _straying away from Roman if only for a night.

"I think you and I could have a great friendship." Seth said brightly despite the fact that on the tip of his tongue were the words that he was too terrified to speak.

"Or maybe more." Dean murmured. He felt Seth's brown eyes staring into him but he paid no attention to it. His own blue eyes lifted up to see that they were now in front of Seth's shop, the bold black letters of 'S&R' printed on top of the all white frame around the front entrance of the shop. He stopped and turned to Seth who was looking at him expectantly. He reached his hand out. "Thanks for lunch today Seth. It was great. We'll have to do it again soon."

Seth just stared at the hand for a few moments. He thought about reaching out and shaking it but decided against it. He lifted his gaze and locked it with icy blue orbs and he knew what he wanted to do. He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pushing in as close to the other body as he could. He inhaled more of Dean's addictive cologne as he squeezed in impossibly closer, one of Dean's hands slowly moving up to rest of the small of his back. He cursed himself inwardly for wanting that hand to slide lower and touch his ass, _feel_ it.

Their hug felt like it lasted a lifetime but in reality, it only lasted a few minutes. Seth slowly pulled back. His hands sliding from around Dean's neck to run down the older man's muscular arms. He could feel his heart beating right in his throat as their eyes locked. Brown on blue as they just stared at each other for a few moments, almost like they were trying to read each others minds. They were so close together that Seth could feel the heat that was radiating from Dean's lips, the perfectly plump lips _begging_ to be kissed and he wanted to kiss them. He really wanted to.

He leaned in a little bit closer, the desire that both man had for each other clear as day. He was almost there. He was so close that he could practically taste what Dean's lips would taste like, hell, he _knew_ what they would taste like. They would taste like the forbidden fruit that he knew better than to even try. Dean would taste_ naughty_ and he fucking loved that. His breathing sped up. He knew Dean wanted to kiss him too, the desire written all over his handsome face. He almost pressed their lips together but there was something that held him back.

Roman.

He blinked his brown eyes a few times, breaking their eye contact and stepping back out of the firm hold that he had on Dean as well as the other man had on him. His heart was practically thundering in his chest. He'd come so close to stepping over the line of no return. He took a deep breath, blinking a few more times before he even dared to look up at Dean. "I'll see you around."

He watched the corners of Dean's lips curl up into a smirk before he walked right past the other man and into his shop. The bell of the door rang around the small, deserted store but that wasn't what surprised him. It was the look on Phil's face and the way that his best friend had his arms folded across his chest. "What?"

"You're asking me that?" Phil scoffed. He was honestly taken aback after what he'd just seen. "What the hell was _that_ out there? And _who_ was he?"

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "He's one of Roman's old friends."

Phil quirked an eyebrow up. "Should you really be doing _that_ with one of Roman's friends? Let alone with anyone else?"

"Shouldn't you be working?" Seth shot back. "If you need me, I'll be in the office." He snapped, heading past his two team members and into the small office at the back of the store, the white door closing as he stepped inside. He took a deep breath as he sat down at his desk. That had been too close.

* * *

Roman had barely stepped inside of his shared house with his boyfriend when he was pounced on. He still had the door open when Seth jumped up on him and wrapped his legs around Roman's waist while the younger man kissed him desperately. He smirked, melting into the kiss as they fumbled their way through the house, the door slamming behind them but he paid it no attention. His concentration was so set on the man that was currently forcing his tongue inside of his mouth and not on the way his bag dropped to the floor.

They'd barely managed to make it up the stairs and into their large master bedroom in the far right hand corner of the house in one piece. Seth's long legs were slapping against their cream coloured walls, rattling photo frames and other ornate decorations as they closed the gap between the stairs and their bedroom. Roman breathed a sigh of relief when he found out that the door to their bedroom was open and the lights were on. He didn't think he'd be able to manage to do those two other tasks while juggling Seth at the same time.

Roman walked across the beige coloured carpet that matched the rest of their neutral coloured bedroom with Seth still firmly in his grasp. His hands slid up the back of Seth's firm, well toned thighs before groping at his boyfriend's rounded cheeks through the coarse material of his skin tight jeans. He squeezed the juicy globes a few times before he dropped him right in the middle of their plush King sized bed. He took a moment just to stare at Seth. The younger man was dressed in dark colours and looked a complete contrast to their all white bedspread. He raked his grey eyes over every single inch of Seth from his big brown eyes that were sparkling with lust and all the way down to his bare feet. He was so lucky to call Seth his. "You are so fucking gorgeous."

Seth's cheeks flushed, while he sat up on his elbows to look at Roman properly. Roman looked so _good_ dressed in his white button up shirt, his black pair of dress pants and his black tie. His boyfriend's clothing fit him well, the polycotton material in the shirt stretching across his firm arm muscles. He immediately wondered about how his boyfriend would look if his shirt was rolled up to his elbows. Like how Dean was wearing his shirt earlier in the day.

He mentally cursed himself for thinking about Dean in that moment. He was _supposed_ to be enjoying an intimate moment with his boyfriend, not thinking about another man that he almost kissed. Another man who happened to be his boyfriend's friend. He mentally shook his head, his brown orbs locking with the grey eyes that were watching him intently. Right now was about him and Roman. "Come get it big boy." He licked his lips seductively at his older man.

Roman growled as he looked at Seth, his heart racing hard against his chest as his body started to come to life. He used his long, skilled fingers to firstly loosen and pull off his tie, yanking it over his head and throwing it over his head before he even attempted to undo his shirt. His fingers easily popped the buttons undone at the same time Seth pulled his own black t-shirt over his head. He slid his dress shirt over his strong arms, not bothering that the expensive shirt crinkled as it landed in a heap on his floor.

He moved his hands around to the front of his pants, his long fingers undoing the belt before he slid down to his button and fly, the pants popping open and dropping to pool around his ankles once Roman had let go of them. He stepped out of them, kicking away the black Prada shoes that Seth had insisted he buy along with the pants before he bent down to pull off his socks. Once he stood back up tall, he felt his breath catch right in his throat. Seth was completely naked now and kneeling on the bed, one hand wrapped around his cock while he shot Roman the most lustful look he could muster. He felt his cock throb hard from inside his black boxer briefs. "Fuck."

Seth's lips twisted into an evil smirk as he watched Roman come undone from the few metres that they were separated. His hand slowly worked himself as he watched Roman strip in front of him. The only thing that stopped him from seeing every single bit of his boyfriend were the offending black briefs that just had to go. "Take off your briefs." He said quietly, his breath catching right in his throat as he watched Roman hook his fingers into either side of the cotton briefs before he pulled them down. He moaned shamelessly as Roman's thick cock was _finally_ revealed to him.

Roman had a magnificent dick. Much like everything else about the Samoan man, Roman's cock was perfect. Seth licked his lips as he looked at the erection that was his to do with whatever he wanted. Roman was long enough to push far enough inside of him that the tip brushed against his prostate with just being inside. And then there was the girth. The thickness of Roman's cock always made him feel so full inside, so complete. His hand moved a little bit quicker on his own cock, the mere sight and smell of Roman's dick making him almost delirious with desire. He had to have him now.

"Ro. I need you." Seth panted. His fist twisted around his length, squeezing at his swollen head as their eyes locked once more, his desire for the older man mirrored in Roman's grey orbs.

Roman wrapped his own hand around his cock and jerked himself slowly a few times. He found it so arousing that Seth was showing him the same amount of desire that he clearly felt for the younger man. His breathing was coming fast, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he worked himself. "How do you want it?"

"Do me from behind." Seth answered. He dropped his hand away from his cock and turned away from Roman. He placed his hands on the bed in front of him, grabbing at the white bedspread while pushing his ass up and back. His brown eyes glanced out the window for a moment, his brown eyes appreciating the beautiful Pensacola sunset before he turned and looked behind him back to where Roman was still standing, transfixed on his current position on the bed. "I haven't got all night Roman."

Roman's grey orbs lifted from Seth's magnificently rounded ass cheeks to look into his lover's eyes. His cheeks coloured slightly, the surprise of being caught making his heart race slightly. He kept his eye contact locked with Seth's, their grey and brown eyes having their own private conversation as he walked over to the bedside table to pull out what they'd need. He only broke their eye contact for a moment to look down at their mahogany coloured bedside table, his long fingers clasping around the gold knob and pulling it open. He reached in and pulled out the bottle of lube that was hidden under a whole host of x-rated items and toys before he walked back over to the bed.

He locked eyes with Seth once more as he climbed onto the bed, their combined weight on the mattress causing the bed to sag slightly. He dropped the small bottle of lube that was in his grasp momentarily and ran his hands across Seth's rounded cheeks. Each hand grabbed a hold of a plump cheek each and spread them as far apart as he could. His grey orbs dropped to look at the pink, puckered entrance taunting him. Without missing a beat, he dropped his face right down between Seth's cheeks and ran his tongue right across Seth's hole.

Seth's hands grabbed harder and tighter at the bedspread below him as he moaned and pushed back against Roman's flat tongue. Roman was so fucking good at doing this and the older man knew it too. He turned his head back to the front and dropped it slightly at the same time his shoulders slumped forward and his ass pushed back against Roman's face. He could feel the way that the long, skilled tongue was working in and out of his tight ass and it made his stomach do all sorts of back flips from the intense pleasure. His cock was lying flat against his stomach but he refused to touch it, knowing that if he did, his orgasm would sneak up on him embarrassingly quickly.

"Yeah Roman." He moaned lightly. He was so wrapped up in feeling Roman's tongue probe in and out of his ass that he didn't hear the pop of the lube cap or even realize what the older man was doing until he felt two of the Samoan man's fingers pressing up against his entrance. He whined in disappointment when Roman pulled his tongue away but that whine quickly changed into a loud groan as two fingers slid effortlessly inside of him. Roman had big hands and big fingers too, the long digits easily able to push deep inside of him with little to no resistance from his body.

His cock throbbed from between his legs as Roman's fingers worked in and out of his ass, the tips sliding against his slick walls as his eyes slid shut and he gave into the pleasure. He almost regretted closing his eyes the moment he did it. Dean had pretty big hands too. His cock twitched at the thought of Dean fingering him with the same intensity that Roman was, that same urgency that would lead to him having an explosive orgasm. He shuddered involuntarily, the mere thought of being in this exact position with Dean hurried him along. His breathing was coming in short, rapid pants. He needed Roman now.

"C'mon Roman. I need you _now_." Seth moaned loudly. He didn't dare to open his eyes or look back at Roman to show him how truly he needed him. He was terrified that Roman would be able to see that for a few moments, he was thinking of someone else.

Roman pulled his fingers out of his younger boyfriend's ass and reached for the bottle of lubricant, pouring a generous amount onto his hand before he lathered up his own aching cock. He couldn't wait to get inside of Seth's wonderful ass. He knew it would be a tight ride after the way that Seth's walls clutched at his fingers and he fucking loved it. It had been a little over a week since they'd last had sex due to work and other commitments that neither man could avoid so Roman knew he wouldn't last long at all.

He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and guided it towards Seth's hole while sitting up a little bit higher on his knees. He used the hand that wasn't wrapped around his cock to push on Seth's lower back, forcing his boyfriend to bend his body just slightly. He groaned as the tip of his swollen, lube covered cock finally rubbed up against Seth's pucker. The slight heat that was radiating from Seth's most sensitive area causing his whole body to shudder involuntarily. He definitely wouldn't last long.

Roman slowly pushed inside of Seth in one smooth move, not stopping until his hips were flush against the curve of his lover's rounded ass. He groaned loudly, each hand grabbing at either side of Seth's pointed hips while his fingers dug into the golden brown coloured flesh. "I'm not going slow. It's been too long since I was last inside you." His words came out in one breath, his heart racing as he pulled out only to slam back in hard.

"Fuck me Roman. _Yes_." Seth moaned loudly. His brown eyes stayed glued shut as he pushed back against Roman's cock that was slamming in and out of his ass. His hands grabbed tighter at the all white bedspread beneath him and his face dropped into the bed, giving Roman the best ride he could from his current position. He pushed back into Roman's cock every time he felt the Samoan's dick leave the snug confines of his ass, their bodies colliding with a loud smack that grew in volume each time.

Seth was right in the middle of his own desire, his heart and breathing racing while his stomach did multiple back flips. They'd barely even started and he was close. He could hear Roman's ragged breathing behind him while the larger man pounded in and out of him, the sound of their bodies colliding along with their own sounds of pleasure drowning the room in lust as their bodies became one over and over again. His skin felt like it was on fire right now, every single nerve electric as he gave into the amazing pleasure of Roman's cock assaulting his prostate over and over again.

Roman leaned forward, pressing most of his weight onto Seth's frame as he all but mounted the younger man. His cock slid in and out of Seth's ass easily but that wasn't hard. It hadn't taken long to get Seth's channel nice and slick for him and his lover only ever tensed when he first pushed in. His grip tightened around Seth's slender hips, his fingers digging into toned flesh while he sped up his movements, the frame of the bed squeaking its protest beneath them but he didn't care. The damn bed could break again while he fucked Seth hard and fast.

He knew he was close though. He could feel his orgasm racing up through his body with every hard thrust in. His balls were practically throbbing as they smacked over and over against Seth's perfect ass. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer but he had to make sure Seth came first. He dropped his right hand from Seth's hip and reached underneath, wrapping his fist around the pulsating cock that was already dripping with precum.

Seth cried out in absolute pleasure when Roman's hand clasped tightly around his cock and began to stroke him at a smooth, fast pace. He internally struggled, pushing his ass back against Roman's cock as it pounded in and out of him but also thrusting forward into Roman's hand. He was so close right now that he could practically taste his orgasm. His breath was racing, his mind swimming as he gave into the pleasure.

His eyes were still closed and for the briefest of moments, he thought how it would feel to have Dean as the one inside of him. He thought of how it would be to have Dean pounding relentlessly in and out of him with his big cock. How it would feel to have Dean peppering soft, wet kisses all across his back. How it would feel to have Dean with his hand over his cock. He shuddered, it was all over. He gripped the bedspread below him tightly and with a loud moan of his boyfriend's name, his cock exploded all over Roman's hand.

Roman grunted from behind him, Seth's walls choking the absolute fuck out of his cock and he couldn't hold on even if he tried. His left hand squeezed as hard as he could while he powered in and out of Seth at an alarming rate before he couldn't on any longer. His thrusts stiffened and he groaned out Seth's name as he came inside of the other man's ass. He rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before he pulled out and slid off the bed, heading towards their ensuite bathroom to grab a towel for both of them.

He returned barely a minute later with one of their charcoal coloured towels. He glanced over at the bed to find Seth now on his back, his cheeks flushed and his chest rapidly rising and falling. He threw the towel at the other man who jumped when it hit him square in the chest. "So how did coffee with Dean go today?" He asked, picking up the clothes on the floor.

Seth visibly tensed at the mention of the other man's name, his heart starting to race as his mind flashed back to earlier in the day. "Yeah. It went good. He's not the jerk I thought he was."

Roman chuckled, glancing over at Seth who was now sitting up on their large bed. "I knew you two would get along _eventually_."

Seth laughed almost awkwardly, jumping off the bed and pulling on a pair of basketball shorts. "Let's go have dinner. It's been sitting in the oven for an hour now."

Roman smiled, wrapping an arm around Seth's shoulders and planting a kiss on the side of his head. He missed the guilty look that appeared on the other man's face which was probably a good thing. The less he knew, the better.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Early update this week cause I get married this Saturday and I won't have any other time to do it. Also, first attempt everrrr at a Rolleigns sex scene so I hope it was okay. And I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth groaned as he stared at his computer screen. He'd been trying in vain to reorder some of the more popular lines of clothing from the manufacturer but every time he got to the end of the line and reached the purchasing section, the browser window would freeze for a few moments before closing. He had even tried to phone the company he was attempting to purchase the items through but to no avail. He knew he'd have to email them with his specific design details and he knew that could take hours before he even got a response. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the first sting of yet another annoying headache coming on.

He was snatched away from his thoughts when he heard a sharp knocking on his office door. His brown eyes lifted up to the door. "Yeah. Come in."

The white door creaked open and from around the corner of the heavy door he saw Sami's head pop in. Sami was a few years younger than Seth, fresh out of college and a few inches shorter too. He had shortish hair with pieces of hair that lay in front of his ears. He wasn't overly muscular but it was obvious that he was toned. He dressed similar to Seth excluding the extra tight skinny leg jeans and the two were very alike both in personality and mannerisms. Sami was another one that Seth had been able to form a firm friendship with the instant he met them.

"Uh, Roman's on the phone for you." Sami stepped into the small office and held the white cordless phone out to him.

"Thank you." Seth said with a smile, grabbing the phone from his staff member and waiting until Sami had left the room before he held the white electronic device up to his ear. "Hey Ro."

"Hey baby." Roman's voice carried down the line. Seth could tell he was smiling and that in turn made him smile. "How's everything going at the shop today?"

"Yeah, it's going pretty good. We seem to have picked up a lot of foot traffic according to Sami and Phil but I haven't been out on the shop floor really." Seth answered with a short sigh. "I've been trying to reorder that dark grey 'Authority' t-shirt with the red lion on the front of it but the stupid website keeps freezing every single time."

"Have you tried ringing the company?" Roman asked. Seth could tell that his forehead was creased.

"I tried calling before and I just got put on hold for almost an hour. I just hung up and gave up." Seth answered. "Every other website that we order the stock from is working fine just not that one. I dunno. I'll sort it out." He sighed lightly, glancing up at the screen, his words on the screen starting to look a little blurred. "How's your day going babe?"

"It's going alright. It's a lot more stressful with the state manager breathing down your neck." Roman answered quietly. His positive mood had dropped ever so slightly and Seth was a little concerned. "I thought we could go out for dinner tonight."

Seth smiled. "I'd like that. Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could go to that new Seafood restaurant that just opened up across from the beach and just down the strip from Randy's restaurant. I think it's called 'The Captain's Catch'?" Roman suggested even though he knew Seth would agree. Seth loved getting dressed up and going out to dinner no matter the occasion.

Seth smiled brightly even though he knew Roman couldn't see him. "Sounds good. You know I _love _Seafood."

"Great." Roman responded eagerly. He took a deep breath before he spoke the next lot of words. "I was thinking maybe Dean could come with us? He said you guys got along great the other week and I'd really like you two to be friends."

Seth felt his entire body tense and in that moment he was glad that Roman couldn't see him. His heart raced as he thought about Dean and his cheeks coloured in a shade of deep red. He hadn't seen Dean since the day that they had coffee and he had tried to avoid thinking about the other man given what had happened when he and Roman had had sex a few weeks ago, the other man completely on his mind as Roman gave him pleasure. His head was swimming. He didn't know _how_ he would even react when he was around Dean next.

"You still there Seth?" Roman's deep words cut through the silent line.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I got distracted." Seth said quickly, almost in one breath. "Um, yeah. Dinner with Dean would be great." He hoped that Roman couldn't hear the apprehension in his voice as he answered.

"Great. You finish at six, yeah?" Roman asked, not even bothering to wait and hear what Seth's answer would be. "I'll book the restaurant for seven. Have a good rest of the day. I love you."

"Love you too." Seth said before he heard the phone go dead. He moved the phone away from his ear and placed it next to him on his desk. He dropped his head into his hands, his mind going in all different directions as he tried not to dwell on the fact that he was again having dinner with Dean tonight.

"What's wrong with you?" Seth's head snapped up to look at the open door and found his other staff member Phil staring at him with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Don't you knock?" Seth snapped. He didn't know why he was getting so testy around one of his best friends.

"What's wrong with you Seth? You've been acting pretty fucking weird lately." Phil folded his tattooed arms across his chest and just looked at Seth for a moment.

"Nothing's wrong." Seth replied a little too quickly.

"Bullshit." Phil said sharply. He reached behind him and closed the door before he slid into the leather chair that was opposite his friend and boss. "You've been acting fucking weird around me since you almost kissed that dude the other week."

"I didn't almost kiss _anyone!_" Seth said quickly. His heart was racing as he locked his gaze with his friend's, their brown and hazel coloured eyes reading into each other. He knew he couldn't hide the truth from his best friend but he was damn well going to try and conceal it for as long as he possibly could.

"_Seth_." Phil started. "You're only hurting yourself if you keep on lying."

Seth didn't answer. He knew Phil meant him all the best but this was something he didn't even want to think about. He didn't want to think about the fact that _maybe_ he liked Dean when he had the perfect relationship with Roman. He and Roman rarely fought and he knew that they were meant for each other. He knew that once he admitted it, the thought would stay stuck in his mind. He couldn't run away once he said it out loud.

"You know, it's okay to like someone else when you're in a relationship." Phil said quietly. He felt Seth's brown orbs flick up and look at him in a way he'd never seen before. A way that reeked of understanding and a little bit of fear. "It's perfectly normal to have those feelings for someone else when you're in love. The only difference is if you act on those feelings." He took a deep breath. Seth still hadn't said a word. "I know you love Roman and I'm not questioning that but once you acknowledge this crush, the faster you'll move on from it."

Seth sighed loudly. He didn't even want to go there right now. "I think you have work to do Phil."

Phil let out his own sigh. "Just don't forget that I'm still your friend if you want to talk about it."

Seth watched his friend leave his small office and dropped his head down onto the desk. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do when it was time for him to sit awkwardly and enjoy dinner across from Dean.

* * *

Seth was nervous as he sat in the passenger seat of Roman's black Mercedes. His stomach was churning with anticipation as he glanced out of the windows, his brown eyes raking over the streets of the city they called home. He was lucky to live here and be able to share it with someone as great as Roman. His heart swelled as he thought about the Samoan man that was in the driver's seat, his grey orbs focused on the unusually congested traffic along one of the main streets.

His brown eyes scanned across the still light streets. There was a lot of people out and about considering it wasn't even tourist season here, although most people tended to flock to Pensacola just because before they moved onto their next destination which was more often than not Miami. His eyes scanned through the crowd, happily watching a couple who were walking down the streets, hand in hand while their eyes stayed glued to each other. It made his stomach squirm uncomfortably. He knew he should be happy with Roman, he should be _more _than happy and yet here he was thinking about another man.

He turned his head to the left when he felt one of Roman's large hands gently touch his thigh. The Samoan man was looking at him quizzically. "Hmm?"

"You alright Seth? You're very quiet tonight." Roman pointed out. His grey eyes scanning across every inch of Seth's face for any sign that everything wasn't as it seemed. "I thought you'd be excited to go out for dinner. I know how much you love seafood."

"I am baby, I promise I am." Seth said quietly, forcing a smile. "I was just thinking that's all."

"Okay." Roman responded. Seth could be stubborn at the best of times and he knew that there was no point pushing the issue when there probably wasn't even one to begin with.

The couple drove the rest of the distance to the beach side restaurant in silence with only the low volume of the radio playing while Roman concentrated on driving and Seth stared out of the window. The tension in the car was think, almost uncomfortable and Roman was beyond glad when he pulled up in a parking spot that was across the road from the restaurant.

Roman slid the car into park before turning off the ignition and exiting the car. He stood next to his expensive motor vehicle and just looked out onto the beach. He might have been a little biased but there was no other beach he loved as much as the main beach in Pensacola. There was still a few people out there in the surf as the sun began its descent. He inhaled the delicious smell of the salty beach air. There was nothing that made him happier than going to the beach. He'd have to make sure he went there again soon, his skin crawling for the feel of the salty ocean all over him.

He turned back to where the restaurant was when he felt one of Seth's smooth hands sliding into his, the subtle touch causing bolts of electricity to shoot through him. His hand closed around Seth's and they turned, heading towards the restaurant. He clicked the button on his keys, locking the car before he slid them into his pocket. They crossed the road easily and made their way into the relatively new restaurant. They were greeted by one of the servers and shown to their table which was right at the back with a beautiful view of the ocean just outside the windows.

Seth felt his heartbeat increase once more when he found that Dean was already sitting there waiting for them. He felt the burning gaze of Dean's blue orbs rake over his body, finally settling on his and Roman's clasped hands. The look that Dean shot him made his body shudder and shake from the sheer intensity of it. The way that their eyes connected, blue on brown, made the breath in Seth's chest catch. He'd never had eye contact like this with Roman before. The eye contact barely lasted a minute because when they reached the table, Roman dropped his hand and instead went to embrace Dean.

Seth stood back awkwardly, watching as they hugged in the most manly way. He could feel his heartbeat increase as he watched them and the hug came to an end. Roman stood to the side and gestured for him to do _something_ but what that something was he had no idea. He could see Dean staring at him, waiting for him to act on it. Seth inwardly sucked in a deep breath, closing the gap between them and giving the other man a friendly hug. He inhaled Dean's scent as they shared a brief, _friendly_ hug, the smell of the other man lingering in his nostrils as they pulled apart and moved to sit in their seats at the table.

"So how are you Seth?" Dean asked, his blue eyes locked onto Seth's as he glanced briefly at the menu.

"I'm good." Seth answered politely with a smile. "How are you?"

"Very good thank you." Dean smiled right back. He turned to Roman. "It seems like a nice place here."

"Yeah it's only just opened up actually. I've been dying to get in and try it." Roman said with a smile. He opened his mouth to say something else when the telltale sound of his phone ringing echoed around the small table. He pulled the electronic device out of his pocket and groaned when he saw who was calling him. "It's Cena. I'll be back." He slid his finger across the screen of the phone before moving it up to his ear. "Hello, Roman speaking."

Seth watched Roman get up out of the chair and walk away from the table, leaving just him and Dean. He turned back and locked eyes with the handsome blue eyed man. He eyed him up and down, smirking when he realized that Dean was wearing one of the suits that Dean had purchased from his store the first time he met the other man. "Nice suit. I knew you'd love that navy one."

Dean laughed. "Well it helps when I have a very good shop assistant helping me."

Seth smiled. He opened his mouth to respond when Roman returned, his hands resting on Seth's shoulders. He looked up at the Samoan man with a curious expression. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"I'm really sorry, I have to go back to the store. Something's happened and John needs me there." Roman said quickly. "Look, you two stay and have dinner."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dean asked. His tone was dead serious.

"Uh, no. That won't be necessary." Roman responded. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Seth's head while slipping Seth his credit card. "I love you. I'll see you at home." He looked up at Dean. "Are you right to drop him home if this takes too long?"

"Yeah, of course man." Dean answered. "Are you _sure_ you don't want me to come with you?"

"Positive." Roman answered. "I'll see you both later."

Seth watched Roman race out of the restaurant and it made him feel nervous. He turned back to Dean who was still watching him intently. "I hope it's nothing _too_ bad." He said quietly.

"If it was _that_ bad, I would have gone with him." Dean said with a soft smile. "That just leaves you and me here to enjoy our dinner together."

Seth picked up the menu and scanned through it, his stomach growling at the thought of having lobster. He had Roman's credit card on him so he could splurge on whatever delicious seafood his heart desired. "What are you going to have for dinner tonight?"

"I can never go too far past _any_ lobster dish." Dean answered with a grin.

At that moment, the waiter appeared and took their orders. He asked if they wanted anything to drink and Seth jumped at it. He didn't have to drive so he decided to enjoy a couple of alcoholic beverages. There was no harm in only having a few. He missed the mischievous glint in Dean's eye when he ordered a Jack Daniel's and coke before the pair ordered their entrees and mains.

Dean waited until the waiter had left their table before he began speaking again. "So are you ready to talk about what happened the other week out the front of your store?"

Seth's cheeks flushed as the memory of the almost kiss with Dean a few weeks ago came flooding back to him. He'd been _so_ close to kissing the other man and he'd wanted to kiss Dean, he _really_ had but just the thought of Roman made him stop right in his tracks. He could feel Dean's piercing gaze on him and he tried to resist looking but ultimately failed, his brown eyes lifting and locking again with Dean's blues.

His heart rate picked up, his breathing turning into shallow, rushed breaths as they just stared into each others eyes, too captivated to even speak. It scared him to realize that he'd never felt this way with Roman before. Roman had never rendered him speechless from just a look. There was something special about the way that Dean looked at him, something that made him feel completely different to the way he felt with Roman. And that terrified him.

"I'm not gonna lie Seth, I find you _very _attractive." Dean said quietly, only stopping when the waiter returned with their drinks and their entree. He reached forward and pulled a part of the bruschetta from the small plate in front of him and placed it into his mouth, softly moaning at the taste. "This is good. You should try it."

Seth stared open mouthed at Dean for a moment. He couldn't believe that the other man had gone from admitting that he found Seth attractive to talking about food. "You think I'm good looking?"

"Very." Dean answered with a grin. "And I think you find me attractive too."

"I, uh, I, um." Seth felt his cheeks colour once more. He knew he'd probably be as red as the lobsters that were being brought out to some of the other restaurant patrons. He reached for his glass of Jack Daniel's and coke, draining half of it in one hit. He needed something to take the edge off of their current conversation.

Dean smirked. "I like that you think I'm good looking."

"I never said that!" Seth said quickly and quietly, just in case someone overheard them.

"You didn't have to Seth." Dean pointed out. His smirk growing as he watched Seth drain the last of his glass. He caught a waiter that was walking past and promptly ordered Seth _another_ drink. Tonight sure would be interesting.

* * *

The rest of their dinner went by in a blur and before either knew it, Dean and Seth were walking out the door and heading straight towards Dean's expensive black Bentley. Admittedly, Seth was walking on much shakier legs after Dean kept buying him drink after drink and even paid for their dinner despite Seth's protests. He could feel that stirring feeling growing through his body as he wobbled towards the car, his hand reaching out and grabbing a hold of Dean's suit covered forearm. Maybe he was drunker than he thought.

Dean opened the passenger door and held it open for Seth, making sure the younger man was in his seat before he moved over to his side of the car. He slid into his seat and pulled on his seat belt, glancing over at Seth who was looking right at him, his brown eyes slightly glazed over as they locked gazes once more. "Are you alright?"

"'m fine." Seth grinned back at him.

Dean dismissed the oddness of it all and resumed his gaze out the front of the car, focusing on driving. He was still getting used to where everything was in Pensacola but he knew how to get to Roman and Seth's house at least. He knew Seth would be little to no help in his current state. He glanced over at Seth once more, his breathing picking up in speed as he saw the look that Seth was giving him. He could see past the drunken haze in his brown orbs that there was something that almost looked like lust.

Seth turned his attention away from Dean, his heart beating hard. He knew he'd had a couple of drinks but he didn't feel that drunk. He turned his attention to the world outside of the windows, the bright lights of downtown Pensacola flashing rapidly in front of him. His vision felt a bit funny, his head swimming as they drove the short distance from the beach front restaurant back to the house he shared with Roman.

The drive was quiet except for the low volume of the radio. There was some pop song playing but Seth didn't pay any attention to it as he turned back to look at the other man in the driver's seat. Dean looked even more handsome right now to him and even though he knew that it was wrong to even be in this current predicament with his boyfriend's boss, at the same time there was something that felt so right. There was something about Dean that made him feel comfortable beyond belief. That thought alone sobered him up slightly.

"You were right." Seth's voice was quiet, the words barely heard by the driver.

Dean glanced over at Seth, his skin burning alight with desire at the look in Seth's eyes. "What was I right about?"

"I _do_ find you attractive." Seth answered. His brown eyes were locked onto Dean's face, the other man keeping his eyes on the road while intermittently glancing back at Seth. "I find you _very_ attractive and that's _so_ wrong. You're my boyfriend's boss. I shouldn't even be here in this car with you right now. I should have went with him."

"And yet you stayed with me at the restaurant." Dean pointed out.

"Should I have gone with him?" Seth asked.

Dean felt a little uncomfortable in his current situation. The last thing he wanted to do was give relationship advice to a man that he would definitely not turn down being able to woo him into bed. He figured he probably should help Seth, given the fact that it was his fault that Seth was even in the current state that he was. "No." He finally answered after a long, drawn out moment.

"So I did the right thing?" Seth asked. He glanced out of the window, they were just rounding the corner that would lead them down the street that he lived in. He couldn't kick his niggling conscience and that disturbed him.

"Yes." Dean answered. He wasn't even looking at Seth as he pulled into the younger man's driveway. He slid his expensive car into park and turned to look at Seth. "Well thanks for dinner tonight. It was nice to hang out with you again." He paused. He could see that Seth was twitching in his seat. "Do you need me to walk you to your door?"

"No." Seth answered quickly. He flicked his brown eyes up and locked them with Dean's blue orbs. There was a flicker of something that flashed through the air as their different coloured orbs had a private conversation. "Thank you for dropping me home."

"Well I couldn't let you walk home, now could I?" Dean asked with a smile. He could feel the car clouding with tension as he and Seth engaged in a stare off. He could tell Seth was nervous and he had no clue as to why. "Goodnight Seth."

"Good-" Seth cut himself off and leaned across the dashboard so that their lips were almost pressed together. In that split moment of reconsidering, he was bombarded with images of his life with Roman falling into disrepute, his whole life falling down the drain but he ignored his own warnings, refused to acknowledge the truth of the matter and he pressed their lips together.

Seth felt the electricity as their lips finally touched, both sets of eyes fluttering shut as Seth leaned more into the kiss, his lips parting for Dean's probing tongue that was desperate to get inside. He could feel Dean's hand slide across the back of his neck and tilt his head just slightly to the side so his flat, pink muscle could probe deeper and swipe inside of his mouth along the velvety smooth walls. Seth moaned into the kiss, his body pushing forward and trying to get as close to the older man as he physically could given where he was in the car. There was something about kissing Dean that just made him feel right, made something deep in the core of his body feel complete.

His mind instantly flashed to Roman and he abruptly ended the kiss, squirming out of Dean's grasp, the taste of the older man's tongue still in his mouth. His heart was racing hard in his chest and he glanced over at Dean, almost in shock that he'd actually done something like that. "I didn't mean to do that." He finally said after a moment.

Dean gave him a funny look. "I think you did."

"I have to go." Seth said quickly. "Thanks for the ride."

And with that Seth fled the car at an alarming pace, the younger man closing the door behind him and heading towards his house leaving Dean parked in the driveway with a confused look on his face. He shook his head and laughed while he reversed out of the driveway. At least he knew one thing; taking Seth away from Roman was going to be easier than he thought.

**TBC**

**A/N:** so they finally kissed! I'm sure things are only going to get messier from now on. Hope you guys liked it and thank you for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x

Also, I know has been playing up a little bit with stories so I totally encourage all of you to follow me on tumblr (url is on my profile). I post all of my stories on there along with pretty much every single picture of Dean Ambrose that comes my way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth's mind had only been in one place for the past few days and that was on the kiss he'd shared with Dean in the other man's car while they were parked in his and Roman's driveway. He knew he should have felt guilty about the kiss and in a way he did just not guilty enough. His head had been swimming from the affects of the alcohol he'd drank that night but it hadn't clouded how he truly felt. He'd wanted to kiss Dean and he wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to feel those lips pressed back against his again, the bolts of electricity that shot through his body were a sensation he just had to feel at least one more time.

He'd been long past conscious when Roman had come home that night but he could still remember waking up in his large Samoan boyfriend's arms and wishing that it wasn't those arms wrapped around him. He hadn't had time to dwell on those thoughts because the instant he did was the same time his stomach clenched uncomfortably and he had to run to the bathroom and empty his stomach contents into the toilet before they landed somewhere else. He knew deep down that it wasn't just the alcohol that had made him hurl. He didn't even hear Roman move after him until he felt the larger man's hand on his shoulders, the other hand pulling back his hair so he didn't get anything in it.

He'd felt a hot flush of shame wash over him the next morning. Roman was a good guy, a _great_ guy and he knew that what he was doing was wrong. Roman had given Seth the world and had promised him everything that his heart desired and yet here he was contemplating sleeping with not only his boyfriend's friend but his boss as well. It wasn't as if there was anything about Roman that Seth sought out for something different in Dean, it was just that Dean and Roman _were_ so different. Roman was the most charming, caring guy that Seth had ever met in his whole life while Dean was kind of a jerk. The man could be charming just like Roman but he carried it with all this self confidence that Roman definitely didn't have and that's what made Seth the most attracted to the other man. Aside from his good looks of course.

Seth glanced up at the shop door when he heard the front chimes ding, his heart stopping right in his chest when he saw just who it was that strolled right through the doors like he owned the place. Dean. He felt his breathing speed up as he watched Dean strut right through the shop in that damn Navy suit that fit every curve of his body perfectly. He was glad that he was towards the back of the shop but he knew Dean had spotted him and he could feel Dean's piercing blue gaze on him the entire time he walked through the door. He stood up straighter and closed the gap between them, painfully aware that Phil was watching them interact like a hawk. "Hi Dean." He smiled as he approached the other man, stopping just a few steps before him.

"Hey Seth." Dean smirked back. His blue eyes raked shamelessly across Seth's body from the way his white skinny leg jeans clung to every muscle and every curve of his legs and boy he'd love to see how those jeans clung to Seth's ass. His eyes raked up higher, shamelessly looking over the way the younger man's white t-shirt stuck to his body. "You said that you get in new stock every few weeks and it's been a while since I've been in the shop so I thought I'd have a look at whatever you have that's new. I can always use more clothes."

Seth chuckled. "Well over here, we just got in some new t-shirts."

Dean watched Seth squeeze past him and he couldn't help but drop his gaze to look at Seth's ass. The way the white denim clung to Seth's rounded, pert ass forced him to tug his bottom lip in between his teeth as he followed behind the younger man. He ignored the other set of eyes that he could feel that were staring right into him as he walked. They stopped over the other side of the small shop in front of a table that was stacked with various different coloured and patterned shirts.

Seth picked up a dark grey t-shirt that had a red lion on the front with the black with bold words of 'Authority' written across it. He unfolded it and held it up to Dean who wrinkled his nose at it. "Don't you like it? It's our best seller."

"Reminds me of someone I don't like." Dean answered simply with a shrug. "What other ones do _you _like that aren't based on sales?"

Seth quickly folded up the t-shirt and placed it neatly back on his pile before he reached for one particular style that still had plenty of stock on the table. It was also a dark grey shirt with three blue rabid looking dogs on it. Underneath the picture of the cluster of dogs were the words 'Brotherhood' in the same blue but the words were all cracked. "This one is my personal favourite but it hasn't sold much. Roman thought it was a risk in buying it too."

"Does Roman have much input into what you buy?" Dean asked curiously.

Seth shrugged. "Sometimes. I mean, I design everything and order the stuff online from a website but he usually likes to have _some_ sort of input. He does own half the store after all."

"I like this shirt. I'll buy a few of them. That will show Roman that they don't sell." Dean grinned, earning a light laugh from Seth. "Show me what else _you_ like and maybe I might buy some more."

"Oh you will." Seth said with a cheeky grin. "I could get you buy the whole damn store I'm that good at my job."

Dean's lips twitched into an even larger grin. "What else are you good at?"

"I guess _you'll_ never find out." Seth shot back quickly. He leaned in closer to Dean so that Phil couldn't overhear their current conversation. "But whatever you're imagining, I'm the fucking best at."

Dean felt a sudden bolt of electricity shoot right to his cock, the words of the other man waking his dick up instantly. He hoped he didn't get an erection in this suit. He could barely fit into the tight fitting suit as it was, his own assets filling it out and the shiny pant material wrapped effortlessly around him, hugging to every curve like the whole garment was designed and made just to fit him. Having an erection would just stretch the suit pants to breaking point.

Seth turned back around once he'd reached his next destination, the wall across the other side of the store that had jeans hanging from it. He felt his cheeks colour as he locked his gaze with Dean's, the sudden spark of hunger in the sparkling blue orbs making his own heart beat faster. He was suddenly bombarded with flashbacks of their kiss in Dean's expensive car. His cheeks coloured an even darker shade of red as he thought back to that moment. He knew he had to have more kisses from the other man even if it was wrong and even if it would jeopardize his own relationship.

He shook his head, breaking the intense eye contact, the burning on his cheeks still there as he pulled down a pair of jeans that were sitting on a hook with a coat hanger. He lifted his gaze and met Dean's once more, that same rush of adrenaline coursing through his body. "These are my favourite pair of jeans in the store." He handed them over to the other man who he hoped liked them.

Dean took the jeans and looked over them, surprised that they weren't even skinny leg ones. They were pretty basic in comparison to a lot of the other ones. They were a dark denim colour with white stitching on the side of the pants and the pockets. He looked back up at Seth. "Why are these your favourite?"

"I dunno." Seth shrugged. "They just are. I can't wear them though. I look weird in pants that aren't skinny leg ones."

Dean smirked. "That's a good thing."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Do you like these jeans or not?"

"Yeah. They're good. I'll buy them too." Dean answered with a grin. "Anything else you want to try and get me to buy?"

"Depends on what you're after." Seth shot back with a grin of his own.

"I think you know what I'm after." Dean said quietly. He made sure that the words were only able to be heard by the younger man and not by his team member that could have easily overheard them.

Seth's cheeks flushed. "C'mon. You'll have to try them on!" He led the older man out of the eye shot of Phil who he could feel the older man's hazel gaze staring right through him. It made his skin crawl. He knew that once Dean was out of the store, he was going to get his ear chewed off by Phil which he knew he deserved. What he was doing _was _wrong.

He glanced around the corner and saw that Phil was still right on the other side of the store, sorting the clothes on the garment rack into their sizes and separating their colours and patterns as well. He glanced up at Dean who was looking at him in a confused way. He reached down and grabbed the older man's forearm, his finger tips burning from the bolt of electricity that shot through him. "Come with me." He said quietly, dragging Dean away from the change room and through the door at the back that led to his office.

His heart was beating a million miles an hour as he pulled Dean through the small door and didn't stop until he reached his office door. He twisted the silver knob and pulled the white wooden door open, stepping into the tiny office and closing the door behind them. His hand fiddled behind his back and pushed the lock on the door in to make sure that they wouldn't be interrupted. He finally dropped his hand away from Dean's forearm and went to lean on the corner of his desk, his brown eyes looking up into confused blue orbs. "I can't stop thinking about the kiss we shared."

Dean was a little taken aback from the words considering how quickly Seth had ran from the car after it had happened. "Oh really? It sounded like you regretted it the other night."

"I, uh, I know it was wrong to do it cause I'm with Roman but-" Seth sighed sharply, his mind fogging with thoughts of what would happen if his boyfriend were to find out.

Dean's brow creased slightly. "But what?"

"It felt right." Seth said in a barely audible whisper. "There was _something_ about kissing you that made me feel something that not even Roman makes me feel." He felt himself tear up, his brown eyes bubbling with emotion, his heart racing as he looked up into Dean's blue eyes. His ever seeing blue eyes.

"It was just a kiss." Dean responded as if it meant nothing to him.

"But what if I want to kiss you again?" Seth asked, his heart thumping against his chest.

"Then kiss me." Dean answered. "I'm not going to stop you from doing what you want."

Seth could feel his heart pounding in his mouth as Dean slowly closed the gap between them, stopping just in front of him. He stood up so that they were chest to chest, nose to nose, almost mouth to mouth. He could practically taste Dean's lips on his own while the other man's blue eyes stared right into his own. He could hear the warnings echoing in his head that he shouldn't do it, that he should just ask the older man to leave and avoid him for the rest of his life but he couldn't do that.

One drunken, sloppy kiss and he had to feel those lips pressed up against his, feel Dean's tongue sliding against his own. He reached his hands up, his fingers almost shaking as he placed one around the back of Dean's neck and the other on his strong, muscular shoulder. He ignored his conscience as he leaned his face forward, the first touch of their lips meeting again sent shock waves through his body. He knew that Dean had to feel their chemistry, the bolts of lightning shooting around them unmissable as his brown eyes slid closed and he pushed his lips firmly against the other man's.

Dean smiled through the kiss, the clothes in his hands falling to the ground as he placed his hands on Seth's slender hips and pulled the younger man in closer so that their bodies were right up against each other. He hated to admit it that Seth made him feel something that no one else ever had before. His heart pulsated when he even thought of the younger man. His blue eyes slid shut as his lips parted and his tongue poked out, tracing Seth's bottom lip, the slightly fuller lip opening so that Dean could push his tongue inside.

Seth tilted his head to the side, the lightest of moans leaving his mouth as their tongues touched. He pushed his entire body in closer to Dean's, the hand on Dean's shoulder sliding down and grabbing at his bicep through the thick material of the suit jacket while their tongues dueled inside of his mouth. Kissing Dean felt so wrong and so right all at the same time. He could never grow tired of getting kissed by this man. Never.

Dean moved his hands from Seth's hips, his two large hands grabbing at the younger man's pert butt through the fabric of his white skinny leg jeans, a greedy moan being ripped from the base of his throat as he finally felt those cheeks even if they were covered. He moaned again, imagining how those perfect cheeks would feel in his palms. He squeezed his hands against Seth's ass, a moan leaving Seth's lips this time before he slid his hands down and grabbed at the back of his thighs. Their lips never once parted while he lifted the younger man up and placed up on the edge of the desk.

Seth's other hand slid from the back of Dean's neck to the older man's other bicep while his legs wrapped around Dean's legs, pulling the other man in closer. He moaned again when he felt the heavy weight of what he knew must have been Dean's erection pressing up against his inner thigh. He liked that feeling. He liked it a lot. His mind ran miles away from him as he curled his tongue against Dean's. He'd seen the clear outline of the older man's cock the first time he'd met him and he wondered what he'd actually look like out of briefs, what Dean's cock would feel like in his hand, what Dean's cock would taste in his mouth and most importantly how Dean's cock would feel as the older man pounded him right into the table.

Seth pushed back hard against Dean, his own cock throbbing inside of his jeans. He was so close to kicking Phil out of the shop and _begging_ Dean to fuck him which ever way he wanted across his desk. His right hand slid from Dean's bicep, across his chest and right down to his crotch. He ran his hand across the bulge, his fingers squeezing around the length causing him to moan. His assumptions about the other man's cock size were definitely not wrong. He could feel the throbbing cock right in his fingers, long and nice and thick. He moaned again, pushing himself in closer, _desperate_ to get more from this kiss. Dean couldn't say that this kiss didn't mean anything now.

"Seth! What the fuck are you doing?!" Phil's voice roared through the door, the handle rattling as the pair broke apart.

Seth's brown eyes were wide, his hands still grabbing at Dean. "I was just showing Dean my office." He knew his voice sounded croaky.

"Why is the door locked?" Phil's voice yelled through the door, the door handle rattling even louder this time.

"I dunno. Must have accidentally locked it out of habit." Seth answered. "We'll be out in a minute."

Seth heard his friend curse something before the sound of his footsteps stomping down the corridor and back out to the shop floor flooded through the room. His brown eyes looked up and locked onto Dean's. He could see the same lust in those blue eyes that was when they were out on the floor. His heart pounded in his chest from such an intense gaze. He didn't know what to say. He definitely didn't regret it but it certainly wasn't his proudest moment either.

"Your hand is still on my dick." Dean's lips twitched into a smirk, enjoying the feeling of Seth's hand on his cock.

Seth's cheeks flushed, the warmness in his hand all too obvious. He could feel the way Dean's cock throbbed in his hand and he liked it. He liked it a lot. His hand slowly moved away from Dean cock and placed it on jean covered thigh, his palm as hot as his cheeks felt right now. "I didn't-"

"Don't you fucking say that you didn't mean for _that_ to happen!" Dean cut in. His tone was sharp, his blue eyes narrowed. "I might have believed it the other night but I know for a fact that you wanted it today." His hands squeezed at Seth's narrow hips, the digits digging into slender muscle.

Seth's brown eyes widened. "I wasn't going to say that. I just didn't mean for the kiss to get so _intense_." He could feel his heart thumping hard in his chest as their eyes locked. "I was so close to ripping your clothes off and _begging _you to fuck me over this table."

Dean smirked. "Not here."

Seth furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"The first time that I fuck you, I don't want it to be somewhere that just _anyone_ could walk in on." Dean answered simply. He could see the anxiety wash across the younger man's handsome face. Maybe he was being a little unfair, asking for a little too much of Seth. Maybe he was pushing for too much from Seth when he knew that the younger man was in love with Roman. But at the the end of the day, he was only in it for himself. That was the way he'd gotten everything in life from his wonderful career to his personal life.

"Who said I would even let you?" Seth asked quietly. His heart was still racing, his mind riddled with guilt. He tried not to think about Roman right now. He knew that would only make him feel worse and even though he knew he deserved it, he didn't want to push himself through that right now.

"I think you will Seth." Dean grinned. His hands squeezed one more time on Seth's hips before he pulled them away and took the few steps out of the younger man's grip. He felt a sudden coldness on his arms from where Seth's hands were and he tried to ignore that. He bent down and picked up the clothes that Seth had picked out for him. "I suppose I should go. I have a conference call at 3.30 and it's already 2.30." He said as he glanced at his expensive watch. "Do you want to put my sale through?"

Seth nodded mutely. He slid off the ledge of his desk, adjusting himself so that it wasn't _completely_ obvious that he had an erection and walked to the door, sliding in front of Dean and unlocking the door. He ignored the feeling of the older man's hand as it slid across his pert ass cheeks and copped one last feel of him. He opened the door and stepped through, leading the older man through the narrow corridor and back out to the shop floor.

Once they walked out of the other door, he was immediately met with a pair of glaring hazel orbs. He really wished he could disappear and _not _hear the ranting of his best friend. He took the purchases out of Dean's hands and rung them up on the cash register, bagging them up while he put the transaction through. Once it was all finalized, he handed Dean his bag of purchases and smiled. "Bye Dean."

"I'll see ya round Seth." Dean's lips turned into a grin so large that it was almost vertical before he turned and left the small store, a spring in his step as he walked.

Seth groaned before turning his head towards his friend who was watching him intensely. "What?"

"Don't _what_ me Rollins!" Phil snapped. "I'm not the one whose taking men into my office to do god knows what with!"

"What's the big fucking deal? I just showed him my office." Seth snapped. "He knows a lot about business and he was curious."

"You're a terrible liar Seth." Phil shot back. "I just can't believe that you would do that to Roman. Roman is a great guy who treats you like you're a god damn Prince and how do you repay him? You fuck around with his old friend from college!"

"First of all, I'm not fucking around with anyone." Seth said sharply. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. Lying was never his strongest trait and it made it hard to do it to his best friend when he knew he was ruining everything. "Secondly, mind your own damn business. Last time I checked, Roman was _my_ boyfriend and not _yours_." His could barely hear himself over the sound of his heart beating in his chest. The emotion that was bubbling up inside him was almost getting too much. "If you weren't so fucking concerned with what everyone else was doing, then you could do your job and fix that fucking wall like I've been asking you to do for days now."

Phil was stunned silent. He had never seen Seth like this before ever and he'd known him for a while now.

"I will be in my office but don't you dare come back there unless it is urgent!" Seth snapped before storming away from the shop floor and back to his office. He pushed through the door and slammed it shut.

He threw himself into his office chair and slumped his head onto the desk. Every emotion washing over him right this minute. He knew Phil was right. Roman treated him so well, bought him absolutely anything that he asked for and he paid him back by kissing Dean and possibly doing more. He'd fucked up bad and he didn't know if he could stop himself from doing more with Dean. Roman was his love but Dean made things exciting.

"I'm fucked." Seth said quietly. His hands running through his hair and squeezing tightly as the first tear rolled down his cheek.

**TBC**

**A/N: **well another chapter down and things are starting to get sticky. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Your reviews really motivate me to keep on writing. Thanks again! GatesVengeance x


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Roman looked up from his computer screen when he heard a knock on his office door. His eyesight was starting to get a little blurry from spending the past few hours staring at the small screen, analyzing sales reports and every other part of the business that was to do with his management team to prepare for his meeting this morning with his second in charge before he had another meeting this afternoon with Dean. He wasn't necessarily stressed about either meeting but they were something he didn't really like doing. He already had a list of jobs that he needed to fix from Dean and he knew he would be pulling yet another twelve hour shift or possibly more depending on how long both of these meetings went for.

His lips twitched into a small smile when he saw it was his second in charge standing at the door, John Cena. "Come in John. Shut the door and take a seat." His grey eyes watched as John stepped inside of the office and closed the door, all of the sounds from outside being drowned out once the door slid shut.

John was a rather large man. He was a few inches shorter than Roman but had large, bulging muscles that were often concealed under ill fitting white button up shirts, jackets and suit pants. He had short, shaven hair with just a small amount of hair right on the top of his skull giving him a crew cut. He was always smiling, joking around with the other managers but could be professional when it came to the Team Members he was in charge of. John was a few years older than Roman and had been in this position long before Roman had even made it past Department Manager stage. For some reason, when the search for a new Store Manager began, John was overlooked and Roman got the top job instead. John didn't seem to resent him at all though and for that he was thankful.

"So today we'll be doing your performance evaluation." Roman started. He turned off the computer monitor screen and focused completely on John sitting across the table. "I trust you have your folders with you?"

John smiled at him. "Of course. I've done this a few times before."

Roman laughed lightly. "Just making sure." He opened up his own manila folder that had a sheet full of questions inside. He reached for his pen and popped the lid off of it. "First question: What sort of characteristics do you possess that separates you from other Managers?"

"I think my ability to lead is my strongest asset." John started. His blue eyes watching as Roman scribbled down his answer. "There are some Managers who just don't have that ability to be able to rally their Team Members behind them but I think I can be both firm and friendly. I get the most out of everyone, including other Managers and I know I can push them further than they even knew was possible. I work with every single person that is under my lead and I make them the best that they can be."

"Very good." Roman murmured as he filled out the lines. "Okay next question-" He was cut off when his phone in the office started ringing. "Sorry. I'll just grab this quickly." He grabbed the corded phone and held it up to his ear. "Roman Reigns speaking."

There was a slight pause before the voice finally spoke. "Hey Rome. It's me."

Roman let out a sigh. "Seth." He breathed down the line. He was very aware of the fact that John's blue eyes were watching his every move. "Why are you calling? You know I've got important meetings today."

"I know baby and I'm sorry but I just had to ask you something." Seth's voice ran through the phone. Even through the line, he could tell that Seth was nervous about something.

"What is it?" Roman's tone was sharp but still sounded somewhat friendly.

"Well, uh, Dean asked if I wanted to go out for dinner with him after I've finished work. Just the two of us. Is that alright with you?" Seth's words were rushed, panicked.

Roman furrowed his brow and reached his other hand up to rub at the budding headache on the side of his head. "Why would I mind? I'm gonna be here probably all night again so you can go out if you want to babe."

"I just wanted to make sure it was okay by you before I said yes or no." Even though he couldn't see him, Roman knew that Seth was smiling. "I hope I get to see you tonight."

"You will." Roman responded. "I've gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too." Seth's voice rang down the line before the phone went dead.

Roman hung the phone up and turned back to John who was still looking at him. "Right. Well now that's done, we can get back to this."

"Is everything alright with you and Seth?" John asked cautiously. "I mean, I know I have no right to pry but you seem a little distant from him lately."

Roman sighed. "I've just been spending too many hours here lately and he's been spending all _his_ extra time with Dean." He watched the way John's eyes widened. "I used to go to college with Dean and I encouraged them to be friends which it looks like they are. And I'm happy."

"Are you though?" John pressed.

Roman shrugged. "My boss and my boyfriend having dinner without me has me a little worried."

"You could have told him 'no' Rome." John pointed out.

Roman shook his head. "I wouldn't stop him from doing anything that he wants to do. And it's just dinner."

John smiled mutely, a little unsure of what he was supposed to say right now. He could see that Roman was concealing something from him but it wasn't his place to push. They were friends and he knew if Roman truly needed his help, he would come and ask for it.

"Alright. Next question." Roman glanced down at the sheet of paper. "From your list of goals from last year, how many of these have you achieved and why haven't you achieved the rest of them?"

* * *

Seth could feel the light buzz that the alcohol was giving him, the sensation washing over him as he continued drinking. His brown eyes kept locking with Dean's blue orbs, private conversations passing between them as they enjoyed their main meals. Dean had insisted that they try a restaurant that was right on the beach that served not only Seafood but specialized in a large range of Cocktails. Seth had been slurping down the sugary beverages like they were water, his grin growing sloppier and sloppier as the night progressed.

"You look really good tonight Seth." Dean said quietly. His blue eyes were focused on every aspect of Seth's outfit from the slim fit jacket all the way down to his tight pants. He licked his lips, pretending to taste some of the sauce that had been left there from his last bite of food when in actuality he was licking his lips because of the younger man sitting across from him. "And I mean _really_ good."

Seth's cheeks flushed slightly, a mixture from the compliment and from the alcohol he'd consumed. "Thanks. I got all dressed up just for you." He clasped his hand down across his lips, horrified that he'd said that out loud. The words were meant to be thoughts instead of actually being spoken. His cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." He said quietly.

Dean's lips twitched into a grin. "It's okay Seth. I like it when you dress up _just for me_." He whispered and put extra emphasis on the last three words, his grin growing as Seth's did.

"You know, you could be using these techniques to woo someone who _doesn't_ have a boyfriend." Seth pointed out in a playful tone.

"But maybe I'm already wooing the person I want and he just _happens_ to have a boyfriend." Dean shot back. He lifted his glass of beer to his lips and took in a long gulp, blue eyes still locked on Seth's as he swallowed the drink down. He watched the way that Seth's facial expression changed to one of confusion. He placed his drink back on the table. "What's wrong?"

"Just everything I'm doing." Seth answered. He drained the last of his cocktail before placing the glass on the table. "I was happy with Roman, so so happy and then _you_ walk in and have me questioning my entire fucking relationship."

Dean glanced around the restaurant, a little fearful that someone either Seth or Roman knew would overhear them and then go blabbing. He glanced at Seth's plate, noticing it was empty. "C'mon. Let's go for a walk along the beach."

Seth nodded, slowly standing to his feet, his whole head spinning as he did. He leaned forward and clutched the table desperately. He didn't even think he was that drunk until right in that moment. He felt a sudden wash of warmness overwhelm him when he felt Dean's hand around his waist, holding him steady as he stumbled with Dean to the front of the restaurant. It felt nice to have Dean's arm around him, holding him.

Dean walked up to the front, sliding his wallet out from his pants and pulling out his black credit card. The waiter behind the counter gave them a funny look as he processed their transaction but didn't say a word, handing Dean back the black plastic card once the payment had gone through. He kept a firm grip around Seth's waist as they exited the bustling restaurant. The instant they exited the loud restaurant, there was a sudden feeling of serenity that washed over him.

Seth smiled as he inhaled the salty, Pensacola air. He felt himself sober up a little bit more as he clung to Dean's strong body while they crossed the road. It was dark now and there was barely anyone around. He lifted his gaze up towards the sky, the moon casting an eerie glow across the normally picture perfect water. But he liked the way it looked. And he certainly couldn't deny that he liked the way that Dean's hand felt around his waist, the warmness radiating through his suit material. "Do you wanna walk East or West along the beach?"

"West." Dean answered immediately.

Dean's arm stayed wrapped tightly around Seth's waist as they crossed the street and made their way onto the beach. There was a slight chill in the air as they walked right along the water. From a distance, he knew that they looked like a picture perfect couple and there was something about that fact that made his chest swell up with pride. He didn't like that feeling, his emotions hitting overdrive. He didn't like getting close to people emotionally but for some reason Seth made him want to feel something else. Seth made him want to get closer to him.

His mind ran through the many different possibilities of whatever he could get with Seth. He knew that if he pushed the younger man hard enough, he could pretty much get whatever he wanted. Roman didn't even cross his mind as he thought about all the things he wanted to do with Seth even though he knew it should have. Roman was only his concern in the professional world and while he valued their personal relationship, he valued his own budding relationship with Seth more. He ignored the 'Bros before Hoes' rule, thinking with his dick first as always instead of his brain.

"The beach is beautiful at night." Seth said quietly.

Dean turned to look at Seth, his brown eyes gazing out into the ocean. A smile grew across his lips, the soothing sound of the waves crashing against the shore was something he was beginning to love and appreciate about living in Florida. There wasn't moments like this back in Cincinnati. He turned to look at Seth, the younger man's face illuminated by the moon's bright glow. His smile grew wider, the thrumming in his chest making him feel more than a little uncomfortable. "I'd much rather stare at you instead of the beach."

Seth felt his cheeks flush from the compliment and he turned, looking into Dean's blue eyes. He could see the same intensity, that same passion that he could feel deep in his body reflected in Dean's eyes. "Let's sit down."

Seth had already slumped to the ground, his ass landing on the sand while his hand tugged Dean to follow him. He felt the coldness around his waist from the mere moments that Dean's strong arm wasn't around him and that startled him a little bit. It made him feel even worse when a feeling of completeness washed over him as Dean's arm slid back around him. He took a deep breath before he turned his head to the right to look at the other man. Their eyes locked for perhaps the hundredth time that night, another secret conversation passing through them as they just stared at each other.

It was obvious to each other that there was an undeniable spark between them. Seth could feel his heart thrumming as they stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime before he finally spoke. He ignored the fact that he'd never had this sort of moment with Roman. "I want to kiss you." His words were so quiet that the sound of the waves crashing almost drowned them out.

Dean's lips twitched into a smile. "Then kiss me."

Seth leaned forward without a moment's hesitation and pressed their lips together. His brown eyes slid closed as their mouths morphed together and he found himself pushing in closer to Dean's warm body. One of his hands reached up to grab at the back of Dean's head while the other grabbed at his arm, clutching onto the strong bicep muscles like his life depended on it. He felt Dean's arm tighten around him and pull him closer, the action causing a light moan to leave his lips as their bodies pressed up tighter to each other. It felt good to have Dean so close to him like this.

His lips parted and he allowed Dean's tongue to probe inside of his mouth, the thick, pink muscle rubbing and curling with his own tongue. He moaned into the kiss, the sound being swallowed by Dean's hungry mouth as their kiss intensified. Their mouths moved in sync, eagerly rubbing tongues and lips together as they moaned into each others mouths. Seth was so wrapped up in the kiss that he didn't even notice that Dean had pushed him to lie down on his back until his head hit the cold sand.

He didn't stop the kiss however, his hands instead grabbing tighter and pulling Dean closer so that he was almost on top of him. Almost. Because Dean resisted the urge to push his larger body on top of Seth's, his hand instead creeping across Seth's lean body and gently stroking his cock through his pants.

Seth kissed back harder than he even thought possible. The gentle strokes of Dean's hand against his cock was driving him crazy. He wanted more, he had to have more of this. He didn't break the kiss as he reached down to fumble at his belt buckle. He barely been able to undo his belt when he felt his hand being smacked away. His eyes shot open and he broke the kiss to look at Dean, trying to read the other man's facial expression. "What was that for?"

"You lie back and enjoy this. I don't want you touching anything." Dean said with a sly smile. He leaned back forward and pressed his lips back against Seth's, that same bolt of electricity coursing through his body from their out of this world kiss. He refused to close his eyes until he saw Seth's brown eyes flutter shut behind his pretty lashes.

His hand crept down Seth's body, not stopping until his fingertips were grazing the clasp and the zipper of the younger man's tight pants. He slowly, tortuously undid the clasp and dragged the zipper down while their tongues dueled inside of Seth's mouth. He pushed Seth's pants down slightly off the younger man's hips, revealing Seth's dark coloured briefs. He had to break the kiss to look down at the outline of the younger man's hard cock through the briefs.

He hooked his fingers into either side of the briefs and pulled them down low enough so that he had enough access to Seth's cock. He licked his lips. Even in the smallest bit of light, he could see that Seth had a nice looking dick. It was a decent length and had an equal amount of thickness. He knew that he had the edge over Seth in both length and girth but he still appreciated the younger man's cock. He glanced up at Seth who had his head back against the sand, his brown eyes wide, lips parted and his cheeks were coloured slightly. Seth looked like the epitome of sex right now and he really fucking liked that.

He lifted his hand up to his lips and spat a glob of saliva into it. There was no lube handy and he didn't want to hurt the other man even if Seth's cock was dripping wet. He reached down and wrapped his hand around the other man's erection, his large hand squeezing at the hot flesh, a satisfied grin growing on his face when he felt the dick twitch in his grasp. He slowly started to work his hand up and down Seth's throbbing cock, his hand twisting around the thick length as he moved.

Seth let out his first moan, a soft, needy whimper as he looked down and watched Dean work his cock over ever so slowly. He felt Dean's eyes glance up and look at him after the first noise left his lips and he couldn't help but reach up and grab either side of the other man's head before pulling their lips back together. He moaned even louder into the kiss when he felt Dean's hand speed up ever so slightly. This slow, drawn out pace was going to be the death of him. He bucked his hips up ever so slightly, making Dean's hand speed up just enough for him to emit yet another moan.

Dean kept his eyes open as they kissed, his blue eyes locked on Seth's facial expression as he worked his cock closer and closer. He wanted to hear more moans from the younger man, wanted to hear him practically scream his name as he came right there on the empty beach where just about anyone could walk by. He knew it was a risk but at this point he didn't really care. His focus was on Seth and Seth alone.

He broke the kiss once more when he heard Seth moan what sounded like his name. His hand tightened around Seth's cock and he worked him faster again, trying to rip his name from Seth's lips once more. He was rewarded a few moments later when he heard

Seth moan his name in the neediest, hottest way he'd ever heard. His hand sped up once again, coercing another moan from the younger man. He was on his side but he pushed his body in closer to Seth's so that his erection was pressing into the younger man's thigh while his head dropped and he buried his face in Seth's neck, his nose inhaling the delicious scent of the younger man. "You are so fucking hot. You have no fucking idea what those noises are doing to me right now."

Seth let out another sharp gasp as he felt Dean pepper light kisses against his neck. His neck was one of his most sensitive spots and the way that Dean was pressing kisses there, it was almost like he knew. "_Dean._" His hips bucked up as he spoke. His skin felt like it was on fire right now. There was so many good sensations right now that he could feel his toes curling from inside his shoes, his stomach clenching desperately. "I want you to get me off. I'm almost there."

"I know. I can feel it." Dean's breath was a whisper against Seth's skin as his hand continued pumping Seth's cock almost erratically. Every time he heard his name being pulled from Seth's lips, he felt his cock twitch desperately from inside his own pants. It took all of his self restraint not to just pull Seth's pants off and push his cock inside of the younger man's ass. He wanted to wait until the moment was perfect and right now was not that moment. "You gonna fucking scream my name when you do?"

"Y-yeah." Seth panted. He could feel his stomach clenching tighter the faster Dean's hand pumped him. It was almost as though he could taste his orgasm and it was right there on the tip of his tongue. He'd never found hand jobs as erotic as right this moment with Dean. But there was many things that Dean had introduced him to that he never thought would make him feel the way that he did.

He wanted to keep his eyes open as he neared his completion, his mind spinning from the delirious pleasure but he found he couldn't. They fluttered shut and he all but melted back against the sand. "I'm close. I'm so damn close."

Dean smirked. He lifted his head and slithered down Seth's body, making sure not to disturb him or hint him about what he was just about to do. His hand kept pumping Seth's cock until he was sure that Seth was right there on the brink and that's when he made his move. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Seth's warm cock just as the first hot spurts of cum shot into his mouth.

Seth moaned Dean's name so loudly he was sure it echoed around the beach as he came, his cum shooting into Dean's mouth. His entire body shuddered as he rocketed through his orgasm. Dean's hand had been more than enough to get him off but the added feeling of Dean's warm, wet lips around his cock had made it feel about ten thousand times more intense. His brown eyes stayed shut for a few moments as his hips moved back and forth a few times while he came down from his orgasm.

Dean pulled away from Seth's cock after a moment. He gulped down Seth's cum, the salty taste making him wince slightly. He normally didn't even get close enough to his partners cocks to do this but there was something about Seth that made him want to do it and there was an extra amount of desire that made him want to swallow, to taste the younger man. He slithered back up Seth's body to where he was lying before and he pressed their lips back together.

Seth moaned into the kiss and rolled onto his side, pushing his body back up as close and as tight to Dean's as he possibly could. His heart was racing in his chest when he felt Dean's hard cock pressing into his flaccid one. He pulled back from the kiss and gently pushed Dean back so that he was against the sand this time. He leaned forward and pressed a final, lingering kiss to the other man's lips before he slid down Dean's strong body, resting in between his strong legs.

He lifted his gaze and locked it with Dean's. Their brown and blue orbs sharing desires and conversations that would never be voiced while Seth's hands made short work of Dean's pants. The belt was undone quickly before the actual pants followed. He only pulled them down low enough so that he could reach everything and that Dean didn't have to go home with sand in every crevice. His hands were shaking as he reached up to pull down Dean's underpants, his stomach doing back flips because he knew that once he did this, he'd be jumping over the line of self respect and no return.

He tugged Dean's briefs down and had to hold back the gasp that threatened to leave his lips. Dean was bigger than he thought, much bigger and definitely a lot thicker. He gingerly reached forward and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. He slowly worked his hand up and down a few times. He didn't even think that all of this would fit inside of his mouth, let alone anywhere else. He tried to shake his mind of those thoughts for now and focus on getting the older man off, returning the favour of pleasuring him.

He looked up at Dean one last time before he leaned forward and lapped at the already swollen and leaking cock head. He couldn't hold back the moan that left his lips as he tasted the first beads of precum. Dean tasted a lot different than what he was expecting, sweeter as well. He lapped the cock head a few more times before he finally wrapped his lips around it, sucking hard. He wasted no time pushing his lips down the other man's cock, another moan being ripped from the base of his throat as he swallowed down as much as he possibly could before he bobbed back up only to repeat the same motion again. And again. And again.

Dean let his eyes slide shut and his head drop back against the sand as he gave into the delirious pleasure that Seth was giving him. Seth's mouth felt better than he imagined, the hot, wet walls sucking and swallowing around his cock like he was born to do it. He slowly reached down and threaded a hand through Seth's hair, guiding the younger man's movements with his mouth. He moaned Seth's name lowly, the wonderful suction of Seth's lips and mouth causing his whole body to shudder, his stomach clench hard and his balls draw up tighter to his body.

He was almost embarrassed with how close he was already. Almost. He would have been if Seth didn't possess the best mouth he'd ever had the pleasure of being able to have his dick inside of. He tried to concentrate on Seth's rhythm, the steady flow of up and down. Quick up, slow down. Up and down. Up. Down. His breathing was starting to get a little rushed, his head swimming, his hand tightening in Seth's short hair. He was sure he heard a whine come from Seth but he didn't hear another word from the other man as he pushed his hips up, forcing his cock deep inside of Seth's mouth, pressing it right down his throat.

Seth moaned. He liked being manhandled like this. He liked the way that Dean was pushing his cock further down his already full throat just so he could have it all in his mouth. He increased the suction of his cheeks as Dean's hips rocked in and out of his mouth. His mind was already running forward to the next time that he could have Dean's cock in his mouth and they hadn't even finished the first one yet. He could hear Dean lightly moaning his name as his thrusts started to get a little more erratic and he applied just that little bit more pressure. He was ready to swallow everything that he knew Dean was going to give him.

Dean knew he couldn't hold on much longer even if he tried. His stomach was tight just like his balls and Seth's mouth was way too perfect try and hold on. He rocked his hips in and out of the younger man's mouth a few more times before he came with a muffled groan of Seth's name. He was nowhere near as loud as what Seth was but that didn't matter. There was the same intimacy shared between the two separate orgasms as he shot his load down Seth's throat. He could still feel Seth's talented mouth suckling and swallowing around his cock and he could barely contain himself. His dick was still throbbing even when Seth pulled off of him and crawled up his body to press their lips back together.

Seth took complete control of this kiss, his tongue probing inside of Dean's mouth, tasting his own essence while he shared the taste of the other man's with him. This moment was almost perfect with the two of them lying on the empty beach, pressed together, tongues entwined after a passion filled experience. This moment made him feel completely different to anything he'd ever felt. Dean was completely different to Roman. Roman would never do something like this, be so sporadic that they would do something so sexual out in the open like this.

His heart hurt as he thought of his loving boyfriend. He'd well and truly stepped over the line by doing this and he knew he was in far too deep now to back track. He abruptly ended the kiss and rolled off Dean. The shame that was coursing through his body was almost too much. He quickly did up his pants and folded his arms across himself. He needed to get home and wash this guilt away.

Dean sat up and looked over at Seth. It was written all over his face but he'd ask the question anyway. "What's wrong Seth?"

Seth turned and looked at him in a way he hadn't ever done before. "I think you need to take me home now."

**TBC**

**A/N:** and so the plot thickens and Seth digs himself a deeper hole. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I am so excited and overwhelmed with the response I've had so far. Thank you again! Until next week, GatesVengeance x


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth felt the lowest that he had ever felt when he returned home after his night out with Dean. The drive from the beach to his house had been deathly silent, not even the dull sound of the radio was able to drown out his thoughts. His mind had been running in overdrive since it had finally dawned on him exactly what he'd done. He knew it was the wrong thing to do but there was a part of him that definitely didn't regret it. Despite what his conscience had been telling him, ultimately it was his decision and this was something that he had wanted.

He was glad when he finally did return home that Roman's car wasn't there. He mumbled a barely audible 'thank you' before he fled from the car and all but ran inside. The moment he'd made it through the large doors of the home he shared with his boyfriend, he made a beeline for the shower upstairs. He walked into the large bathroom and stripped himself of the clothes he was wearing.

He didn't care as the expensive material crumpled right in front of his eyes. He just wanted the clothing off and he wanted to get into the shower. He couldn't bring himself to look at his reflection in the large mirror, knowing that the man who would be staring back at him would be someone he both wouldn't recognize and someone he didn't want to look at anyway.

He reached into the smallish tiled cubicle and turned the knobs on, the sound of the hot and cold water gushing from the taps echoing around the room. He tested his hand underneath the water spray, making sure it was the perfect temperature before he stepped inside. He drew his hand back slowly and slid into the shower, his movements as swift as the glass door closing behind him.

He let out a light sigh as the water cascaded down his tanned body, the warm water soothing his sore and tired muscles while his eyes slid shut. His mind swam with his own dreaded consequences as he stood there for a few minutes. He could vividly see the look the look in Dean's eyes, the desire and the want so clear even in the almost darkness on the beach. He felt his heart begin to race as his mind went back to that moment. He'd been so caught up in the moment that he had barely thought of the repercussions until it was over. Not that he could even say he didn't want to do that with Dean because he had wanted it.

He'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard the dull thudding of footsteps into the bathroom. He'd bent down to pick up his shampoo when he felt a pair of strong hands on his back. His brown eyes shot open and he turned around to see that Roman was behind him with a sly grin on his lips. He could feel his heart beating harder in his chest. He was fearful that his man could see the guilty look in his eyes. But if Roman picked up on some sort of peculiar body language, he didn't bring it up. Instead his grey eyes sparkled with desire.

Seth's face broke into a forced smile. "You scared me Roman. I was off in my own world there."

"How about I take you to Heaven?" Roman grinned. He leaned in and pressed soft, gentle kisses against Seth's shoulders while his hands slid down to grab at his younger boyfriend's hips. He stepped in closer and pushed his naked body up against Seth's, his hardening cock easily sliding in between Seth's rounded ass cheeks. He pushed his body in impossibly closer, his cock sliding against the younger man's hole. "C'mon Seth. Tell me you want it. I know you do."

Seth gasped loudly as he felt Roman's teeth sink into his neck. His instant reaction was to push back into his boyfriend's cock. It felt so good to have Roman pressing up against him like that while his strong hands held him steady. It had been a few weeks since they'd been able to get this close, get this intimate with his boyfriend and it felt nice. He turned his head back around and all but melted into Roman's touch. He felt his brown eyes slide shut while Roman's hands moved around to the front of his body, the finger tips rubbing against slender muscles.

For the briefest of moments, it was all about them and there was no guilt or conscience kicking in. Everything felt like it was supposed to be. Everything felt like it _used_ to be right in this moment. He knew that Roman was the love of his life and nothing was going to change that. At least that was what he'd thought before he'd met Dean. His heart felt heavy from the man behind him, his entire body filling with shame.

He inwardly sighed. He could barely feel the kisses that Roman was pressing to his shoulders and the back of his neck anymore. His mind was swamped with guilt, his conscience kicking in and making him feel like the biggest piece of shit out there. Which he knew he was. That had to be the reason that he'd cheated on his loving boyfriend of so many years. That had to be the reason that he was stepping over the line of throwing absolutely everything away.

When his mind wandered to the other side of the line though, the guilt almost disappeared immediately. Being with Dean made absolutely everything feel right. It made his heart swell and sing with a completely different kind of love and devotion than what he had with Roman. Roman was his very own Prince Charming, his knight in shining armour. He was just everything that Seth knew he should want and he did. He still did.

But Roman didn't make his heart race in the same way Dean did. He didn't render him speechless with a single look. He knew that Dean was bad for him, that the older man was purely in it for sex. Not that they'd even reach that conversation or that point but he didn't know how much longer he could resist. They had a chemistry that he had never experienced with anyone else before. Every touch they shared sent bolts of electricity coursing through his body. His restraint was crumbling around him and he knew deep in his soul that it was only a matter of time before he strayed again.

He was so into his own mind that he had almost forgotten that Roman was even with him in the shower. That was until he felt Roman start to push inside of him. He wriggled out of the strong grasp and turned around so that his back was flat against the cold tiled wall. His brown eyes opened slowly, long lashes fluttering as he looked at his lover. His voice was soft as he spoke. "Roman."

Roman's grey eyes scanned Seth's face carefully. "What's wrong?" His voice was panicked. His entire body went cold when he felt Seth pull away from him, the rejection causing his heart to hurt inside of his broad chest.

"I can't have sex with you." Seth's voice remained quiet. He could feel tears building in the corners of his eyes. The look on Roman's face was almost too much to handle. "I-I don't feel well. I feel sick."

Roman groaned loudly. "You don't look sick Seth." His words were so sharp they cut Seth like a knife.

"I just, I'm sorry. I've just been feeling a little off today." Seth apologized lamely.

"If you were sick, you shouldn't have went out for dinner with Dean." Roman snapped. "But I suppose that wouldn't have stopped you. You two have been pretty chummy lately." He added sharply before stepping out of the shower.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Seth snapped back as he turned off the water in the shower before he too stepped out into the bathroom. He could feel his heart racing as he reached for his towel and dried himself off.

"Nothing." Roman answered quickly as he turned to look at his boyfriend. He could see the pain in Seth's eyes and that hurt his heart. "Just that you seem to have all this time to spend with Dean and not with your own boyfriend."

"I am only spending time with him because _you_ asked me to try and be friends with him!" Seth shot back. "And if you're gonna play that card; when in the hell was the last time you came home on time? When was the last time that _we_ got to spend time together?"

"I work twelve hour plus fucking days because Dean keeps me there!" Roman practically growled back at Seth. He knew it wasn't entirely fair to be taking out all of his frustrations on Seth when it wasn't all his fault but he felt like he didn't have a choice. He stormed out of their ensuite bathroom and went right back into their bedroom. He went to sit down on the edge of their King sized bed. He wasn't at all worried about the fact that the water from his hair was dripping on the quilt cover. His grey eyes watched carefully as Seth slowly made his way into their bedroom. "We haven't had sex in almost a month Seth."

"Not everything is about sex Roman." Seth's voice was quiet as he stayed in the doorway.

"I know it's not but I miss having that intimacy with you." Roman answered. Their eyes locked for a moment, brown on grey and they shared a tense, almost awkward moment that he wished he could easily forget. He could see the hurt in Seth's eyes and he felt like shit knowing that he'd caused it. "I'm just so fucking stressed and horny."

Seth resisted the laugh that normally would have spilled from his lips. He didn't have words to say right now. There was nothing at all that he even wanted to speak. His guilt was appearing again, right in the forefront of his mind.

"I love you Seth and you know that you mean the world to me." Roman started off. "I don't want us to have that sort of relationship where we become completely disconnected from each other."

Seth took a deep breath. "We won't be like that."

"How can you be so sure though? We have barely had a night together in almost a month and I feel like I've missed out on so much time with you." Roman could feel his temper rising again. "And you're spending all your time with _him_."

"Are-are you jealous?" Seth's voice was shaking.

"Of course I'm damn jealous! He gets to spend all this time with you and I'm stuck at fucking work!" Roman snapped back. "It's not fucking fair what you're doing Seth! It's not fair at all!"

"He's your friend Roman and _you're_ the one who wanted me to get to know him." Seth shot back. "And so what if I am spending time with him? He's a nice guy and you're not at home."

"Do you want me to quit my damn job so we can spend more time together Seth? Is that what you fucking want?" Roman's voice was growing louder with each word he spoke. "Cause I can do that if you want me to. We can live off what you make at the store and we'll probably have to move in with my parents because that store makes fuck all once you minus rent and salaries. But I'll do that if you want me to."

"I don't want you to do that." Seth said sharply. It felt like Roman was taking a jab at his managerial skills to run their store. "But maybe you can ask Dean to go home on time for once? Or give you a damn day off."

Roman groaned loudly. "It's not that easy Seth."

"It is. _Actually_." Seth said sharply. He folded his hands across his chest, ignoring the fact that his towel slipped off and landed in a pile on the floor. "You've worked fourteen days straight. You deserve a damn day off. Ask him or I'll ask-"

"Don't get involved with my work." Roman's voice was deathly serious. "My job is my livelihood and I have to live and breathe McMahon's if I ever want to make something of my career." He paused for a moment, his grey eyes turning cold. "And if you ever and I mean _ever_ get involved in anything from my job, there will be serious consequences."

"I'm not one of your staff members Roman and you can't bully me into compliance." Seth shot back. "It's clear now that I am not your number one priority but let me tell you that you are mine. I care about you and your well being and when I tell you that you need to have a day off, you need to have a day off because you're turning into a psycho."

Roman's eyes narrowed sharply. He opened his mouth to retort but Seth beat him to it.

"Well I'm sorry but you are. You're turning into this super aggressive, psycho guy that I don't even know." Seth cut in. "I offered to talk to Dean because I consider him a friend. And I'm sure that he would do just about anything to make sure that you're not too run down."

"You don't know Dean like I do." Roman said quietly. "His number one priority is his career and the business. My friendship with him falls far along the line. To him, I'm just another Store Manager."

"Roman." Seth's voice cracked as he said his boyfriend's name. He could see the pain and anguish written all over Roman's face. He didn't like seeing Roman like this at all. "Don't be like that."

Roman locked his gaze with Seth's once more, his heart racing in his chest. "I want to sleep in here by myself tonight."

Seth was taken aback. "So I'm supposed to sleep in the guest room, am I?"

Roman nodded once before he stood up and made his way back into the bathroom, not even acknowledging Seth as he walked past him. He dropped the towel and made his way towards the shower, stepping in once the water was at the right temperature. His grey orbs slid closed as he melted into the water. His heart hurt, everything hurt. It felt like he was losing yet another love to Dean.

Seth glanced at Roman's form in the shower once before he made his way to their chest of drawers. He dug around in the large mahogany drawers for a pair of cotton boxers and a shirt. He slid the boxers on first before he dug through the drawers for a shirt. It felt like time stood still when he finally picked out a shirt, his fingers tightening around one of Roman's old, black faded t-shirts from college. It was a tour shirt of Metallica's and even though it didn't fit Roman anymore, Seth had taken it upon himself to wear it for himself. He slid the shirt over his head and he had to stop the tears that were threatening to leave his eyes.

He glanced into the bathroom one last time before he grabbed his phone from their bedside table and made his way down the hall and into the spare bedroom. He pushed open the door and flicked on the light before he stopped. This room was so much colder than their own master bedroom, the bed smaller and the whole space of the room felt so distant. He closed the door behind him and turned off the light.

He walked the short distance from the door to the bed. On the bedside table next to him, there was a lamp that he fumbled with for a moment before the room became a little bit brighter. He pulled back the covers of the bed and slid inside, the unused sheets a little chilly on his warm body. He pulled the covers right up on himself before he glanced at his phone.

He unlocked the electronic device and went straight to his messages. He reopened his conversation with Dean and immediately typed a message he knew he may regret in the morning but right at this moment, he needed the comfort, he needed something. He reread over the message one last time before he sent it, the words _'I wish I'd gone home with you instead.'_ looming back at him from inside of a bright green bubble.

* * *

Dean was still propped up in bed on his work laptop when he heard his phone buzz from beside him. He unlocked the screen and smiled when he saw that it was from Seth. He responded quickly before placing the phone back next to him. He glanced at his computer screen and yawned. He'd been staring at the information in front of him ever since he got home from dinner with the younger man and he knew he'd be staring and reading over it for a little while longer before he was able to finally go to bed.

On the other side of the bed he could see his two cats curled up into balls, sleeping soundly. The sight brought a smile to his face as he looked at them. He reached over and gently stroked each of their cheeks. He owned two cats, both of which he'd purchased whilst he'd still been married. He could easily admit that he wasn't much of a cat person but Nikki has insisted, practically begged him to buy Solomon who was a chocolate brown and white cat who had thick fur and big bristling white whiskers. Solomon was the most docile cat he'd ever met and also the most affectionate.

Crowe on the other hand was completely different. After Solomon had refused to love her, Nikki had insisted that they get another cat. Dean had reluctantly agreed to indulge her with another animal that may not even like her but had eventually come around. They had found Crowe at an animal rescue place where he'd been surrended as a kitten. Crowe was a very slim cat with short, black bristly fur. Crowe could sometimes be a little skittish but overall he was as charming a cat as Solomon was. The second cat didn't like Nikki either so when Dean and her had separated, he took the two cats with him.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the three sharp knocks to his front door. He watched Solomon stand up on the bed on all four paws, his ears folded back before he jumped off the bed and went underneath it. There was only one person who made Solomon act like that and it only puzzled Dean further. He had no idea why they would even be here at his house if his hunch was correct.

He slowly got off the bed and made his way out of the bedroom and downstairs. His house here in Pensacola was not nearly as big as the marital home he shared with Nikki back in Cincinnati but it was large enough to boast four bedrooms and a grand entertaining area downstairs. He made his way down the large staircase, the person on the other side of the door knocking another three times. He groaned, closing the gap between the stairs and the large front door.

He pulled it open and stopped right in his tracks. Standing there dressed in a figure hugging navy blue dress that sat almost half way up her thighs along with a pair of sparkling silver heels was Nikki. He noticed that her hair and make up was done immaculately, her dark brown hair now had light blonde highlights through it. Her hair was dead straight as it framed her face, the bright pop of her red lipstick illuminated in the darkness of his front porch. She looked good and he was sure that she knew it. She always turned heads no matter what she did or what she wore.

"Nikki. What are you doing here?" Dean looked her over once more, the black Louis Vuitton bag he'd bought her for her last birthday sitting across her forearm.

"Can I come in?" She smiled brightly at him. Her voice was trickling with sweetness as she spoke to him.

"Uh, yeah." Dean answered. He stepped out of the way to allow her to walk into his home. He closed the door behind her as she strolled through the front part of the house, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. "So. What are you doing here?"

"I'll cut right to the chase, shall I?" She started, watching her almost ex-husband nod his head. "I stopped the proceedings on our divorce."

"What? _Why_?" Dean's head was spinning right now. He couldn't even fathom _why_ she would do such a thing.

"I want you back." Her voice was quiet and serious.

Dean let out a short, surprised laugh. "What?! This has gotta be some kind of fucking joke!"

"No. It's not." She continued. "I wouldn't fly across the country for just anyone."

"Nikki, I'm gay. I like men and I like to have sex with men." Dean just stared at her, almost unsure of how she would react. She was easily worked up. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news there but we aren't getting back together."

"I know you're gay Dean, I'm not an idiot." Nikki said sharply. "What I'm asking you for is a show marriage. The company you work for is a family orientated one and while I don't think they'd outwardly disapprove of your sexuality, there's a huge chance that it could hold you back in your career. I'm sure Stephanie would be shocked if she found out what you do behind closed doors. Have you told her that we're separated yet? She was always quite fond of me."

"No I haven't." Dean answered honestly. "She asks about you every time I see her and I make up some bogus lie about you."

"And then once you tell her about it, she'd only ask questions and then you'd have to confess to the truth." Nikki elaborated. "I'm only thinking of you and your career Dean."

"No you're not. You're thinking of _yourself_ and you're using my career as a shield." Dean shot back. "What do you want Nikki? I've given you everything. Is that house I bought you in California not enough?"

"You know what I want from you Dean. The one thing you always refused me." She answered him.

Dean shook his head, the realization dawning on him. "I can't give you that. A show marriage is one thing, a child is _completely_ different."

"You're the only man whose child I want to carry." She pushed him, almost begged him.

"The answer is no Nikki." Dean responded firmly. "I think it's time you leave."

"Just think about what I said Dean." Nikki said, her heels clicking on his tiled floors as she walked to the door. She turned around and glanced back at him. "Do you remember what you told me when you got this promotion to work in Florida?" She asked him, watching the confused look that crept across his face. "About how your friend Roman was _supposed_ to get this job but when Shane found out that Roman had a boyfriend, his promotion was thrown out the window? I'm sure there's other examples you could give me."

Dean shook his head. "Just go Nikki."

Nikki opened the door and half stepped through it. She turned back to Dean who was still there watching her. "Remember image is everything."

Dean watched her walk out of his house, the front door closing as he was left alone in his house once more. He made his way up the stairs and back towards his bedroom. His mind running through situations, thinking of other examples of his colleagues that had been denied their rightful promotion or bullied out of their jobs because of their sexuality. He knew Stephanie cared a great deal about him professionally but he couldn't help but feel that maybe she might turn her back on him if she found out about his true sexuality. He had watched far too many colleagues get pushed away because of that.

Maybe he needed to take Nikki up on her offer. Image was everything to him. He knew for sure that he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

**TBC**

**A/N: **so there's drama everywhere. Seth and Roman sleeping in different rooms and now Nikki turning up out of the blue. Hmm. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Until next week's update! GatesVengeance x


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Roman couldn't concentrate on the computer screen in front of him even if he wanted to. The large amount of text mixed with numbers was making his head pound, the beginning of a painful headache building behind his eyes the more he looked at the screen and tried to focus. He knew he shouldn't be at work today, his last day off felt like it was a lifetime ago but he also knew he had to be here. One of the principal owners and the General Manager of all stores Stephanie McMahon was coming to his store tomorrow for a visit and he still had a few more things he needed to do before he could leave this place.

His grey eyes traveled across the screen to the bottom right hand corner where the time was. He sighed loudly. It was already quarter to eleven. He'd been here since six-thirty this morning. He groaned loudly, dropping his head into his hands. Seth would probably be asleep when he got home, not that his younger boyfriend would even be in their bed but he tried not to think about it right now. Their relationship had taken a dive in recent weeks with the two barely seeing or speaking to each other. He knew that him working twelve, fourteen, sometimes sixteen hour days was not helping their relationship but neither was his boss and supposed friend constantly being around Seth.

"Roman. You need to go home." His head shot up and he locked his gaze with Dean's, the blue orbs of his boss looking at him in a concerned way. "Now. I mean it. Cena will be here until midnight with the rest of the crew but you and me are going. Now. C'mon."

"I can't leave Dean. I've got too much shit to do." Roman responded even though the thought of leaving work and _finally_ going home was calling to him. "I don't want this visit to be a flop."

"It's not going to be." Dean dismissed him. "The store looks great and Stephanie is going to be _very_ happy when she sees it tomorrow but what she's not going to be happy about is seeing how tired my best Store Manager looks."

Roman's head shot up at the words. "Best?"

"Yes Roman. You are the best Store Manager I have in this state." Dean answered. "You are number 1 in the whole damn state and I can't have you this fucking exhausted." He paused for a moment, looking Roman over. Maybe he was pushing the other man, whom he called a friend, too hard. "And you're having this weekend off. No exceptions."

Roman's eyes widened instantly. "I can't. Whose going to run the weekend team?"

"John said he'll do it. End of discussion." Dean answered sharply. "Now get your shit and let's go."

Roman nodded and stood up. He pulled open his drawer and pulled out his phone, wallet and keys. He clicked the circular button on the bottom of his iPhone and was somewhat disheartened when he saw that there was no messages waiting for him. He shrugged that off however and slid his belongings into his pants before grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. He glanced over at Dean who already had all his belongings ready to go, a small smile on his face as he texted somebody on his phone.

It was then that Roman happened to notice the white gold band on Dean's left hand. He found it beyond peculiar that Dean even had the ring on to begin with. His brow furrowed but he didn't say a word as he turned his attention back to his desk. He picked up the bag that was next to his desk that contained his laptop as well as several note books. He glanced back over at Dean who was still on his phone, his smile larger than before. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Dean answered sliding his phone back into his pocket. "Just ring John and tell him we're going."

Roman reached over and dialed the number for John's phone. He couldn't be bothered to lift up the actual phone, instead calling him off loudspeaker. He only had to wait a few moments before the other end of the line was answered by his second in charge. "John, it's Roman. Dean and I are going home."

"Alright. I'll see you both in the morning." John's voice echoed throughout the small room. "What time will Stephanie be here tomorrow?"

"She'll be here at 10am. I want you here at 9am in the morning John." Dean answered for Roman.

"No problem. I'll see you both then." John responded before the line went dead.

"C'mon Roman. Let's get out of here." Dean urged Roman as they walked out of the office and towards the car park at the back of the store.

Roman was quiet as they walked, his tiredness overwhelming him and he was very glad that he didn't drive this morning. Dean had insisted that he drive them both today because he knew it would be another massive day. He let out another yawn as they approached Dean's Bentley, the expensive car standing out amongst the other cars in their parking lot.

He slid into the passenger seat with a slight sigh, the comfort of the cars luxurious leather seats was almost enough to push him to fall asleep. He slid his bag between his legs and put his seat belt on as he watched Dean slide into the driver's seat. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow then?"

Dean shrugged as he started up the car. "Only if you want to. I don't mind driving."

Roman nodded even though Dean wasn't looking at him. "I'll ring you in the morning. What time do you want to head in?"

Dean didn't glance over at the other man as he continued driving, his focus on the almost empty road as they drew closer to Roman's house. "Whose your first manager in tomorrow?"

"Naomi." Roman answered with a yawn.

"She's of some relation to you, isn't she?" Dean asked, finally glancing over at Roman. The Samoan man looked tired. Real tired.

"Yeah. She's my cousin's wife." Roman answered with yet another yawn. "Sorry Dean. I don't mean to keep yawning. I'm just tired."

Dean nodded as he turned the corner into Roman's street. He knew this street well now, having spent a decent amount of his time dropping Seth back there. He glanced over at Roman again as he neared the driveway to his house. He could see the big, heavy bags under Roman's eyes and he felt worse than before. He pulled into the driveway, sliding the car into park before turning to the Samoan man. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at about 7.30, okay?"

Roman nodded, yawning one more time before he left the car. He said his goodbyes to his friend and boss before closing the car door and making his way towards his home. He glanced over to the driveway, smiling softly when he saw that at least Seth was home tonight. He made his way towards his front door, his hand fumbling with the keys in his pocket before he made his way inside.

He stepped inside of his home and felt the cold walls all around him. The entire house was deathly quiet so he knew that Seth must be asleep. He closed the door behind him and made his way upstairs. But as soon as he reached his bedroom, he wished that he hadn't. He pushed the door open, hoping to find Seth already sleeping in there but was bitterly disappointed when the bed was empty. He groaned, stepping into the room and closing the door.

They hadn't slept in the same room for the past few weeks now, since the night that they had their fight. He sighed, placing his bag on the floor before he stripped himself of his clothing. He didn't bother with a shower, figuring that he could grab a quick one in the morning so he slid into his bed with just his briefs on. He reached into the bag that was on the floor next to the bed and grabbed his phone, fumbling for the alarm and setting it. He'd barely placed the phone back onto his bedside table when he lay back and shut his eyes, sleep overtaking him instantly and forcing him into a deep slumber.

"Dean speaks quite highly of you Roman." Stephanie McMahon turned in her spot to look over at Roman who gave her a small smile. "He says you have an outstanding work ethic."

"Thank you." Roman's smile grew as he followed behind her. He was currently doing a walk of the shop floor with Stephanie, Dean, John and Stephanie's assistant Lana who barely spoke a word. "I can assure you my work ethic is one of my strong points."

"Dean's predecessor Chris Jericho also spoke very highly of you too." Stephanie added. She turned to look down the next aisle, a satisfied grin growing across her face. "You keep a very clean store Roman." She praised him. Her eyes crept around the back of the Samoan man to John who was standing behind his boss with a pen and paper in his hand. "And you too John. Both you and Roman have done a great job together on this store."

"Thank you." John's face lit up from the compliment, his cheeks popping from his dimples. "Both Roman and myself have put a lot of work into this store."

"That is very clear to see." Stephanie praised them. "I think I've seen enough of the floor. Shall we go into the office and discuss this visit further?"

"Yes. I think we should." Dean grinned at her.

Roman followed behind Stephanie, Dean and Lana with John. He and John shared a silent look that spoke volumes above anything else. They shared a secret smile, knowing that they'd made a great impression on Stephanie. They'd know for sure if their visit was as good as they thought it was when they got back into Roman's office and had a full length discussion about it.

He turned back to glance at Dean, his grey eyes furrowing once more as his eyes settled on Dean's left hand. He was sure last night that when he'd seen the sparkling wedding band on his hand that it must have been because he was tired but now seeing it again made him question it further. He knew that right now was not the right time to ask about it and he wasn't sure that there would be a right time to ask at the moment. Maybe once everything had blown over he would ask.

All five people reached Roman's office in no time at all. John stood at the end of the room and held the door open for them, waiting until everyone was in before he took his seat across from Roman's desk. Stephanie sat to the side next to Dean and Lana and waited until everyone was settled before she began speaking.

"First of all, this has been a really great visit. I don't often see stores that look this neat and tidy or have this sort of customer attraction to it so really good job Roman and John." Stephanie started, her face almost glowing. "Now this store is the top store in Florida, is that right?"

"Yes it is." Dean cut in. "They are ranked first in sales as well as staff member productivity, staff member permanency and stock turnover rates is a couple of categories that they rank the highest in."

"Very good." Stephanie smiled. "But this store was already high when you got to Florida, was it not?"

"Yes it was." Dean answered. "Roman and John have done a fantastic job over the past few years. My aim is to have every single store in Florida to have the same high performances like we have here in Pensacola."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm going to Miami next week and Roman will be coming with me." Dean started. Roman's grey eyes widened. He was completely unaware of this supposedly planned trip. "I hope to use Roman's strong knowledge and managerial planning to help instill some of his skills into a few of our other stores. It's all about a culture and Pensacola has the best store culture I've seen in a long time."

"I hope you can turn around Miami Dean because that store needs all the help it can get." Stephanie pointed out.

"It's in my focus plan." Dean responded quickly.

"Alright. Well I think I've seen all I need to see. Just keep up with the great work Roman and John." Stephanie smiled. She didn't even wait to see what they would reply with before she turned her attention back to Dean. "So how is Nikki? Are you two still living on opposite sides of the country?"

Dean laughed almost awkwardly. "Yeah we are. She's doing her own thing at the moment and I'm doing mine."

Stephanie stood up. "Don't stay apart for too long though. Your marriage could suffer if you're not even in the same state."

"Eventually the plan is for her to move down here with me but it's not viable right now." Dean responded as he stood up next to Stephanie. He could feel Roman's gaze staring right into the back of him and it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable. "I think she needed the time to refocus on herself and I needed the time to get settled down here before she comes down."

"Nikki's such a lovely young lady." Stephanie remarked. "Please make sure you bring her to the next big event we hold in Connecticut."

"Of course I will." Dean smiled at her.

Stephanie turned back to Roman and John who were watching him intently. "Again thank you gentlemen. Your store is up there in one of the top stores in the whole country. Congratulations and keep up the great work."

"Thank you. We will." Roman smiled back, watching as Stephanie exited the room with her pretty blonde assistant Lana. He looked over at John. "John, can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"Yes. Of course. Let me know when you're finished because I have a few things I need to go over with you." John got out of his chair and headed towards the door, pulling it shut as he left.

"So we're going to Miami?" Roman asked curiously.

"Yes we are. If you're able to come that is?" Dean asked.

"Yes of course I am but a little bit of notice would have been nice." Roman answered. "And, what was that with Nikki? Aren't you guys almost divorced now?"

"It's, uh, _complicated_." Dean answered. "Stephanie _always_ asks me about her no matter what so I just make up some nonsense to placate her."

"Is that why you're wearing your wedding ring?" Roman pressed.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know if talking about this here and now is really appropriate."

"Yes you're right. I do apologize." Roman responded. "Curiosity got the better of me."

Dean let a small smile grace his lips. "Do you and Seth have plans this weekend?"

"I know I don't now that I'm not working but I am not sure about Seth. I'll ask him though. Why?" Roman asked curiously.

"Nikki's in town this weekend. Would you like to have lunch with us?" Dean asked.

Roman creased his brow. "I thought you two weren't even talking?"

Dean shrugged once more. "Things happen, people change."

"I'll talk to Seth and I'll let you know if we can make it or not." Roman responded, feeling the sudden decline in conversation.

Dean glanced at the time on his watch. It was almost 1pm. Stephanie had been here longer than he'd anticipated. "Hurry up and talk to John. I want to be out of here by about 3."

Roman nodded, picking up the phone on his desk and watching as Dean walked out of his office, the feeling in his gut somewhat placating. Maybe he'd imagined everything with Dean and Seth.

Roman slid the car into park and turned off the ignition, his gaze traveling across the centre console and landing on Seth who was staring aimlessly out of the car window. He reached over and gently stroked Seth's thigh, his younger boyfriend's brown eyes lifting and locking onto his own. He watched the smile appear on Seth's lips and Roman leaned across and pressed their lips together in a short and sweet kiss.

Seth's smile grew as their lips morphed into each other for the shortest of moments. It had felt like forever since they'd last kissed however it wasn't like that with the man that they were meeting for lunch. The more time that he and Dean spent together for stolen moments filled with passionate kissing and heavy kissing, the less guilty he felt. He could see every single time he looked into Roman's eyes that their relationship was slowly falling apart the closer he got with Dean but he felt as though he couldn't stop the fall even if he wanted to.

Last night was the first night that they'd actually slept in the same bed for almost a month. Seth didn't know _why_ he felt so inclined to just go straight into the guest room each and every night but there was something about yesterday that made him want to be closer to Roman once more. He knew he was neglecting the handsome Samoan man and he had to at least try and make it somewhat right. He felt secure and whole when Roman's arms had wrapped around his body last night, pulling their bodies right up close together so that they were almost one. His heart had warmed when they shared their moment but he couldn't help but think that maybe he might have been happier if those arms belonged to someone else.

He exited the car and walked around to Roman's side. He waited until Roman was out of the car before he grabbed a hold of his boyfriend's hand, their fingers sliding together causing sparks full of electricity to radiate through both of them. There was no denying that he was still incredibly attracted to Roman even if his mind was struggling to head another way. He glanced over his shoulder at the beach behind them. Today was yet another perfect day in Pensacola with the sun shining and the beach packed with people that covered practically every single inch of golden sand.

His hand tightened its grip on Roman's as they turned away from the beach and crossed the road towards the restaurant they'd be having lunch in today. They both weren't dressed as formally as they normally would have been if it was dinner. He was dressed in a casual three-quarter sleeved white t-shirt that fit him perfectly, hugging to the muscles in his arms while the material also wrapped tightly around his torso. He was also wearing a pair of tight, light blue skinny leg jeans and a pair of black converse sneakers. His hair was pulled up into a low bun.

Roman was dressed casually as well. The larger Samoan man had his long hair pulled back into a ponytail that lay flat against his black. He was wearing a short sleeved polo shirt that revealed his tribal tattoo that covered the entirety of his right arm. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans and a pair of grey sneakers. He looked handsome but that was no different to usual.

The pair crossed the road and headed into the restaurant, Randy's restaurant to be exact. Roman led the way, his sunglasses sliding up from his eyes to sit on top of his head as they stepped inside of the air conditioned restaurant. There was a few people in front of them but it only took barely a minute before they were at the front of the line with a smiling Randy looking at them.

"Look who it is! The man who stole my boyfriend away from me for the weekend!" Randy's face broke out into a large grin.

Roman held his hands up in protest, an identical grin breaking out on his face. "Hey man! I'm sure you'll survive a few days without him and then you get him back in no time anyway."

"I'm just playing with you Roman." Randy chuckled, wrapping an arm around Roman's shoulder playfully. It was when he turned around that he saw Seth. "Oh hey Seth." He admittedly felt a little uncomfortable around the other man after what John had told him about the slight troubles that Roman and Seth were having at the moment.

"Hey." Seth said quietly with a small smile.

"Your table is over here right next to the window." Randy smiled, grabbing four menus from his stand before he led them towards their table. He always reserved the best table for when he knew Roman was coming into the restaurant. Even though they hadn't gotten along professionally, personally their friendship was one he definitely cherished. He stopped once he reached the table right at the back. "And this is your table." He smiled, placing the menus down. "It's four people today, right?"

"Yeah. There's four of us." Roman answered sitting down.

"Four?" Seth asked curiously once he took his own seat.

"Yeah. Dean's bringing a friend today." Roman answered. "I thought I'd told you that already?"

Seth shook his head. "No." He suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.

Roman shrugged. "Oh well. You know now." He had deliberately not told Seth that Dean was bringing Nikki to lunch today to see his boyfriend's true reactions to it. While he had no proof, he couldn't shake the feeling that something _was _happening between them and he didn't like that one bit. He'd been down this road before with another love and Dean and he certainly didn't want history to repeat itself.

"Did you want to order any drinks?" Randy asked. He could feel the tension between them and he wanted to get away from it as quick as he could.

"No. We'll wait til they get here before we get any." Roman answered with a smile.

Randy nodded his head once before leaving the couple alone at their table. He had a strange feeling deep in his core and immediately pulled his phone out to text his own boyfriend.

"I'm glad you got this weekend off Rome." Seth said quietly, watching his boyfriend carefully. "And I'm sorry that things have been weird between us lately."

"I'm just glad you _finally_ slept in the same bed as me last night." Roman remarked. He didn't want to have this conversation here but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. "Oh. Here comes Dean now."

Seth glanced over to the front of the restaurant where he could see Dean walking towards them. There was already a cocky grin on his handsome face as he practically strutted towards them. Dean was dressed in a black, button up shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Even though he didn't look his polished self, the sight of him made Seth's heart race hard in his chest. That was until he saw the person behind Dean.

He felt his heart catch in his throat as a beautiful brunette woman stepped out from behind Dean. She had long, dark brown hair with honey blonde highlights through it. Her face looked picture perfect, every aspect of her make up done to perfection including her bright red lipstick. From his seat he could see her brown eyes scanning the room while her lips pursed into a slight smirk. She was wearing a bright red dress that barely reached the middle of her thighs. The dress had a sheer panel that started from the high neckline and plunged to her waist where the dress fanned out slightly with a peplum addition to her dress. There was only a small amount of fabric that covered her large breasts. She looked fantastic in the dress and it hugged every single inch of her obviously in shape body.

He watched her carefully as she approached the table with Dean, her black, strappy heels clicking on the floor as they approached. He glanced around and noticed that almost every single man in the whole damn restaurant was looking at her with obvious interest. It was hard not to stare at her. She was probably the most beautiful woman Seth had ever seen and even though he was one-hundred percent gay, he couldn't help but look at her large, round breasts that of course looked perfect as well.

They reached the table and Seth got to his feet. He could feel Dean's blue eyes on his but he couldn't take his eyes off the woman next to him.

"Seth, this is Nikki and Roman, I hope you remember her." Dean said almost awkwardly. He felt a little apprehensive even bringing his almost ex-wife to a lunch with his friend and colleague as well as the other man who he was trying to seduce.

"Nice to meet you Seth." Nikki turned to Seth and flashed him a million dollar smile. She turned back to Roman. "Roman. It's so lovely to see you again after all this time." She closed the gap between herself and Roman and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Nice to see you too Nikki." Roman smiled. "Shall we sit?"

All four adults moved to sit back down in their seats. Nikki placed her expensive looking black clutch on the table and fanned her immaculately done face with her left hand, the sparkle of the large ring on her left hand catching all of their attention. "I always forget how _hot_ it is in Florida."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You live in California, Nikki."

"Yeah but this is another kind of hot." She grinned right back at him.

Seth felt an uncomfortable swirl right in the pit of his stomach. He missed the way that Roman looked right at him with an almost heartbreak. His own feelings felt like they were crumbling away. It was then that he noticed the white gold band on Dean's left hand too. He was beyond confused right now considering Dean had told them that he was gay. He was sure that this girl had to have been his almost ex-wife which only puzzled him further.

Nikki turned back to Dean with a large grin on her face. "Dean, honey, why don't you and Roman get Seth and I some drinks?"

"Sure. What do you want?" Dean smiled, his eyes traveling to Seth's face who looked more than a little dejected.

"Just a champagne. Please." Nikki's words were sickly sweet as she gazed lovingly at Dean.

"What do you want to drink Seth?" Roman asked quietly.

"Jack Daniel's and coke. Thanks Rome." Seth said quietly, pulling a small smile at his boyfriend who barely reciprocated.

Nikki waited until both Dean and Roman had left the table before she turned back to Seth. She could see the anxiety written all over his face and she couldn't help but smile a little wider. "Seth. I know that there's something going on with you and Dean so I'm going to be quite blunt."

Seth's brown eyes widened slightly. Nikki's tone of voice was sickeningly sweet as well as the smile on her face but her brown eyes and the tone of her voice was deadly serious. He swallowed hard. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Seth. Do you think I'm really that _dumb_?" There was that creepy smile but threatening tone. "Dean might not have told me directly but even in the less than five minutes we've been in the same vicinity, you two have been sneaking glances at each other. I know there's something going on." She paused for a moment, not even bothering to wait for a response. "You need to back off from him. He's mine."

"Didn't he _used_ to be yours? Aren't you two going through a divorce?" Seth asked. He could feel his stomach churning and he didn't like it one bit.

"Proceedings have been halted for the moment." Nikki answered. Her smile was growing larger. "I want you to get the _fuck_ away from him." She watched the way that Seth recoiled slightly. "I don't know how far you two have gone but I want you to stop. I have his name and that's the way it's going to stay."

Seth scoffed. "You do know he's gay, right?"

Nikki laughed loudly. "I'm well aware of that."

"Then why the fuck do you want him?" Seth snapped.

"Why the hell do _you_ want him?" Nikki countered. "You have your own outrageously attractive boyfriend Seth and you're chasing after Dean." She paused, reading the look on Seth's face. "Yes, it is obvious. You're playing Roman for a chance at Dean."

Seth scoffed once more. "You don't know shit about my relationship with Roman."

"I don't need to." Nikki answered. "I'll say this one last time; stay away from Dean. He's never gonna give you one of these." She not so subtly showed Seth her large engagement ring. "And he's never going to _love_ you like Roman so give up and go back to your Samoan Prince. And I'll keep my King."

Seth opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he realized that Roman and Dean were returning with their drinks. He grabbed the drink from Roman's hand and drained a large gulp from it.

"Whoa. Slow down Seth, it's not water." Nikki laughed. "Something must be bothering your man Roman." She batted her long, false eyelashes at Roman while she took a sip of her own drink before she turned to Dean and engaged in a quiet conversation just between the two of them.

Roman leaned in close to Seth. "Settle down and make a good impression."

Seth groaned inwardly and drained more of his glass. From across the table, he briefly locked his gaze with Dean's. He felt the same spark he always did but now he felt almost awkward, like the walls around him were closing and he was backed up against a wall. Maybe he _should _listen to Nikki's threats.

He turned his attention out of the window and to the crashing waves on the beach. He just wanted to go home.

**TBC**

**A/N:** will Seth listen to Nikki's threats and stay away? You'll just have to wait until next week to find out. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x

Also, if none of you haven't worked 6.30am-11pm...I envy you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Roman was sprawled out on his Queen sized bed in the lavish hotel room in the hotel Dean had booked for them for the duration of their stay in Miami. They had already been here for three long, drawn out days trying to fix the mass amount of problems in the Miami store. He glanced over at Dean who was standing near the window, his blue eyes fixated on the scene below them. They had a perfect view of the beach from their hotel room and even though it was lovely to look at, it was very unlikely that either of them would even have the chance to go for a swim.

He could see that Dean was tense, his arms folded tightly across his chest while he faced away from him. Roman sat up on the bed and pulled out his phone, more excited than he should be that he had a text waiting for him. Once he'd responded, he turned his attention back to his friend and boss. He cleared his throat. "Is everything alright Dean?"

Dean turned back around with the smallest of smiles on his face. "Miami is a pretty fucked up store, Rome. I don't know _how_ we're gonna fix it."

Roman let out a light chuckle as he watched Dean take a few steps back before sitting down on the edge of his own bed. "We'll fix it."

"I'm glad you have the utmost confidence in us." Dean mused, his blue eyes finally moving over to look at Roman. The Samoan man was a good friend and he could _almost_ feel his conscience kicking in over the fact that he was still eager to bed Seth. He hadn't even spoken to the younger man since before they'd left.

"There's something else bothering you Dean." Roman pushed. He knew he could usually weasel the answer out of Dean if he pushed and prodded hard enough. "What is it man?"

Dean sighed. "It's too fucked up to even talk about Roman."

"Well just remember that I'm your friend and I'll always be here." Roman responded with a small smile. He stood up and loosened his tie. "I can't be bothered going out for dinner tonight. What do you say to room service?"

"I thought you'd never ask Roman!" Dean grinned as he jumped off the bed and reached for the menu that was propped up against the adequately sized television. His blue eyes scanned through the menu, his mouth watering and his stomach growling as he read over his many delicious options.

Roman shrugged off his jacket. He could feel the tense energy coming from his friend and it reminded him of a time he had wanted to forget. It made him think of college and of Tyler. Roman's first love.

_Roman was walking along the large campus, an extra spring in his step as he made his way back to his shared dormitory with Dean. In his hand he held his latest business assignment. The business assignment that he'd finally been able to beat Dean at. He couldn't stop the grin that grew across his lips the closer he got to his room. His chest was swelling with pride as he closed the distance._

_He raced up the several flights of stairs, not able to wait for the slow lift to make its way down. He ignored the voice in his mind that told him to leave, that told him that something wasn't quite right considering Dean hadn't been the first one there to get his assignment back. They'd had a pretty fierce rivalry when it came to getting good marks in their business degree with Dean usually beating Roman. But not today. Today would mark the day that Roman would begin to beat him at everything._

_He closed the gap between the flight of stairs and his dorm room right at the end of the concrete corridor. His almost shoulder length hair was flapping slightly in the wind as he strode across the heavy floor. He reached the door and didn't even bother to knock as he charged through the cream coloured, scuffed door. "Hey Ambrose! Guess what-"_

_His mouth dropped open as he walked through the door. There on Dean's bed was Dean with Tyler on top of him. His grey orbs scanned Tyler desperately, hoping against hope that it wasn't really him and that it was merely an imposter but his bleach blonde hair that was shaved underneath as well as his dark eyes were a dead giveaway. Not to mention his rounded ass that Dean was currently feeling up._

"_What the fuck is going on?" His heart was pounding as well as his ears. Tyler was _his_ boyfriend, not Dean's. "Actually. How long has this been fucking going on?!"_

_Tyler slid off of Dean's lap and moved to sit on Roman's bed. He was wearing a skin tight pair of white jeans that clung to every single muscle in his strong legs as well as his usual faux-fur sleeveless vest. He couldn't even lift his gaze to meet Roman's piercing one, his cheeks colouring in shame as he dropped his head and focused on the one bit in the carpet that was starting to come undone._

_Roman's grey orbs were wide, his entire body shaking. It felt like the biggest dagger had been pushed through his heart. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd walk in on his boyfriend and his best friend lip locked and about to progress to something more. "Dean. How long have you been fucking around with him?"_

_Dean shifted uncomfortably in his spot on his bed. He chanced a glance over at Tyler who was still staring at the ground, refusing to look up. It was all his damn fault anyway. Tyler had been resistant but he'd pushed and pushed hard to get him into bed with him until the pretty young man had finally given in. "A few months now."_

"_Right." Roman snapped. "Tyler, get the fuck out of here. We're over."_

_Tyler didn't need to be told twice and scurried out of the small dorm room before Roman could even catch him. Not that Roman would bother to catch him. Not anymore._

"_How the fuck could you do this to me Dean?" Roman lamented as he dropped down onto his bed. "You _knew_ how I felt about Tyler. You _knew_ I loved him and you sleep with him?"_

"_I'm sorry Roman. I really am." Dean's words fell out of his mouth faster than he could even speak._

"_What about Nikki, huh? Does she know about this?" Roman snapped._

"_No." Dean answered. "I didn't mean for anything to happen with me and Tyler, it just kinda did. I'm so sorry Rome." He knew his words would be less than convincing but he couldn't stop himself._

"_This changes everything between us Dean. Everything." Roman snapped. "I don't know if I will ever be able to trust you again."_

Roman shook his head, the painful memory of losing his first love to Dean almost ten years ago was still burning deep in his mind. Tyler had meant everything to him back then. So much so that he refused to date the rest of the time they were in college together. He'd watched as Dean and Nikki grew closer together and he'd denied any chances of relationships slip through his fingers. He'd heard Tyler was a model or something now but he didn't really care. He wished Tyler no good luck in the future.

He glanced over at Dean who was still buried in the menu. "Dean?" He watched as Dean looked up and over at him. "You'd never do to me what you did to me and Tyler again, would you?"

Dean was a little taken aback. "Roman. I was a stupid, horny nineteen-year-old then."

"Answer the question." Roman said through gritted teeth.

"No. I would never do that to you again." Dean answered. "Why are you thinking about that guy anyway? I forgot he even existed until you brought him up."

Roman shrugged. "I'm gonna have a shower. Just order me whatever you're getting." He stepped into the bathroom and took a deep breath. His mind was soothed just a little bit although it didn't help him that Dean had brushed Tyler off like he was just another notch on his bedpost.

* * *

Seth was so wrapped up in his own world of changing over his main display wall that sat behind the counter that he didn't even hear the bell for the shop door ring or hear the heavy footsteps that followed it. He took a step back behind the counter and regarded the wall for a moment, a smile growing across his face as he reveled in his own work. Until he felt a pair of strong hands land on his shoulders. He could feel his heart jump in his chest and he turned around, his brown eyes wide as they landed on Dean.

He felt his breath catch right in his throat for a moment as their eyes locked, blue on brown. He felt as if his whole body was on fire right now and it was just from one look. He couldn't open his mouth even if he wanted to, the memories from barely a week before still very present in his mind as they just stood there right in the middle of Seth's shop. He was somewhat aware that Sami was watching them but the younger man wouldn't be as outspoken as Phil was.

"Hey." Dean's voice finally broke the silence that was between them. "How are you?"

Seth's brown eyes narrowed, the heat rising in his body. "I'm sure your _wife_ probably has a problem with you talking to me. At least she did the other day at lunch."

Dean glanced around the shop, the young shop assistant right in the corner. "Can we talk somewhere a little _private_?"

"There's nowhere fucking private in here." Seth answered quickly. He turned away and looked at Sami. "I'm going out Sami. When Phil starts, tell him to clear all the crap he left behind the counter."

"Okay." Sami nodded. The youngest man in the shop had no other words to say as he watched his boss and the other man in the store leave.

Seth stepped out into the warm sun, a small smile growing on his lips as he allowed the warmth to wash over him. He turned to his right and saw Dean standing there still watching him carefully. He pulled his gaze away from the other man and started walking down the street. He heard the heavy footsteps behind him, trying to catch up to him but he couldn't hide that he was a little disappointed.

Dean let out a heavy sigh as he finally caught up with Seth. He could feel the aggressive energy that was radiating off of the younger man and it admittedly made him feel a little nervous. He didn't know why the hell Seth was so angry. Sure they hadn't spoken in almost a week but that wasn't his fault. He was busy. He took another deep breath before speaking. "Look Seth, I-"

"No, you look!" Seth snapped. He was well aware that they were out in the open and there wasn't a lot hiding them just in case one of Roman's many relations happened upon them so he tried to remain as quiet as he could, despite the fact that he was raging inside. "I cheated on _my boyfriend_ with you so excuse me if I'm a little pissed off that _your wife_ is telling me to back the fuck off of you. The _wife _that you were apparently divorcing."

Dean didn't respond right away. He'd never seen Seth get quite this angry before. Granted, the younger man had been a little feisty the first time he had been in the same vicinity as him and Roman but he never would have expected this to happen. "Seth. Just calm down."

"No." Seth started. "You disappeared for a fucking week to Miami with Roman without a fucking word and then today you just come waltzing back into _my_ shop expecting me to come crawling back to you?" His tone was harsh and it made his chest hurt when he saw the flicker of hurt in Dean's blue eyes. "I should have known that I was just going to be a fuck to you."

Dean glanced around the street. There wasn't many people out and about but that didn't surprise him considering it was the middle of the working week. He couldn't risk someone overhearing them though and in an instant, he grabbed a hold of Seth's forearm and dragged him down the alleyway that was right next to where they were. "Can you just calm down? For fucks sake Seth."

A look of realization appeared on Seth's face. "Oh right. Your image is way more important than anything or anyone else, right?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting. We only kissed a few times and messed around on the beach. There's no reason to get so fucking dramatic over it."

"Alright. Tell me that you don't fucking think about me." Seth started. "Tell me that you don't fucking _want_ me."

"Of course I want you. You know I do." Dean responded.

"Well if you want me, why the hell is _she_ around? I thought you were gay." Seth challenged. "If you're _so_ into me, then why is there so many roadblocks?"

"I could say the same damn thing." Dean responded. He felt the strong gaze that Seth had locked onto him but he refused to back down. "What? Remember you're the one with the boyfriend that you apparently _love_-"

"If we're playing like that, you have a wife!" Seth cut him off.

"I don't love her like that anymore." Dean replied. He could feel the anger coursing through his veins from Seth's agitated scoff. "I will always love Nikki but only in a platonic, friends-only way. She will always be my first love but not the one I truly want to be with."

Seth felt his chest pound, his heart hammering hard against his rib cage. "Who do you want to be with?"

Dean felt his breath catch in his throat when he looked at Seth. He could see the desperate look in Seth's brown eyes, could _feel_ the energy radiating off of him. Normally the mere sight of desperation was usually enough to make his dick limp for that person for life but not when it came to Seth. Seth was that one that made him _want_ to reconsider being the person that he truly was behind the mask of his trophy wife. But he knew that he couldn't reveal that to the younger man. Not now. Not ever.

He took another deep breath, Seth's brown eyes staring through his blue orbs and right into his soul. He shrugged. "I'm not sure I've found them yet."

Seth's brow furrowed. "Does any of the time you've spent with me even mean anything?"

Dean hesitated for a moment. "We've only kissed a few times Seth. It's not like we've really done anything too significant. It's not like you've let me fuck you."

Seth let out a short, bark like laugh. "You've got to be kidding me that those kisses we've shared don't mean a thing to you."

"And if they don't?" Dean asked.

"Then I know you're lying." Seth shot back. He closed the gap between them, his fingers almost trembling as they curled around around the smooth, sateen lapels of Dean's suit jacket. He tugged gently, pulling them closer together so that they were almost touching. "Kiss me and tell me they don't mean shit."

Dean took a deep breath. His blue orbs were locked with Seth's brown orbs and he tried to push the nagging thought away from his mind that this was where he wanted to be. That Seth was the one he wanted to kiss, to hold. "Just promise me you won't cry when I tell you it's just a kiss."

"I won't be crying when you're forced to eat your own words." Seth countered. He pushed his face forward just a little bit closer, his heart hammering in his chest as their lips almost touched. "C'mon. I don't have all day Dean."

Dean smirked. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. His blue eyes slid shut as their mouths morphed together, their lips parting simultaneously as Dean's tongue slid into Seth's mouth, exploring and curling around its counterpart. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind that suggested to him that this kiss in fact _did_ mean something to him. He ignored the way that Seth's lips moving against his felt like electricity coursing through his veins.

His hands slid around Seth's waist and he turned them so that Seth was up against the wall, the younger man's back pressing against the cool cement as their lips and bodies pressed and moved against each other. He couldn't deny though that Seth had a way to make his body react with little more than a few stolen kisses. He could feel his cock coming to life inside of his pants, the same sensation being pressed right back into him. He would have pushed Seth further down the alleyway away from the stinking trash cans and had his way with him if only they'd fucked before.

He broke their kiss, his blue eyes fluttering open and being met by knowing brown orbs. He laughed a little. "Okay. Yeah. I felt _something_. But that might just be from my dick."

Seth's fingers tightened around Dean's lapels, holding him close. It felt nice to have Dean that close to him. His mind had pushed Roman completely out of him, his brown orbs and his heart solely focused on the man in front of him. He could see the same sparkling lust and desire in Dean's eyes that he felt himself. "Where does this leave us now?"

Dean shrugged. "You know what I want so that ball's solely in your court now."

"I think it's pretty obvious what I want." Seth responded. "But that's stepping across the line of my relationship."

Dean shrugged again. "Again. It's your decision Seth. I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with." He paused. "But know that I want it about ten times more than you do."

"I think I need to get back to work." Seth said quietly. His hands slid off Dean's suit jacket and he in turn felt the older man's hands move off his body.

They walked in silence down the end of the alleyway before they both stopped. Seth could see across in the parking lot Dean's expensive black Bentley. The car stood out amongst the others. "I guess I'll see you later?"

"You know where I am." Dean responded before he strode off.

Seth watched him climb into his car before he made his way back to his shop. His heart was beating hard against his chest as he walked through the doors. The bells clanging and alerting his two team members that he was now back. He felt Phil's eyes lock onto him immediately and he felt more than a little uncomfortable. He tried to avoid it and made a beeline for his office in the back.

He'd barely been able to sit down on his plush black office chair when he heard his door open and he watched Phil strut into his office like he owned the place. Seth groaned. "Yes?"

"I don't want us to be like this Seth." Phil started. "And it's only cause I called you out on your shit with Dean."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Dean and I are just friends."

"Friends that disappear down alleyways?" Phil pushed.

Seth's brown eyes widened. "What did you see?"

"I just watched you two walk down the alley together." Phil answered honestly with a shrug. "Why? Should I have noticed something more?"

Seth shook his head. "No. We're just friends but we can't talk in here cause nowhere is private."

Phil sighed. "I know you're not going to tell me the _truth_ but I hope that we're close enough that you would tell me something like this."

Seth shrugged. "There's nothing to tell Phil. Dean and I are friends. Roman and I are in a happy, loving relationship. Leave it be and stop digging for answers that don't exist."

"I think they do exist." Phil murmured loud enough for Seth to hear.

"I think you should get back to work Phil." Seth suggested.

Phil didn't say a word as he strolled out of the office. He'd seen the look of sheer panic on Seth's face when he'd almost admitted that something had happened down the alleyway near the shop. He'd find out what was going on even if it ruined everything between them.

**TBC**

**A/N: **so I rewrote this chapter a few times and I'm still not sure it's exactly what I wanted. It's a little shorter than most of the other chapters too. Hope you guys like it. I'll be updating in the usual, regular way, next week. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

The next few weeks seemed to pass for Seth in the blink of an eye. It was drawing to the end of Summer which was always the busiest time of the year for 'S&R' no matter what the year was. He'd been working extra shifts, extra days just to help with the coverage at the store that he hadn't realized he'd been putting Roman on the back burner. Not that Roman was at home much at all anyway. It seemed like the Samoan man was _always_ at work these days.

Over the past few weeks, in complete contrast to his own boyfriend, he'd been seeing a lot more of Dean who had been coming into the shop under the guise of purchasing new clothes. Seth wasn't stupid though and he knew that there was no definitive reason for Dean to buy clothes at the current rate and frequency that he was. He soon enough cottoned on that the older man had his own ulterior motives and by Dean's third visit in barely a week to the shop, it became obvious that Dean was there for something other than clothing, his suggestive comments ramping up in their content with each and every purchase and browsing of the racks.

Seth couldn't deny that the attention was quite flattering to his own ego and he certainly knew that he couldn't resist Dean's charms for much longer, no matter how hard he tried. Internally he felt like the world's biggest jerk and hypocrite. He felt like a jerk because of what he was doing behind his boyfriend's back with Roman's boss, knowing that should the Samoan man find out he would be devastated. And he felt like a hypocrite because his last relationship, the one that had encouraged him to move from Davenport to Pensacola in the first place, had ended because of infidelity. And yet here he was, hurting Roman behind closed doors in the exact same way that he was hurt by his own ex-boyfriend.

He knew he was playing Russian Roulette with both his relationship with Roman and his his friendship with Phil but he couldn't stop what he was doing no matter how hard he tried to step away. Dean had an almost magnetic pull on him that he hadn't ever experienced with someone else before with the same intensity. Dean just had that extra spark that Roman didn't have and Seth wouldn't be lying if he said it was because maybe he and Roman had been together for a while before Dean Ambrose appeared and threw everything into disarray.

He tried to shake his head of his distracting thoughts as he tried to concentrate on his list of tasks for the day but he found he couldn't even pay attention. He couldn't get the thoughts of Dean out of his head, the image of the attractive man's face swirling around in his mind. He struggled to resist the urge that let his mind wander through his memories of their shared, secret kisses and subtle gropes inside one of Seth's change rooms when no one was looking.

His friendship with Phil was a whole other issue. Phil was not backing down one bit in his quest to reveal Seth's secret. No matter how much he tried to deny his own infidelity, Phil refused to take "no" for an answer, constantly probing and pushing Seth for answers to questions that Seth refused to acknowledge. He'd tried to avoid Phil for the past few weeks, only speaking to him when he desperately had to instead of their usual, friendly banter. He couldn't hide from Phil forever and deep down Seth knew that. He just wanted to prolong it.

"Hey? Seth?" Seth turned his head and saw Sami standing there almost uncomfortably twitching and shuffling on his feet. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure. What's up?" Seth smiled at Sami. He saw the hesitation in his body language. "Come into my office."

Seth led the way through the small shop, ignoring the blatant stares that were coming from Phil as he made his way towards his office at the back of the store. He stepped into the small room first and gestured for Sami to follow, closing the door once the younger man had taken his seat. "What's going on Sami?"

"I, uh, I had a phone call from my Mom this morning." Sami started. His fingers were intertwined and he was barely looking at Seth. "It's my Dad. He's in hospital and it's not looking too good right now. I have to go home Seth. I have to go back to Ohio."

"Okay, yeah that's fine. No problem at all." Seth smiled softly. Almost a little unsure of what to say. "When do you need to leave?"

"As soon as possible." Sami answered. "But I couldn't really afford the flights for today or tomorrow so I'm leave early Sunday morning. If that's okay."

"Yes of course that's fine." Seth tried to say soothingly. "I could have loaned you the money Sami to get you there earlier."

Sami shook his head. "I couldn't take that from you Seth." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry to put you in such a spot like this."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Seth dismissed him. "Are you still able to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'm gonna need all the money I can get since I don't know how long I'll be gone." Sami said sadly. He took a deep breath before he glanced back over at Seth. "Thanks again Seth. You're a good friend and a great boss."

Seth smiled sadly as he watched Sami leave his small office, the door closing quietly sounded louder than before. Inwardly he groaned but he could never blame Sami for it. It wasn't his fault that his Dad was sick. It did mean that he would spending a lot more time here for however long Sami was off. He cursed himself, wishing he'd hired another helper for the shop if there was instance like this.

He shook the mouse for his computer, logging on and deciding that he really needed to hire another worker anyway. He found the file that he'd previously saved when he'd hired Sami not too long ago and uploaded it onto one of the most popular, local job searching sites. He hoped that he'd be able to not only afford another worker but also sustain them. He waited until he'd gotten the confirmation to say it had been lodged before he reached for his phone.

He sent the first text to Roman with a brief description of what was happening with Sami and what he'd done to fix the problem. He knew Roman would probably be busy with work so he didn't expect a quick response.

The second text he'd sent was a little less planned out and a little more spur of the moment. He knew that tonight would probably be the last night he'd have off for a while so he didn't want to waste it at home by himself while Roman was at work. He sent the text to Dean, his mind made up that he was ready to cross that line finally.

_'What are you doing tonight?'_

* * *

Roman was typing away on his computer when he heard and felt his phone vibrating on his hard, wooden desk. He glanced across the desk and saw that Dean too had stopped typing at the exact moment he had as well. He felt Dean's blue eyes flick up and gave him an odd look. "What?"

Dean shrugged carelessly. "Nothing. It's just weird that we both got texts at the same time."

Roman reached his hand across for his personal phone, his work cell left unattended on the other side of his desk. He unlocked his phone and read the message from Seth. He internally wished that Seth would send him more lovey-dovey messages rather than all about business. For the time being, he'd be happy with just a message instead of nothing. "I wonder if its from the same person." He murmured.

Dean didn't really pay attention to Roman as he looked at his own text message. The words from Seth were staring right back at him with a mischievous glint in them. He quickly typed back a message, _'You? Come over tonight.'_ He finally lifted his gaze and looked at Roman, dismissing his earlier comment about them possibly texting the same person. "Well unless you're talking to Nikki, then no."

"What's going on with you two?" Roman asked, noting the look of surprise on Dean's face. "C'mon Dean. The door is closed and you know I won't tell anyone."

Dean took a deep breath. "The divorce is on hold at the moment."

"Why though?" Roman pressed. He could feel the energy that was radiating from Dean and it admittedly made him even more curious. "I thought you said you didn't want to hurt her anymore."

"She's good for me Roman." Dean answered with a slight shrug.

"Good for you how?" Roman pushed, trying to dig out the answer to his questions and end his curiosity. Dean was often hard to get _any_ information out of when it came to his personal life but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"She just is, man." Dean responded. "She just balances me out properly."

Roman just shook his head. "What about your happiness though? You're gay Dean unless that's somehow miraculously changed."

"No. That's not it at all." Dean replied sharply. "But Nikki is the right choice for me."

A look of realization appeared on Roman's face once all the clues fell together. "I get it now."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And what do you _think_ you get?"

"Despite what you may think, I actually know you." Roman started. "I can see what you're doing with Nikki and it's kinda sad that you're sacrificing your own happiness for a lie."

"Who said I wasn't happy?" Dean snapped. "I have everything-"

"You have _everything _you want career wise but you won't ever know true love if you keep hiding who you really are behind your facade." Roman cut in. "You won't ever be able to have what Seth and I have if you keep pretending."

Dean had to use every ounce of self restraint not to respond sarcastically to Roman's last comment. He had to restrain even harder to stop his mouth from saying the words _'At least I'd be able to keep Seth focused solely on me and he wouldn't want to go looking elsewhere.'_ But he didn't. He'd already given Roman his word that what happened back in college with Tyler wouldn't happen again and he'd lied. He wanted nothing more than to get into the pants of Roman's current boyfriend and he wouldn't stop until he did.

"See. You're realizing that I'm right." Roman said sharply. "You don't really love her."

"I _do_ love Nikki." Dean shot back, perhaps a little harsher than he intended but he didn't really care. He felt the vibrating of his phone inside of his expensive suit pants and knew that it would be a reply from Seth. "I don't know why the hell you think I don't care about her and love her."

"Uh, maybe because you're lying to yourself?" Roman questioned. "I know you Dean and I know what sort of person you really are inside. You're gay and you're only messing up Nikki's feelings again by pretending to play house with her again. I mean come on, haven't you put that poor woman through enough over all these years?" He paused for a moment. A sudden thought occurring to him. "Unless she's letting you get someone on the side."

Dean didn't respond. He didn't really feel the need to dignify his apparent friend with said response. Although Roman's words were striking a chord with him. Maybe the Samoan man was right and Dean _was_ giving up on his real happiness for the sake of his own image and career but then again Nikki had never said anything about him not having someone to play with on the side. If he was perfectly honest, he hadn't given too much thought on what she had proposed to him. What she was offering him though was very tempting and he wasn't sure he even could resist it if he tried.

"Are you seeing someone else right now?" Roman asked curiously, noting the look that suddenly appeared on Dean's face. Almost like he was caught out.

"When would I even have the time?!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm always here!"

Roman shrugged his shoulders, his curiosity still spiked by Dean's awkward body language. "Hey man, I was just asking."

"Whatever. I'm over this conversation." Dean responded sharply. "C'mon. We've got plenty of this to do before either of us can leave tonight."

Dean slid his phone out of his pocket and read the message on the screen. _'What time do you get off work?'_ He couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face as he quickly typed back a response. _'I'll be home just after six. Come over whenever after that.' _He glanced up and looked at Roman who was focused solely on his computer screen before placing his phone back into his pocket.

Later on tonight couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Seth stood in front of his mirror, his brown eyes wide and his heart thundering hard against his chest. He was dressed somewhat casually in a pair of dark denim, skin tight jeans and a one-size too small plain black t-shirt. His hair was pulled back into a low bun that sat right at the nape of his neck. He didn't know what the dress code for tonight was although he supposed that there was no code for 'a night spent cheating on your boyfriend'.

He tore his gaze away from the full length mirror in his large bedroom, his stomach churning as he walked across his room to his bedside table. He reached for his bottle of his Paco Rabanne 'Invictus'. His hands were almost shaking as he squirted some of the expensive cologne against his golden brown skin. He felt his eyes flutter shut as the smell overwhelmed him, so many happy memories with Roman appearing in the front of his mind.

His brown eyes opened and he placed his bottle of cologne back in its rightful space on his mahogany coloured bedside table. His gaze shifted to the mirrored photo frame that sat next to it, his heart lurching from inside of his chest once he saw the picture inside of it. The picture was of him and Roman at Naomi and Jimmy's wedding almost a year ago. Their smiling faces almost made Seth feel a little sick, his mind stepping through the motions of what was right and wrong and maybe what he was planning to do tonight _was _wrong. Maybe he should have listened to Nikki and stepped away from Dean but he knew he couldn't. There was always some sort of invisible pull that made him come back to Dean.

He tore his eyes away from the photo frame and stepped away from the bedside table. He walked out of the large bedroom and made his way downstairs. He couldn't hear anything over his heart pounding in his chest. He made his way towards the kitchen where he knew he'd left his phone, his wallet and keys. His hands curled around all three items, his phone and wallet sliding into the tight pockets of his jeans while he held onto his keys.

He walked over to the door and stopped for a moment. His hand resting on the door handle before he took a deep breath and stepped out of the house he shared with his loving boyfriend. He ignored the voices in his head that were telling him that what he was doing was wrong, his own desires coming to the front of his mind as he made his way towards his car.

He slid into his car and started up the engine. He'd already looked at Dean's address and knew exactly where it was, his stomach clenching again as he realized it was only a few minutes away from his own home. He pulled out of his driveway, his loud, heavy music pounding and screaming through the car as he drove the short distance to where his life would change forever. He couldn't stop his mind from running over the fact that after tonight, his relationship with Roman would never be the same again.

He turned down the street that Dean lived in, his eyes wide as he scanned the large houses that adorned each side. His car slowed down, brown eyes wide as he read the numbers of each house trying to find the right one. He was thankful that the sun was still out in almost full force at this time of the day, making his task infinitely easier. He slowed right down and turned into the driveway that belonged to the house number that Dean had informed him was his address.

He couldn't help but gasp as he drove up the driveway, not stopping until he was parked right in front of the large house. He knew Dean had a lot of money but he never expected the other man to own a house that was as large as this. He slid his car into park and killed the ignition. He slipped his phone out from his pocket to make sure that he was at the right house but the expensive Black Bentley in the driveway was a clear indication.

He took a deep, soothing breath before he stepped out of the car. He locked the car with a click of a button on his keys as he made his way towards the large house. He could still feel the way that his heart was hammering away in his chest while he walked up the stairs at the front of his house before he finally reached the front door. It was now or never. He was sure if Dean was downstairs, he would have heard the car pull up or even the loud pounding music but he still hesitated for a moment and took a long, deep breath.

He reached up and knocked on the heavy door three times before he began the waiting game. From his position on the other side of the door, he could hear the sound of muffled footsteps on the other side of the door, although he couldn't be sure that the sound wasn't his heart. He wasn't kept waiting too long when only a few moments later, the door creaked open and Seth had to stop himself from making an embarrassing noise when Dean appeared from around the other side.

Dean was wearing nothing but a pair of low hanging, light grey gym shorts that reached his knees. It was clear that he wasn't wearing underpants, the outline of his cock very obvious through the thin material of his pants. Seth's brown eyes raked shamelessly over Dean's toned and fit body, the slight sheen of water sparkling across his body. His hair was wet so Seth assumed he'd just had a shower. Maybe that's what Seth needed, a nice cold shower after looking at Dean like this.

"You alright Seth?" Dean chuckled at the younger man. He couldn't help the smirk that grew on his lips as he watched the lust grow deeper and more intense in Seth's eyes.

Seth laughed shortly. "Ha. Yeah. I'm fine."

"Come in." Dean suggested. "Or you can just stare at me all night."

Seth's cheeks coloured as he stepped inside of the large house, the door closing behind him signaling a significant change in one relationship and the start of another one.

**TBC**

**A/N: **well. Let's see what happens in the next one. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love how you guys all hate how Dean is. I smile as an author and go, "yes. My characterization is working!" Thanks again guys! GatesVengeance x


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth stepped inside of Dean's lavish home and allowed his brown eyes to rake over every decoration that was visible in the front room of Dean's house. He had barely any time at all to let it all sink in when he felt one of the other man's strong hands clamp down on his forearm. His vision shifted and he locked it onto Dean whose blue eyes were rapidly darkening with lust. He felt his breathing catch right in his throat, his lips sticking together making him unable to speak any words he might have wanted to.

Dean shamelessly let his blue eyes roam over Seth's toned body. Seth looked real good in what he was wearing tonight, the clothes clinging to every inch of the younger man's in shape body. The body that he would be seeing fully naked in the near future. He could feel his cock twitch from inside of his gym shorts just from the mere thought. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

"What's upstairs?" Seth asked quietly. His words were so soft that they were almost not heard by the other man.

"The bedroom." Dean answered quickly. He saw the slight wave of panic that appeared on Seth's face. "Unless you've changed your mind but I didn't invite you over just to _hang out_."

Seth could tell by Dean's body language that the older man was being serious. Not that he wasn't aware that that was the case. He knew what he was getting himself into when he sent the text message only a few hours earlier in the day. He could still feel the hand on his forearm and the warmth that was radiating from it was pulsating through his entire body. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt like this.

He forgot about Roman for a moment. He forgot about everything in his life and instead just focused on the present and what was going to occur with Dean. He focused on the way that Dean's blue eyes were clouded over with desire. He focused on just how damn good Dean looked without a shirt on and with just a pair of gym shorts that left barely anything to the imagination. He could feel the way his cheeks coloured, the sudden dryness in his mouth. He subconsciously dragged his tongue across his bottom lip and found that the action was repeated by the other man.

All he had to do was step in and close the gap between them and press their lips together. He could only concentrate on the way that Dean was looking at him, the intense stare masked only by the innocent coloured blue eyes. He wanted nothing more than to press their lips together once more. He _needed_ to feel the gentle caress of Dean's soft lips against his. He was almost a little embarrassed with how needy he felt internally. Almost. If not for the same look in Dean's eyes perhaps he would have questioned his own feelings. He could still feel the older man's hand clamped tightly around his forearm, the warmth felt like it was seeping down into his soul and setting it alight.

He closed the gap between them, one of his hands sliding up to rest around the back of Dean's neck while the other hand rested on Dean's bare bicep. Their faces were close enough together now that they could easily kiss and give into their desires. He could feel Dean's hands slide down his sides and grab at his narrow hips. The sensation caused bolts of electricity to shoot through his body. His brown eyes were locked onto Dean's blues, the breath catching in his throat before he finally leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Seth felt his eyes flutter shut as he all but melted into the kiss with Dean. There was something so good about kissing the older man that he just couldn't get enough no matter how hard he tried to pretend it didn't. He pushed his body in closer to Dean's, his hand sliding down from the back of Dean's head to gently caress the toned muscles of the other man's abdomen. He couldn't resist. The mere vision of a shirtless Dean was nearly enough to get his heart racing.

Dean moaned into the kiss, the feather light touches of Seth's fingers making his skin crawl with desire. His hands squeezed once more at Seth's hips before he slid them around to rest on the younger man's ass, one hand on each cheek. He gave both cheeks a firm squeeze. The action alone caused Seth to gasp, his lips parting wide enough to allow for Dean to push his tongue deep inside.

Their tongues curled around each other in a duel for dominance in Seth's mouth. A duel that Dean easily won. Seth pressed his body in as physically close to Dean's strong form as he could, the need and desire in his jeans pressing hard against the other man's. He moaned into the kiss again, his head tilting to let Dean's tongue probe deeper still in his mouth. The combined sensations of Dean's tongue eagerly rubbing against his as well as the older man's hands groping his ass cheeks through his jeans were beginning to get too much.

He broke their kiss, his brown eyes fluttering open, his breathing ragged as he tried to regain his composure. He watched Dean's blue eyes open, the smirk on his lips reflected in the wide orbs. Seth felt his cheeks colour slightly. "Take me upstairs."

Dean's grin grew so wide it was almost horizontal. He gave Seth's ass one last squeeze before pulling away. He linked their hands and dragged the younger man behind him and towards the stairs. He was glad Seth couldn't see his face right now because then the younger man would have seen the sparkle that washed over his face when their hands touched. He didn't bother with feelings and Seth would be no different.

Seth's cheeks flushed darker when his and Dean's hands locked. Their fingers slid together like they were meant to be and he had to push Roman to the back of his mind. Not that his Samoan boyfriend was really there in his thoughts when Dean was feeling him up and about to have sex with him. He knew he should have felt worse than what he did but he knew deep down that he would not have been able to resist these feelings with Dean forever.

He glanced around the lavishly decorated house, the mixture of maroon and gold perfectly complimented the dark coloured wooden furniture in the large home. He could feel his stomach doing back flips as they walked ever closer towards where he assumed Dean's bedroom was. He found it weird that Dean hadn't even turned back to look at him but the strong grip on his hand was indication enough that Dean was pretty keen to have his way with him.

They finally came to a stop at the last door on the left in the large house. Dean pushed open the door and pulled Seth inside with him. He only stopped when he saw that there was two little something's on his bed. He dropped his hand from Seth's and walked over to the bed. He stopped when he was at the foot of the bed, both cats still asleep and curled up into balls. He placed his hands on his hips and almost glared at them. "C'mon. Time to move."

Solomon lifted his head first. His fluffy cheeks all messed up and his eyes still glazed over with sleep. He merely yawned before he dropped his head back onto the bed right back into the position he was in before. Crowe on the other hand didn't even move. He stayed right where he was and didn't even open his eyes.

Dean groaned and turned back to where Seth was standing. "Sorry. We'll have to go to another room. These two won't move once they've settled."

Seth took a few steps closer to where Dean was and peered over the bed to see what exactly the older man was even talking about. His face broke out into a huge smile when he saw the two balls of fur on the bed with no intention of moving whatsoever. "I never pegged you as a cat person." He remarked.

Dean shrugged. "I wasn't. Nikki wanted them when we were married but they hated her so when we split, I got them."

Seth nodded his head. The way that Dean was speaking sounded like he and Nikki were maybe on the verge of splitting for good despite what his mind was telling him.

Dean grabbed Seth's hand and led him out of the room. He missed the flash of confusion on the younger man's face as they walked into the equally as large bedroom right next door. He pushed the door shut as soon as Seth had stepped in behind him and that was when he finally looked at Seth properly. Seth looked breathtaking standing against the door, the perfect amount of sunlight still streaming in through his large windows and making the younger man glow in the rays.

He closed the gap between them, his hands returning to Seth's hips as he pulled the younger man in for another earth shattering, heart stopping kiss. His hands easily slid around to Seth's ass again and he squeezed the cheeks before his hands slid lower still and grabbed at the back of the younger man's thighs. He bent down slightly, never once breaking the kiss as he lifted Seth up, aiding the younger man in wrapping his legs around Dean's waist.

Dean's hands stayed resting on the back of Seth's legs while he carried him towards the large bed in the middle of the otherwise unused spare bedroom of his large bedroom. He didn't stop walking until he felt his knees hit the edge of the mattress. He carefully leaned forward and placed Seth onto the King Sized bed, their kiss breaking for the barest of moments. His body stood out against the light coloured bed spread and Dean couldn't help but take it in. He leaned back down and pressed their lips together. He felt his eyes slide shut as he pushed his tongue inside of Seth's mouth and pressed their bodies together.

Seth's legs tightened around Dean's waist and he pulled their hips flush together. He pressed up against Dean's crotch, his jeans rubbing hard against the older man's gym shorts, the thin material barely concealing Dean's erection that was pressing hard into his. He moaned into the kiss, his head laying flat against the bed as his hands slid up to grab at Dean's muscular shoulders. His fingers dug into the hard muscle, his head swimming as he was overwhelmed by wave after wave of pleasure. His stomach was doing back flips as he tried in vain to settle himself.

Dean felt so good pressing him down in the plush mattress below him but he needed more. Seth used his legs to flip them both so that Dean was the one lying flat on his back. He slid his legs out from underneath the back of the other man to straddle him and broke the kiss. His brown eyes opened and he looked down into the almost surprised look in Dean's blue eyes. He smirked before he leaned down and started to peck kiss after kiss to Dean's gloriously in shape body. He'd never wanted to worship someone's body as much as he wanted to do with Dean's.

Dean smirked, a light gasp leaving his lips as he felt Seth's lips press soft, gentle kisses along his torso. Each press of Seth's lips against his body made his skin feel like it was on fire, goose bumps pricking up all over his body. Seth had a very talented mouth and he could definitely appreciate it when the younger man's tongue flicked across his nipple. He moaned lightly, one hand sliding down to tangle in Seth's longish hair. He gently tugged Seth's head and pushed it down, not so subtly hinting just where Seth should be focusing his attention.

Seth smirked around the nipple in his mouth. He'd gotten the hint loud and clear especially with the way that Dean's erection was digging into his thigh. He slid down Dean's body, pressing sloppy kiss after sloppy kiss to the older man's toned body. He deliberately paid close attention to Dean's abdomen, the toned muscles clenching with each delicate press of his already kiss swollen lips.

He continued pressing his kisses against Dean's skin until he reached the dangerously low waistband of the other man's gym shorts. He pressed a sucking kiss right above the waistband, earning an eager groan to echo around the otherwise silent room. He smirked and flicked his gaze up to the man on his back on the bed. He was met with piercing blue eyes that were conveying the lust that Dean held for him. He let out a low chuckle, his fingers hooking into the sides of the pants. "Is there something you want?" He asked coyly, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You know what I fucking want." Was Dean's response. His hand tightened in Seth's hair causing the younger man to gasp sharply. "Suck my dick and I promise I'll give you the best fuck of your life."

Seth didn't need to be told twice and in a matter of moments, he had pushed Dean's pants down to sit around the middle of his thigh. He licked his lips at the sight that was revealed to him. He hadn't been this close to Dean's cock since that night on the beach and the light that was streaming through the bedroom window only made the other man's dick look larger than that night. He wrapped one hand around the base of Dean's length and started to pump it up and down. He was aware of the hand in his hair that appeared to be tightening, pushing his face closer to the dick he was currently pleasuring with his hand.

His other hand slid lower to cup Dean's balls. His fingers kneaded the sensitive sack while his hand continued pumping the other man's cock. He looked up at Dean whose blue eyes were still focused solely on him, the pupils dilated to accompany the moans of pleasure that were steadily leaving his mouth. He leaned forward, not breaking their intense eye contact and wrapped his lips around the swollen cock head. He sucked hard on the tip before he pushed his mouth down the thick length.

Dean moaned loudly once Seth's lips had wrapped around his dick. Seth had a very skilled mouth that he could get very used to having at his beck and call. His hand tightened in Seth's longish dark hair. He felt his eyes flutter shut and he melted back against the bed. Seth's mouth felt like heaven bobbing up and down his cock, his cheeks sucking in and hollowing out at the perfect time. The motions of the other man's mouth combined with his fingers rubbing at his balls was making Dean's skin crawl, his breathing race and his stomach clench desperately.

If it was anyone else, he would have felt more embarrassed that he could be brought so close to orgasm with little to no effort. But not with Seth. He and Seth had a chemistry that he had never experienced before with anyone else and if he was perfectly honest, that scared him a lot. He moaned again, his eyes shooting open when he felt Seth sucking particularly hard right on the tip of his cock. He glanced down and was met by Seth's big, brown eyes staring right back up at him with every ounce of lust conveyed in them.

"Oh, _fuck_. Seth." Dean groaned loudly. He watched as Seth slid his mouth off of his cock and lapped at the swollen head, beads of precum dribbling over onto his tongue. "I _need _to get inside of you."

Seth smirked and pulled his mouth and hands away from Dean's cock, the thick length smacking against the older man's flat stomach. He slid back up Dean's body and straddled the older man's hips. He leaned over so that they were almost face to face. "C'mon. Are you gonna just lay there while I do all the work?"

Dean reached his hands up and grabbed a hold of Seth's ass, squeezing the cheeks roughly making the younger man gasp. "You sure do have an attitude Seth. I like that." He smirked. "What position is your favourite?"

Seth shuddered involuntarily, his ass pushing back into the strong hands that were squeezing him perfectly. "I like it from behind."

Dean chuckled. "Of course you fucking do." His hands moved from Seth's ass to the front of his pants. His fingers crept underneath Seth's tight fitting black t-shirt, the tips grazing against perfect golden brown skin before he grabbed at the hem and tugged it up and over Seth's head. He threw the offending garment across the room and didn't watch where it landed, his eyes solely focused on the trim, toned body that was revealed to him. He felt his breath catch in his throat. Sure, he'd bedded good looking men before but none that had really left him speechless. He felt weird. "Take your clothes off and bend over the bed." He instructed, lifting Seth off of his lap while he too slid off the bed.

Seth shrugged off the weird body language he'd gotten from Dean and instead stepped off of the bed, bending down slightly so he could undo his shoe laces. He kicked them off once they were loose enough before he drew his attention towards his skin tight jeans. His brown eyes flicked over to where Dean was now standing. His hands froze on his belt, the sudden image of a fully naked Dean Ambrose almost too much.

His eyes widened when he watched Dean wrap a hand around his cock and slowly stroke himself while Seth undressed himself. His hands resumed undoing his belt, his stomach doing all sorts of back flips while he watched Dean play with himself. He hurriedly struggled out of his skin tight jeans, sliding them down his toned legs before he kicked them off. He dipped his fingers into the waistband of his grey briefs, tugging them down to reveal his equally hard cock that was laying flat against his stomach. He dropped them down to his ankles, stepping out of them before he yanked his socks off.

He strode across the room to where Dean was still standing, the older man's blue eyes wide with desire as he watched him. He closed the gap between them and pressed their lips back together again. He barely allowed Dean to press his tongue inside of his parted lips when he pulled back, ending the kiss. He couldn't help but laugh at the slightly confused look in Dean's eyes. "What? You want to fuck me, don't you? That's enough kissing for now."

Dean watched in almost disbelief as Seth walked away from him, crawling onto the bed, ass up and out before he stopped right in the middle of the bed. He licked his lips. Those rounded globes were just the right size. He thought he'd seen the best ass ever years ago but Seth cleared that category along with a multitude of others. He slowly made his way over towards the bed but stopped when he heard Seth's voice.

"C'mon Dean. I don't have all day to wait for you." Seth grinned as he looked over his shoulder at the older man. He deliberately wiggled his ass from side to side to make Dean even more eager.

He watched Dean walk over to the bedside table and pull out a bright blue foil packet and a small bottle of lube. He felt his heart race in his chest, his adrenaline pounding through his system. This was it. Here he was bent over on Dean's bed about to get fucked by Dean. He knew that the instant Dean pushed his cock inside of him that that would be the end of everything. His and Roman's relationship would forever be different despite the fact that Roman may never find out. He could feel his breathing speed up. Did he even want to do this?

Dean crawled onto the bed but he stopped moving when he saw the look on Seth's face. "Seth, you alright?"

Seth took a deep breath. "Everything changes when we have sex."

Dean groaned inwardly. He hated how feelings affected everything. He'd been through this before with Tyler and he really didn't want to go through it again with Seth. He gently ran a hand over the small of Seth's back, trying to soothe him. "Seth, remember that this is your choice. I won't force you to have sex with me if you don't want to." He saw the relief wash over Seth's pretty face. "But I do want to have sex with you and I think you want that as well."

Seth took a deep breath and nodded his head. "I do but I can't help but think-"

"Don't think." Dean cut in. "Forget about everything that you're _supposed_ to be doing and do what you want to do." He paused for a moment. "So what'll it be Seth? Cause once I push in, it's gonna be hard for me to stop."

"I want you." Seth answered quietly. He locked his gaze with Dean's and found that the older man's feelings were reflected right back to him. "I want you Dean."

Dean smirked. He drew his gaze away from Seth's face and instead focused it on Seth's ass. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Seth had no hair down there at all. He could see the little pink pucker staring right back at him, almost goading him to pleasure it and pleasure it he would. He gently ran the tip of his index finger across it, smirk growing wider when he felt Seth push back against it. He grabbed the bottle of lube and generously squirted some of the clear liquid onto two of his fingers before he moved them up closer to the place he wanted to be.

He rubbed the tip of his lubed up index finger against the puckered ass hole, another soft moan leaving Seth's lips. Oh, he hoped that Seth would make a lot of noise for him. He barely gave Seth enough time to get used to the sensation when he pushed his index finger inside right up to the knuckle. He heard the moan that Seth let out and felt the way that his tight passage clenched around him. He knew that those walls would feel amazing choking the life out of his dick and he knew he had to get into them as soon as he possibly could.

He worked the first finger in and out of Seth a few times before he pulled it out and pressed two of his thick digits inside. He grinned at the shameless moan he heard from Seth, his cock throbbing from between his legs as he pushed both digits in and out, scissoring them while trying to get Seth nice and stretched.

Seth's fingers dug at the quilt cover, squeezing the heavy material between his hands while he attempted to muffle his own moans. Dean's fingers felt beyond good probing inside of him, the thick digits twisting and curling inside of him trying to find his g spot. He pushed his ass back against the two probing fingers only to have his right cheek smacked hard. He groaned loudly and did it again, his eagerness rewarded by another sharp smack. Roman never did this to him and it was something that he quite enjoyed.

He was torn from his thoughts when he felt the tips of Dean's two fingers rub against his prostate. He threw his head back and moaned Dean's name loudly. He pushed his ass back against the fingers, desperate to feel more of those erotic touches. He could feel Dean's other hand grabbing at his ass cheek and he moaned again. His cock was throbbing from between his legs, his stomach in knots that threatened to undo. "Fuck. _Dean_. C'mon. I _need _you."

Dean smirked and pulled his fingers out of Seth's ass after one last rub of the younger man's prostate. He reached for the condom on the bed and ripped the foil packet open with his teeth before he slid the rubber glove over his length. He reached for the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his cock, stroking it a few times before he moved to line up. He stopped though, right before he was about to push in.

Seth's ass hole was glowing with wetness, the little pink hole winking at him and he knew he couldn't resist. He grabbed a hold of each cheek and spread them apart before he dropped his face down. He didn't even hesitate, forcing his tongue deep inside of Seth's crevice, the thick pink muscle probing and curling around inside. He could feel Seth pushing back against him and moaning his name obscenely loudly which only encouraged him more.

Seth didn't need to look down at his knuckles to know that they were turning red. Dean's tongue felt about ten thousand times better than his fingers and he moaned louder, pushing his ass back against Dean's face when he thought about how fucking good Dean's cock would feel inside of him. His stomach was clenching hard now. He needed to have Dean inside of him. "Dean. Dean. _Dean. Please._"

Dean grinned as he pulled back from Seth's ass, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before he resumed what he was doing and finally lined himself up with the beckoning ass hole. He rubbed the tip of his condom covered cock against Seth's most private area once before he pushed himself in all the way. A low groan left his lips as he sank into Seth easily. His hands went to rest on Seth's hips while he allowed the younger man to get used to his size.

Seth let out a satisfied moan as he felt Dean sink all the way into him. All thoughts of his boyfriend fluttered away from his mind as he focused solely on Dean. His brown eyes squeezed shut, his lips parting as he felt Dean slowly pull out before slamming back in. Dean was a decent size, definitely thicker than Roman and possibly longer. He pushed Roman away from his thoughts as he gave into the delicious pleasure of Dean thrusting in and out of him.

He pushed his body back against Dean's, silently urging Dean to push in harder, fuck him a little bit rougher. Dean took the hint and began moving in and out of Seth a lot quicker. The sound of their bodies connecting over and over again was only quieter than Seth's moans. He couldn't help himself. Dean felt so fucking good inside of him and he could barely control himself from moaning out to voice those opinions. "Fuck yes Dean."

Dean smirked. His hands tightened their grip around Seth's slender hips and squeezed while he thrust in and out of the tight heat. Seth's reactions were what drove him to fuck the younger man harder and faster. The way that Seth was moaning was like music to his ears and he'd never heard anything sweeter. That combined with the way that Seth kept pushing back against his cock made his thrusts speed up, his cock desperate to seek out that spot inside of the younger man. It made him desperate to watch Seth's face when he came.

His hips continued working in and out of Seth's ass, his own blue eyes raking across Seth's perfectly golden brown back to his rounded cheeks, his eyes widening as he watched his cock get sucked into Seth's ass hole before getting spit out. His breathing was hard and heavy, little groans and moans leaving his lips the faster and harder his thrusts got. He wanted to get more from Seth though. If this was the first and only time he slept with the man, he wanted it all.

He pulled out of Seth's delicious ass and grabbed the younger man by the hips, flipping him so that Seth was now on his back, legs spread, hair a mess on the white bed spread. He licked his lips and leaned forward, pressing their lips together, silencing the whine that was sure to leave Seth's lips. His eyes slid shut and without breaking the kiss, he guided his cock towards Seth's waiting ass that easily engulfed him. He pushed back in, groaning when he felt the younger man's legs wrap around his torso and pull him in closer.

Both hands rested on either side of Seth's head while he continued rocking his hips back and forth, his cock desperate to seek out Seth's special spot. He was rewarded when after a few deep thrusts, Seth broke the kiss to moan out his name loudly. His blue eyes fluttered open and he watched the way that the younger man's face contorted in absolute pleasure, the image on his face causing Dean's entire body to shudder, his cock throbbing in desire. "Fuck. You are so hot Seth. So fucking hot."

Seth's brown eyes opened at the compliment, his fingers sliding up and grabbing at Dean's shoulders. Their brown and blue eyes locked, eager to read into what each other was thinking. He knew they had a special connection and he felt almost foolish realizing that this connection, this chemistry between them wouldn't intensify when they were intimate with each other. He couldn't hold on much longer, one hand moving from Dean's shoulder and wrapping around his cock.

His next words were simple. "Make me cum."

Dean grinned. He leaned back slightly so that there was a slight gap between them and threw one of Seth's legs over his shoulder. His thrusts sped up and so did the movements on Seth's cock. He could feel his stomach dangerously doing back flips now. He had no idea how long he would even be able to hold on, if at all. All he could concentrate on was how hot Seth looked below him, moaning out _his_ name while he jerked himself off. His hips sped up in their movements, his lips seeking out Seth's leg and placing a few kisses against the skin which only made Seth moan louder. Despite how badly he wanted to get off, he knew he had to get Seth there first.

Seth's brown eyes were wide with lust as he worked himself to his orgasm. He didn't dare close his eyes. He couldn't even fathom closing them when Dean was over him, looking like a stud as he fucked him. His breathing was being more labored with each thrust in. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer even if he tried. He wanted to cum so so badly right now. He twisted his hand around his cock and moaned out loudly. "I'm almost there. Almost there."

He was so close he could taste the budding orgasm right on the tip of his tongue. His vision was beginning to go white, his heart pounding hard against his chest as he tried in vain to hold on. He knew he couldn't. Not if Dean kept pounding his prostate like that. He locked his gaze with Dean's, the exact same look of lust in his eyes as he looked into the blue pools. His hand sped up, looking like a blur when after only a few more eager thrusts, he was cumming loudly. His brown eyes squeezed shut, his back arched and he yelled Dean's name out to the heavens as he shot his load on his stomach.

Dean's hand tightened around Seth's thigh almost dangerously, his knuckles turning white as he watched Seth orgasm. Such a pretty fucking sight. He could feel his own cock throbbing as he continued pounding in and out of the younger man below him. The way that Seth's ass was clenching around his cock made his orgasm almost rocket up his cock and out of it but he had other plans for how he'd finish.

When he was right there on the brink of coming, he pulled out of Seth and snapped the condom off. He straddled Seth's hips and jerked his own length a few times before he came right on Seth's chest, the younger man's name on his lips as he watched the white cum splatter on the golden brown skin. He waited until he'd milked his cock completely before he jumped off the bed, heading to the end of the bed where a white towel was sitting waiting for him.

He handed the towel to Seth while he threw his used condom into the bin next to the bed. He glanced over at the younger man who had a very satisfied smile on his lips. "So. Tell me, did I measure up to what you thought I'd be in bed?"

Seth chuckled. "Oh. You beat it by far." He handed the towel back to Dean who took it. "So, uh, do you want me to go now?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow up. "Well. I can't let you leave without feeding you, right?"

"I guess not." Seth shrugged. He skidded off the bed and reached for his clothes only for Dean to stop him.

"I probably wouldn't bother with those. I'm not done with you yet." Dean winked at him.

Seth dropped the clothes onto the floor and followed the older man out of the large bedroom. He closed the door and couldn't hear his phone ringing, Roman's name flashing on screen.

**TBC**

**A/N: **well Seth's in deep now, isn't he? Also, with last chapter, yes it was Tyler Breeze. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth felt his brown eyes flutter open when the bright sunlight streamed through the large glass windows. He smiled, stretching his legs only to find that they were tangled with another set of legs. He felt the person shift behind him, the strong arm tightening around his body as he felt lips press against his shoulder. He leaned back into the strong body, his ass pushing hard against the morning wood that was keen for some action.

He turned his head, pleasantly surprised to see a pair of blue eyes watching him. He felt his breath catch right in his throat. He definitely hadn't intended on spending the night but he couldn't say he regretted it. After the first time they'd had sex, Dean had led him downstairs and cooked him dinner in the nude. Seth had found it incredibly hard to concentrate on anything other than Dean standing there, his brown eyes unable to rake over every inch of the toned body in front of him.

When they'd finished eating dinner, Dean had suggested they hang out upstairs and just watch television. The large screen in the spare room had barely been on for five minutes when Dean's hands and mouth were all over him. Dean had managed to reduce Seth to a quivering, whimpering mess in barely a matter of moments by just using his fingers and his mouth. Seth had little to no control over his body when he seized up and experienced his second orgasm of the night. Without missing a blink though, he eagerly slid down Dean's body and gave him the best blow job he could muster.

The rest of the night afterward turned into a bit of a blur. Seth could remember getting Dean off and then the pair went into the shower where more not so innocent touches and kisses occurred before they returned to the bed, falling onto the plush mattress in a tangle of limbs. He didn't think they'd had sex, merely kissed and held each other until they both passed out. He felt like a bit of a jerk staying the night though, fearing what Roman would think when he hadn't returned last night.

Any thoughts of his boyfriend were pushed out of his mind when he felt Dean's hand that was wrapped around his middle slide down and touch his cock. He was already hard but that was nothing out of the ordinary although he was sure that the fact that Dean's heavy cock was resting perfectly in between his cheeks was only aiding in keeping his dick hard. He moaned softly when Dean's hand wrapped around his cock and slowly started to pump. "Oh, _Dean_." He gasped out, pushing back into the stronger man.

Dean let out a light chuckle that vibrated through Seth. His hand worked the younger man slowly while he pushed his body up against him. He certainly hadn't anticipated Seth sleeping over since normally he kicked his conquests out on their ass once he'd gotten what he'd wanted from them but Seth was different. Seth made him want to have the younger man stay, he wanted to have the younger man in his arms and there was something about waking up earlier to watch Seth sleep that warmed his heart. He didn't want feelings for the younger man. He only wanted to fuck him a few times, get his fill and kick to the curb but he had a feeling that may not happen.

He pushed his body in as physically close to Seth's as he could, ensuring that the younger man could feel every ounce of arousal that he had for him. His hand sped up on Seth's cock, his wrist twisting and curling around the thick shaft in his grasp. A smirk grew on his lips when he heard the needy whine that left Seth's lips. His eyes traveled across Seth's shoulders to look at the younger man's handsome face. Seth's brown eyes were squeezed tightly shut, his lips parted while they let out intermittent moans and whimpers.

He pressed a kiss on the side of Seth's neck, his tongue lapping at the golden brown skin before his lips moved up to Seth's ear. He made sure he was pushing right up against Seth before he spoke again. "Are you up for another round?" He ground his hips against Seth's ass, causing identical moans to be ripped from each of their mouths.

"_Uhh_. Yeah if you think you can handle me again." Seth teased. He glanced over his shoulder and looked right into those blue pools, desire visibly present in them.

Dean slid his other hand that was wedged under his side to Seth's ass cheeks. He pulled himself back ever so slightly so that his the fingers on his right hand could slide between the perfectly rounded ass cheeks. The tips of his middle and index fingers rubbed against the pink, puckered entrance. He barely met any resistance as he pushed both fingers inside, the tight walls inside greedily swallowing both of his fingers up to the knuckle. He groaned. "I don't know why I'm so surprised that you took these so easily. You let me get _four_ inside you last night."

Seth moaned, pushing back against the digits. "_Dean_. C'mon. You don't even need to prep me. Just slide right on inside me."

Dean paused momentarily, his fingers stilling inside of Seth's ass. "What? You want me to fuck you just like this? Or do you want me to put something on?"

Seth turned over his shoulder, looking at the intense gaze in the blue pools. "What do _you_ want? Do _you_ want to fuck me bare?" He felt his heart beating hard against his chest. He'd only ever had unprotected sex with one person and that person was the one he was currently cheating on. His chest felt heavy, his conscience slipping in while he stared at Dean.

"I'd love to fuck you bare." Dean groaned. The grip he had on Seth's dick tightened. "But we have plenty of other opportunities."

"What if there's not gonna be another time?" Seth asked. He tried to stifle the moan that was threatening to spill from his lips when he felt Dean's fingers rub at his prostate.

"I think there will be another time." Dean responded. "Another time where I _will_ fuck you bare. But not today."

Seth let out a whine when he felt Dean pull his fingers out of his and the hand that was pumping his cock slip off and away. He turned over on his side and watched as Dean threw the covers back and slid off the bed to get to the bedside table. He unintentionally smiled as he watched the fully naked Dean Ambrose slide off the bed. This was a sight he could easily get used to looking at if he ignored the voice in his head that told him not to. "Maybe another time you'll fuck me in your bed and not in the spare room like some common whore."

Dean chuckled as he grabbed a small blue foil packet and the bottle of lube from the drawer. He lifted the condom packet to his lips and ripped it open with his teeth before he pulled out the latex glove and slid it over his thick cock. He squeezed the smallest amount of lube onto his hand, lathering up his cock with the clear gel before he finally looked back over at Seth who was stroking himself. "How do you want me to fuck you?"

Seth cocked his head to the side, a moan leaving his lips as he twisted his wrist just right. "I'd love to ride you."

"Oh. Would you just?" Dean smirked. He wiped the excess lubricant onto his muscular thigh while he climbed back onto the bed. "Well maybe you should climb on then?"

Seth watched as Dean moved right into the middle of the bed before he stopped and lay down on his back. He felt Dean's piercing blue eyes on him the entire time, his heart racing and his conscience fluttering away. He lifted the sheet off of his body and moved to the middle of the bed. He lifted his leg and threw it over the other side of Dean's strong body so that he was straddling the slightly older man.

He felt Dean's hand slide around his hips, the large fingers squeezing at him while he leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Dean's thick, hard cock. He felt the thick organ throb in his grasp even through the condom and he couldn't deny the way that it affected him, his own cock jolting from in between his legs. He moved higher up Dean's body so that he was hovering over Dean's cock.

He lifted his ass just slightly while his hand pulled the older man's cock back, lining it up with his hole. He looked down and locked his gaze with Dean's while he rubbed the swollen, latex covered head against his entrance before he sank down on it. He let out a loud moan, his eyes squeezing shut, his hand dropping to the side of his body while he got used to the sensation. Dean hadn't even moved yet but he could feel the cock inside of him already pressing up against his prostate.

Dean's hands tightened on Seth's hips. Watching Seth slide down his cock like _that_ was quite possibly the hottest sight he'd ever seen. He'd remember the look on Seth's face when he was filled to the brim with his cock, the look of absolute bliss, and then there was the moan that made his dick throb uncontrollably from inside of the other man.

They'd only stopped for a moment or two but he couldn't contain himself. His hands squeezed tighter still on Seth's slender hips before he began to rock in and out of the younger man's perfectly rounded ass. He kept his focus on Seth's face. The younger man looked perfect to him right now, his face frozen in one of absolute pleasure. He smirked, thrusting his hips up harder and a little bit deeper, trying to get Seth to ride him as he promised.

He licked his lips when after a few more thrusts, Seth still hadn't fulfilled his wish. "I thought you said you were gonna ride me?" He watched as brown eyes popped open wide. "And here I am doing all the work."

Seth reached down and grabbed Dean's hands. He unceremoniously tugged them away from his hips and pinned them above the older man's head. "Keep your hands there and I'll give you the best ride of your life." Seth slowly sat up to his full height, his gaze locked on Dean's.

Dean moved his hands to fold under his head and grinned in the most cocky way he knew how. "Give me your best."

Seth rolled his eyes, his lips unable to not contort into a small smirk. He placed his hands on Dean's chest, one on each pectoral as he began to slowly start to bounce up and down. He lifted his hips up slowly, only to slam them back down. His brown eyes stayed locked onto Dean's while he continued moving. He heard his own moans spill from his lips as he started to bounce a little harder, his ass connecting with Dean's hips in a smacking sound.

Dean was completely entranced as he watched Seth bounce on his cock. The younger man had the perfect look of concentration on his face as he lifted his hips up and down over and over again. It was so tempting to reach forward and grab those hips with the glorious hip dents and just thrust up and up and up until Seth was a quivering mess on top of him but he'd give the younger man a chance to get his fill before he took over control.

Seth's bouncing increased with speed and power every single time he moved. The look that Dean was giving him while he fucked himself on his cock only increased his want and his desire to ride the other man as hard and as good as he could. His fingers dug into the firm, defined muscle that Dean possessed while his hips kept moving. Every time he slammed his hips and ass down, Dean's cock struck at his prostate, causing him to moan out the older man's name loudly. He probably looked like some cock slut right now to Dean but if the expression on the handsome man's face was anything to go by, Dean quite enjoyed it.

"You look good up there." Dean's voice sounded abnormally loud in the large room. "You look so _fucking_ good riding my cock like that. I bet you like it, don't ya?"

Seth moaned loudly. He'd always been a sucker for dirty talk even if Roman never quite indulged in it with him anymore. "Fuck yes." He moaned loudly, his fingers digging harder into the muscular flesh. "Your dick feels_ sooooo _good."

Dean smirked. He felt the speed in which Seth's ass began bouncing and he was enjoying it, the tight walls clenching hard around his cock, sucking the life out of him. "Is it the best dick you've ever had?" He couldn't resist pressing the younger man. He might as well get an ego boost while he had this hot piece of ass on his cock.

"Nnnghhh." Seth moaned loudly, desperately. His bounces sped up, the sound of their skin colliding over and over again echoing around the room. "Yes." He breathed out. The words were so quiet that Dean probably couldn't hear them over the sound of everything else in the room.

Dean smirked. "Didn't quite hear that Seth. What did you say?"

Seth moaned loudly again. He almost couldn't contain himself. The dirty talk and continuous rubbing of his prostate were contributing to his downfall. "YES!" He said loudly. "Yours is the best dick I've ever had."

Dean grinned. He watched as Seth threw his head back, their intense eye contact broken as the younger man moaned out loudly. His bounces were growing rougher, harder and significantly faster. Dean could tell that Seth must have been getting close. He unfolded his hands from under his head and slid them down to grab at the younger man's hips.

He squeezed them between his hands and began thrusting his hips up every single time Seth's moved down. They were moving in sync, their bodies colliding in their own personal symphony over and over again while they brought each other closer. He couldn't take his eyes off of Seth's face if he tried. The look on the younger man's pretty face was beyond words for how perfect it actually was. He didn't know if he could ever get enough of watching Seth's orgasm face.

He never once took his gaze away from Seth's face while his hips kept moving up and one hand slid around to wrap around the younger man's neglected, leaking cock. His fingers squeezed at the base once before he worked an easy pace that matched the intense one that Seth was bouncing at. He groaned loudly as Seth's eyes opened and looked down at him. Seth's lips were parted as profanity after profanity and Dean's name slipped from them.

Seth was overwhelmed with pleasure. His heart was racing in his chest while he gave into the desires of having his cock jerked off at the same time he was getting one of the best fucks he'd ever had. Not that he could admit that out loud. He'd only admitted that Dean's dick was the best he'd ever had because he was in too deep with lust. Although if he thought about it, it was probably true.

He could feel his stomach doing back flips, eagerly approaching the edge and he knew that there was no way in hell he could last much longer. His vision was beginning to blur but he refused to tear it away from Dean's handsome face, the blue eyes darkened with lust and his face tight with tension. It was so hot to get Dean off like this that he barely had a chance to think for himself. His breathing was hard and heavy now.

"I'm close Dean. So, uh, _close_." Seth moaned out. He moaned even louder when he felt Dean's hand squeeze around his length. "Oh. _Fuck_. Fuck. Fuck."

"I'm right there with you baby." Dean's words fell out of his mouth before he could catch them. "Get me there with you."

Seth's lips twisted into a slight smirk as he continued bouncing up and down on Dean's cock. He knew he hadn't misheard what Dean had called him. He was so damn close to blowing right now it was beginning to get a little ridiculous. His hearing was almost blocked out, the taste of orgasm right there on his tongue as he stared down at Dean. The start of a sheen of sweat creeping across his hot body. He glanced down at Dean's abdomen, the spot beckoning him to shoot his load right there.

His bounces sped up, the sound of the bed creaking and protesting under their combined weight as he drew himself ever closer. The hand around his cock sped up, the other hand on his hip squeezing tighter still. He was done for. It only took him a few more aggressive, hard bounces before he came, his hips slamming down hard while he rode out his orgasm. His face contorted into one of absolute pleasure while the hand on his cock milked him for all that he was worth. Dean's name was on his lips the entire time.

Dean was way too focused on Seth's orgasm to pay much attention to his own. The visual of Seth cumming was so stunning he needed to have that photo taken and framed on his wall forever. He focused on jerking Seth to completion not even paying attention to the way that his stomach was clenching or the way that his cock was throbbing from inside its latex prison until it was too late. He tensed up while Seth was still bouncing on his cock, his grip on the younger man's hip tight while he came, his blue eyes squeezing shut while he moaned out Seth's name.

Seth waited until Dean had stopped moving inside of him before he leaned down and pressed a sweetly passionate kiss to the older man's lips. Dean graciously accepted the kiss and instantly pushed his tongue inside of Seth's waiting mouth. Seth moaned, melting into the kiss enough to allow for Dean to flip them over so that he was on his back.

Seth broke the kiss and looked up at the older man through heavy lashes. "Don't tell me you want to go again." He laughed.

"I could." Dean winked. "That ass of yours is too sweet for me to _not_ want to fuck all day every day."

Seth opened his mouth to speak when he heard his phone ringing from his pocket in his pants on the other side of the bed. He felt his chest tighten, panic overwhelming him. "That's my phone. I should probably get that."

Dean nodded, rolling off of Seth and allowing the younger man to slide off the bed. His blue eyes watched the way that Seth's golden brown cheeks jiggle as he walked over to where his clothes were. He felt his cock twitch from inside of his condom.

Seth bent down to retrieve his phone. His whole body freezing as he saw the name on the phone. Roman. He took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure before he slid his finger across the screen. "Hello?"

"Bout time you fucking answered." Roman's voice cut down the phone line.

"Sorry. I didn't have my phone on me." Seth lied. He could feel Dean's gaze on him but he refused to meet it.

"You need to get home now." Roman snapped. "I don't care where the fuck you are but you need to get the fuck home now."

The line went dead and Seth pulled his phone away from his ear in shock. He was in deep trouble now.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Uh oh! Seth's in worse trouble now! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Until next week! GatesVengeance x


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth stared at the now black screen of his phone. Roman was pissed. He didn't know exactly how Roman would act when he got home but he knew he was in trouble for sure. He'd been around the Samoan man before when he was angry but never like this. The words that Roman spoke were laced with venom and spite. He felt his stomach churning, his actions finally sinking in with what he'd done both this morning and last night.

He was aware of the fact that Dean was still watching him, that he was still naked in front of the other man. He took a deep breath, the action not soothing him as much as he would have liked to, before he turned to look over at the bed. Dean was perched up on his elbow, still butt naked, his blue eyes watching every single motion that he did. He felt his heart racing hard in his chest. He knew he'd done the wrong thing by coming here last night but at the same time, he couldn't say that he regretted it in any way.

Dean didn't say a word as he watched Seth carefully. The younger man was clearly frazzled and he knew he should have felt bad but he didn't. He'd been able to get exactly what he'd wanted out of Seth and it certainly wasn't his fault that the other man had just cheated on his boyfriend. It wasn't like he'd forced Seth to do anything that he wasn't comfortable with. The younger man was an adult and very capable of making his own decisions even if he had persuaded him in more ways than one. He did wish, however, that the heavy beating in his heart would stop every time he looked over at Seth.

"I've got to go home. Now." Seth said suddenly. His brown eyes locking with Dean's blues as a spark of something special passed between them. "Can I use your shower?"

"Yeah of course." Dean answered. He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up tall on his carpeted floor. He walked around the bed to where Seth was standing before he stopped. "I can help you wash that pretty hair of yours if you want me to?"

Seth felt almost awkward at the question. "Uh, that's okay. Which room is your shower?"

Dean scratched the back of his head with his hand. "It's the, uh, third door on the right down the hall. There's towels and shit in there too."

"Thanks." Seth mumbled quickly before he fled the room, his phone dropping onto the bedside table.

Dean watched the instant change in the younger man and it made his stomach to do back flips dangerously. He knew immediately that it must have been something to do with the phone call he'd received from Roman. He sure hoped Seth didn't regret it, hoping that the younger man wouldn't push him further away from the possibility of this happening again. One night and one morning with Seth was nowhere near enough to satisfy his appetite.

He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders as he snapped off the condom, tying it up and throwing it in the bin in his spare bedroom before he walked towards his own master room. He was met as soon as he walked into the room by two hungry, meowing cats that were desperately rubbing up against his calves to get his attention. "Yeah, yeah. Just let me have a shower and then I'll feed you."

Seth closed the door to the bathroom down the hall. He could barely breathe, his heart thundering in his chest. He was absolutely terrified to go home and see Roman. He was the worst at lying and he knew that this one would be hard to try and pretend like everything was fine. He had no real excuse for staying at Dean's house other than the fact that he wanted to be selfish and to fall asleep in those arms. The arms that held him tighter and firmer than even the way that Roman's did.

He rubbed his face with the back of his hand, his brown eyes looking up into the large mirror of the nicely decorated bathroom. He could see the invisible words painted right across his forehead. _Cheater_. He promised himself years ago that he would never be with someone who did this or do it to someone he loved. He'd fucked up real bad. He tore his eyes away from the mirror, his eyes too sad to force him to look at himself anymore.

He turned his attention to the shower, his shaking hands turning the silver knobs of the shower on. He kept checking the temperature of the shower, finding he didn't have to wait long at all until it was at his desired warmth. He stepped inside, closing the glass door while he melted under the water. His brown eyes fell closed and all he could see in front of him were the faces of Roman and Dean.

He took in a deep breath. He was in far too deep now that it felt like he was drowning. Roman was and always had been the perfect man for him. They had the perfect life together and Roman took care of him in so many different ways. He felt like the biggest fucking idiot for even thinking about jeopardizing that and yet he already had with Dean. Dean was the one that he shouldn't have even batted an eyelash at. Dean was the one he shouldn't have let himself fall under his spell. Hell, he would probably be at home with his boyfriend if he had a little more self restraint.

He opened his eyes and reached for the body wash. It was a nice fruity scented one and he lathered himself up with the soap, making sure all his indiscretions were washed clean, his mistakes washed away so that Roman wasn't able to smell Dean on him. He rinsed himself, not bothering with washing his hair but he did stand under the water for a few minutes longer, trying to contemplate exactly what sort of lie he was going to come up with to tell Roman.

He stepped out of the shower once he was done, turning the taps off and reaching for one of the white towels. He dried himself off, his brown eyes catching himself in the mirror once more. He could see the worry that was present in his brown eyes and he tried to compose himself, knowing full well that Roman would pick up on it the instant he saw him. He tore his gaze away from the mirror and decided to walk out of the room.

He closed the gap between the bathroom and the spare bedroom that he and Dean had shared last night. He stepped inside, not bothering with closing the door as he quickly put his clothes from yesterday back on. He had no idea where Dean was right now but he was sure the other man would show himself when he deemed it appropriate.

He was just pulling his tight jeans on when he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around and saw that Dean was leaning against the wall behind him wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts. He had to stifle the moan that was threatening to leave his lips. Dean truly had a fantastic body and he was lucky that he even had the chance to bed the older man.

"I have no idea how you even fit all of that into those jeans." Dean remarked, a cocky grin on his lips. "Do you want a coffee or anything before you just run out on me?"

Seth paused. "Nah, it's okay. I need to get going." He tore his gaze away from the older man as he bent back over to pull on his tight t-shirt and his socks. He felt his cheeks redden at the feeling of Dean's eyes on him. He tried to shake it off, suddenly feeling a little awkward around the older man as he reached for his sneakers, pulling one on at a time.

Once he was finished, he lifted his head and locked his gaze with Dean's. His heart was racing once his brown orbs locked with Dean's blues. He didn't like the way that his heart skipped a beat with just a single look from the older man. He didn't want to fall head over heels for him, he really didn't. He had Roman and he _should_ have been happy just in that fact by itself. Now all he had was a sore ass that only reminded him of two hot and heavy sessions with the attractive man. "Uh, I guess I'll see you around." He said almost awkwardly as he moved a few steps towards the other man. He went in for a hug only to be stopped.

Dean cupped Seth's face in his hands and leaned forward to press their lips together in an intensely passionate, close mouthed kiss. He ignored the jolts of chemistry that passed through them and the fluttering in his stomach while they kissed. He wasn't enjoying these sorts of _feelings_ to keep reoccurring whenever he was around Seth. He pulled back from the kiss with a slight smile on his lips. "This better not be the only time you come over to my house."

Seth smirked despite his stomach churning. "What if it is?"

Dean chuckled. "I have a feeling it won't be."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Seth responded. "But I really have to go."

Dean nodded, pulling his hands from Seth's. "Alright. I'll see you later Seth."

"Thanks for letting me stay last night." Seth responded.

"The _pleasure_ was all mine." Dean shot back, a confident, cocky grin right on his lips.

Seth merely laughed and said his goodbye to Dean before he quickly descended the stairs of the older man's lavish house. He reached for the door knob of the large front door, tugging it open and stepping out into the warm Pensacola sunshine. Today already felt like it was going to be a hot day, his legs already burning from inside of his tight jeans. He closed the door quietly behind him before he made his way to where he left his car.

He slid into the car once he'd reached it and started up his vehicle. He was glad he only lived a few streets away from Dean and yet at the same time, he was incredibly nervous. From years of being with Roman, he had learned that the sooner he got a problem sorted with the Samoan man, the better it was between them. However he had a feeling that this problem would not go away quite as easily since he was hardly going to be honest with the older man. He felt his heart racing in his chest and his stomach churning in nervous anticipation. His hands clutched tightly at his steering wheel as he drove the short distance home. Not even his loud music could distract him.

He felt his heart pound harder in his chest as he turned down his street. He still didn't have a convincing cover story for _why_ he didn't come home last night and he was certain Roman would see straight through that. He tried to rack his brain for something, _anything_ that he could use and he was still coming up short.

He turned into his driveway and parked his car in its usual spot. His hands were shaking as he killed the ignition of the car that Roman had bought for him a few years ago. He took a long, drawn out breath before he stepped out of his car. He shut the door of his vehicle with a sharp snap. He felt his breathing speed up, the churning in his stomach increasing as he walked towards his and Roman's front door. Both of Roman's cars were still in the driveway and that only made him feel worse.

He stopped when he reached the front door. His hands were still shaking as he lifted his keys up to to the door, one key sliding in easily. The door unlocking sounded loud like a gunshot. He exhaled a held in breath as he pushed his heavy, wooden, front door open and stepped inside.

Barely a moment after he stepped into his house, he came face to face with Roman. His brown eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat as they just stared at each other for a few long, drawn out seconds. It was like a tidal wave of emotions had hit him with just those few moments. "Hey." He said finally and a little lamely.

Roman's grey orbs narrowed. "_That's_ the first thing you say to me?" He snapped. "Really?"

"What do you want me to say?" Seth asked sharply. "Do you want me to fucking say sorry?"

"That would be a good place to start." Roman quipped.

"Alright!" Seth raised his hands in defeat. "I'm _sorry _that my phone wasn't on me so I couldn't answer every single one of your phone calls. I'm _sorry_ that I didn't tell you where I was. Not that I really need to. I'm not a child and you're not my parent. I'm _sorry_-"

"Where were you?" Roman cut in. He didn't want to hear Seth's attitude right now. He was trying his hardest to keep his anger in check and he knew he was failing miserably right now. He watched the way that Seth shifted uncomfortably on his feet and he knew right away that he wasn't going to get a complete and probably not quite honest answer from his boyfriend. "Seth. Where the fuck were you last night?"

Seth exhaled a deep breath. His mind my turning with various scenarios that he could try and lie about. "I was with Sami last night."

"Oh were you?" Roman snapped. "That's the best excuse you can come up with?"

"I was!" Seth protested. "He'd been having a rough day and he asked if I could go over and hang out with him."

Roman rolled his eyes. He wasn't dumb but he'd give Seth a chance to completely explain himself. As luck would have it, he'd actually seen Sami out last night at a bar that he'd decided to have a few drinks with John at and the younger man looked quite happy with his hands all over a pretty brunette's body. "So if you were with Sami, why didn't you come home last night?"

Seth shrugged. "We were watching a movie and we just fell asleep. I didn't mean to and then when I woke up, it was the morning and you were calling me."

It took all of Roman's restraint to not call Seth a liar right to his face. However he would give Seth at least a bit of a chance to come clean. He wished that they had more time to hash this out but they were running late as it was. He looked Seth up and down, the black shirt he'd pulled on was wrinkled and the jeans looked worn. "Are you going to get changed before we go?"

"Where are we going?" Seth's face creased in confusion.

"For Jimmy and Jey's birthday today." Roman answered sharply. "You've been the more excited one for weeks."

"Oh yeah." Seth responded. The invitation finally hitting him as he remembered. "Do I have time to change?"

"Yeah. If you're quick." Roman answered. He watched Seth nod before he tried to walk past him. He reached out and grabbed Seth's wrist. "This conversation isn't over between us."

Seth nodded and scurried past him. His heart was still racing hard in his chest. He knew Roman didn't believe him and that only made his stomach churn in dread and worry. He just wanted this party over and done with so that they could try and get back to normal with Seth hiding a secret.

Roman's brow furrowed as Seth walked past him, a familiar scent passing him as Seth walked past. He tried to pick where he knew that smell from and when he did realize, his stomach dropped right to the floor. Seth smelt like Dean and that only angered him further, a tonne of bricks dropping right on his head as he tried to at least remain cool and pretend like he and Seth were still as united as ever around his family.

* * *

They'd been at the party for a few hours but Seth had barely even seen his boyfriend. Roman had spent most of his time avoiding him and talking to every other family member except for him. He tried not to let the hurt show on his face but he knew he'd done it to himself. He sat perched on one of the twins' plastic chairs with a plastic plate in hand filled with all sorts of delicious foods but he wasn't particularly hungry. His brown eyes were focused on Roman who was in the pool with the majority of his cousins, the loud raucous laughter of the Samoan's reaching his ears. He knew he should be in there with him, not sulking off in the corner.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. He glanced up and was met by the smiling face of Naomi, Jimmy's wife. She truthfully looked a little concerned as she looked down at him with her big, brown eyes. "Hey Nae." He said quietly.

"Seth, you okay?" Naomi said quietly, sitting down on the plastic chair next to him. She watched him carefully, reading through his body language that not everything was right with him and her curiosity was peaked. "You've been sitting by yourself for most of the party."

Seth shrugged. "I'm just not feeling too well."

Naomi shot him a skeptical look that showed that she didn't believe him one bit. "Is everything okay with you and Roman? You two have barely been together all day."

"We kinda had a fight before we came." Seth looked up at her, his brown eyes filled with sadness and guilt. He saw the flash of concern on her face. "It's nothing _serious_, just a little bit of an argument."

"It has to be something serious if you two aren't talking." Naomi pointed out. She noted the uncomfortable look that appeared on Seth's face. She held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I won't pry if you won't tell me." She gently rubbed his shoulder with her hand. "But you _need _to eat sweetheart. I'm surprised that Roman's Mom hasn't been over here to harass you to."

Seth chuckled lightly. "I'm more surprised that you're not in the pool with everyone else and wasting your time talking to me."

"It's not like I'd stand out if I went swimming anyway." Naomi answered. She glanced over at the pool where she could see her best friend Cameron right in the middle of the pool, lapping up _all_ the attention from all the boys including her husband. Deep down she almost regretted setting her and Jey up on a date but at least they were happy together, she guessed. "Cameron's got every man hanging off her every word right now."

Seth smiled weakly. "C'mon. You and me could show them all who looks the best in that pool. What do you say?"

Naomi's face broke out into a large grin. "Last one in has to clean the toilet!"

* * *

The ride home from the party was beyond awkward for both Roman and Seth. After Seth had gotten into the pool with Naomi was when he and Roman had at least started to act more like a couple but it was only for show. The instant that they said their goodbye's, it was back to brooding and ignoring one another. All Seth wanted to do was to go home and go to bed, putting this day behind them. However he had a feeling that once they did get home, Roman would lay back into him about where he'd been last night.

Roman pulled into their driveway, sliding his black sedan into its normal park before he turned off the car. He glanced over at Seth with one look. His grey eyes were cold and still filled with malice before he slid out of the car, the doors both opening and closing in unison before the pair made their way towards their home.

Roman couldn't even turn back to see that see that Seth was following him, the mere feeling of the younger man's presence behind him was enough to cause his skin to prick up in little bumps. He didn't want to believe what his brain was telling him but it was hard not to. All the signs pointed to Seth having an affair and if he racked his brain hard enough, he was sure that he could find other examples instead of Seth merely smelling like Dean. But he'd been through this before with Tyler and he wasn't going to get fooled again. He wasn't going to let heartbreak overwhelm him again.

He opened up the heavy front door to the home that he owned, holding it open for Seth to step into. He could sense the nervous energy that was radiating off of the younger man and that was almost enough for Roman to just point the finger and accuse his boyfriend already of his alleged infidelity. He took a deep breath as he turned around and looked over at Seth. He inwardly sighed. He didn't know why he was so surprised that Seth drew so much attention from other men, he was a very pretty, good looking man.

"We need to talk about last night." He said finally after the longest of moments.

"What do we even need to talk about?" Seth snapped back. He closed the door behind him and stepped into their large living room, turning on the light and throwing himself on the large, plush leather couch. "I told you I was with Sami."

Roman groaned. "You can't have been."

"Are you calling me a liar Roman?" Seth asked sharply. His brown eyes were narrowed as he watched Roman sit down in the matching leather chair that was near the couch.

"If you were telling the truth, then I wouldn't have to confirm details with you." Roman answered. He saw the look of confusion that crossed Seth's face. "After work last night, John and I decided to meet up for a few drinks once I couldn't get a hold of you. So we went to this bar and Sami was there, very much preoccupied with a brunette woman so you can't have been with him." He sighed, watching the look of panic cross Seth's face. "Where were you _really _last night?"

Seth's mind went into overdrive. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Sami was probably his best alibi since the younger man was leaving town early tomorrow morning. "Okay, I'm sorry I lied. I was with Phil." He answered finally. He knew it was a long shot, being that Roman and Phil were quite good friends but he couldn't quite tell the Samoan man the truth.

"You were with Phil, huh?" Roman asked. He slid his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. "So you wouldn't mind if I rang him then to check your story?"

"You only need to _'check my story'_ if you don't trust me." Seth answered. "Do you not trust me?"

Roman sighed. He locked his phone and slid it back into his pocket. He had to ask the question to soothe his mind. "I'm gonna ask you this once and I want the truth." He paused for a moment, his grey eyes looking right into Seth's brown's. "Were you with Dean last night?"

He'd gotten his answer before Seth had even opened his mouth. He watched the way his boyfriend twitched and fidgeted, his brown eyes widening like he'd been caught. He didn't even need to hear the words to confirm his suspicions, not that Seth would tell him the truth anyway. Seth would come up with a web of lies to deny it and when his boyfriend did finally open his mouth to answer the question, he knew it was a lie.

"No I wasn't. I was with Phil just like I told you." Seth answered.

"But you told me not five minutes ago that you were with Sami, so which one is it?" Roman shot back.

Seth's brown eyes narrowed. "If you're going to accuse me of doing something, then just do it."

Roman stood up, scratching the back of his head. "You need to sleep in the spare room until you can tell me where you _really_ were last night." He said sharply before he exited the room. His heart was breaking with every step he took but he knew he had to stay strong. He may have been a pushover with Tyler but he wasn't going to be a pushover now.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text, _'What did you get up to last night?'_

**TBC**

**A/N:** Well, Seth's a little liar and Roman knows. It's starting to get murky and will continue to get murky from here on out. I know Roman hasn't been in it much but the next chapter will be a Roman-centric one. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Roman couldn't concentrate on the screen in front of him. He was _supposed_ to be collating emails from other stores in Florida with their in-store issues before he forwarded it onto Dean who would then promote it further up the management chain. But he found out he couldn't focus even if he tried. He couldn't push his mind past his own relationship suspicions, the images and made up situations clouding his brain and fogging his normally work focused brain. He dropped his head into his hands and closed his eyes for a moment, the reality of his own situation sinking in.

It had been a full week since he and Seth had had their blowout. His younger boyfriend had been relegated to their spare bedroom _again_ and he couldn't deny that it hurt when Seth still hadn't made his way back into their large King sized bed. He knew deep down in his heart that he'd been right and Seth was up to no good even if the younger man refused to admit it. He felt his mind wandering back to the night that he'd had the fight with Seth.

_Roman's hands were shaking as he immediately watched his screen light up with the person he'd just sent a text to. He could feel his heart hammering hard in his chest as he slowly dragged the tip of his index finger to the right and answered the incoming phone call. "Hey Phil."_

"_Hey." Phil's greeting was very wary. "Why did you want to know what I got up to last night?"_

_Roman sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He was glad he'd closed the door behind him as he walked into his bedroom. His and Seth's bedroom. "Seth said he was with you last night. Was he or not?"_

"_No he wasn't with me." Phil answered quickly._

_Roman felt the stabbing pain right in his heart from Phil's words. Phil was Seth's best friend but even still, he knew that Phil would never condone anything dishonest. It felt as though his whole world was crumbling around him right now and he didn't even have crystal clear proof. He let out a heavy groan as his grey orbs slid closed. He knew that by doing this, he was almost killing any last remaining trust he had for Seth but he had to know._

"_Roman. What's wrong? Why are you asking me if Seth was with me last night or not?" The tone in Phil's voice was growing more and more agitated. "What's got you not trusting him?"_

"_It's nothing Phil." Roman answered. He knew that his sadness must have been obvious even through the mask of a telephone call. "I just had to find something out. Thanks."_

_He pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call before he'd even heard the Chicago native's response. He knew he'd get an earful the next time he spoke to Phil but that wasn't his prime concern. His prime concern was the fact that he had a lying boyfriend that couldn't even tell him where he was last night. His stomach swirled uncomfortably as his eyes finally opened._

_He knew he had tears building at the corners of them but that didn't matter as his grey orbs settled on the picture next to their bed. It was a picture of him and Seth many years ago, maybe a few months after they'd started dating where they were happily smiling, arms around each other while they posed for their photo. He felt his heart lurch in his chest. The stench of betrayal heavy in his nostrils as he looked at Seth's face. He grabbed the photo frame and put it face down on the wooden bedside table. He didn't want to look at Seth right now._

_He threw himself back onto the bed with a heavy thud, his phone landing on the plush mattress next to him while he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't want to believe it but maybe this could be the end of the relationship he'd fought so hard to get to begin with._

Roman still had his head buried in the palm of his hands, his grey eyes closed so he didn't hear the way that the key turned in the lock of his door. He was far too deep in his thoughts, his accusations rising right to the forefront of his mind. He was only aware that there was someone even in his office with him when he heard a voice. He lifted his head, meeting the concerned gaze of John. "Sorry. Didn't hear you come in John." He sat up and attempted to pull the weakest smile.

"Roman. You're crying." John pointed out. He had always felt uncomfortable being around people when they cried but seeing Roman like this was a completely different feeling. Roman was this strong man who looked like nothing could ever break him down and yet here he was in the most vulnerable state he'd ever seen. He was glad he'd closed the door when he came in. He slid into the chair across from the Samoan man. "What's wrong Roman?"

Roman wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He felt his cheeks heat up. The embarrassment of being caught in such a position was almost too much. Although he was glad that it was John that walked in and not Naomi or even Dean. He took in a deep breath, locking his gaze with John's, their grey and blue locking for a moment. He trusted John, he really did but he didn't think it was too professional to bring up his personal life. "It's nothing." He finally said lamely.

John's jaw was set tight, his blue eyes looking over him in a stern way. "What did Seth do this time?"

Roman's gaze faltered just slightly, his grey orbs quivering slightly. It was written all over his face that something pretty big had gone down with him and Seth but he was fearful to even speak a word to John. He knew John would never compromise his secrets however he couldn't help but think that maybe there was a part of John that would exploit his weaknesses.

"Rome. I'm not going to tell anyone, you should know better than that." John said quietly. "Think about all the times you helped me when I was having trouble with Randy and you were always there for me."

Roman swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. He felt stupid for even thinking that John would _do_ what he thought he may. "Has Randy ever cheated on you?"

John's blue eyes went wide at the question. "I-I mean, I don't know. I had suspected that he may have been cheating on me a few years ago now but my suspicions were never confirmed." He paused for a moment. "_Why_? Has Seth?"

"No." Roman answered simply.

"But you think he has or is about to?" John asked. He watched the slow nod come from the Samoan man. "What's he done to make you think that?"

"He didn't come home one night last week and he still hasn't told me where he was." Roman responded. "I'm pretty sure he was with Dean."

A look of realization crept across John's face. "I think the job we work in is cursed for us."

"What? Why?" Roman's forehead creased slightly.

"Well I'm about ninety-five percent sure that Randy was messing around with Jericho when he was our State Manager and now Seth and Dean might be too. This job is fucked." John answered with a frustrated sigh. "We both need raises to deal with this shit."

Roman tried to smile but he found he couldn't. He felt his grey orbs quivering. He was already humiliated that he'd been found locked in his office crying and now he was on the verge of letting his emotions wash over him again. "I don't know what to do John."

"Have you talked to Dean?" John asked.

Roman shook his head. He didn't know how he was supposed to ask his boss if he was sleeping his boyfriend without some sort of stupid drama encasing his workplace. The last thing he wanted was an unhappy workplace.

"It might help your situation, you know." John said quietly. He didn't want to probe too far into Roman's personal problems but he knew he needed to keep the Samoan man strong for the sake of their store. He saw the uncomfortable shift that Roman did as he sat up straighter. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to help Roman anymore if the other man didn't want said help. "Anyway, the reason that I came in here in the first place was to talk to you about another manager."

Roman's forehead creased. John was never one to start spreading rumours about anyone and he was always straight to the point. "Who?"

"Naomi." John answered. He saw the look of surprise appear on Roman's face. "I have been starting to notice that she's been dropping the ball a bit with not only her workload but her overall work ethic and even her standards have started to slip. Usually, she's quite good but just recently she seems a little off and a little distracted."

Roman nodded. "Once I've finished in here, I'll go down on the floor and keep an eye on her."

"Have you eaten anything yet this morning?" John asked and he groaned when he watched Roman shake his head. "Right. I'm going out and I'll buy us something for morning tea."

Roman smiled, his grey orbs flicking to the door when he heard three sharp knocks on the wooden door. He watched John jump up off his chair and make his way to the door. He felt his heart hammer hard in his chest when he saw Dean's head pop in through the half open door. His eyes traveled down to where his hands were. He saw in one hand a tray with three coffees in it and in the other hand, three brown paper bags.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Dean asked with a wide smile. He glanced between Roman and John. He instantly noticed the tense look on John's face and the visibly upset look on Roman's face. His curiosity was going into overdrive right now but he had all the time in the world to find out. "I,uh, I brought us something to eat."

John's lips twitched into a large smile. "You must have read my mind or something cause I was just about to go out and grab something as well."

Dean smiled back. "Great minds think alike."

John looked over his shoulder at Roman who was still sitting at his desk. "C'mon Rome. Let's go eat."

Roman nodded however he didn't say a word as he slowly lifted himself up off his chair and followed the two other men out of his office and down the corridor towards where the lunchroom was located. He stayed behind them a few steps, listening to the idle chatter that passed between his boss and his co-worker. He didn't really feel like inserting himself in their conversation. He didn't feel like talking at all. His stomach was still churning with dread.

He was so lost for what he was even going to do in this situation. Sure, he'd had one of his past boyfriends cheat on him but there was little to no speculation until it was sprung on him right in his room. This was different and he had no clue how to approach it. He'd asked Seth to tell him the truth but his younger boyfriend had still refused to. To soothe his mind, the only way he could do it would be to ask Dean but even that task seemed daunting in itself.

He took his seat next to Dean who had placed his coffee and the small brown paper bag on the table next to him. He opened up the bag, happy to see what looked like a chocolate muffin in there for him. "Thank you." He murmured before he reached for his coffee and took a long sip from it.

His grey orbs watched Dean carefully while his fingers reached for the delicious looking muffin that sat right in front of him. He turned his head slightly when he heard Dean's phone make a sound that indicated that he'd just received a message. His eyes watched as Dean pulled the electronic device from his suit jacket pocket and slide his thumb across the touch screen. He felt his stomach lurch. He'd definitely seen the name 'Seth' on the five-inch screen.

He glanced over at John who was watching him carefully. It took all of his restraint to not scream out, his feelings instead pooling deep inside of him. He dropped the piece of muffin in between his fingers, his appetite suddenly disappearing. He watched the flash of concern appear in John's blue orbs without him even saying a word.

"Roman, are you alright?" Dean's voice cut him straight from his thoughts.

Roman had to try and resist not punching the smug smirk right off of his _alleged_ friend's face. He'd give anything to be able to grab that phone and read whatever was in that message that he was ninety-nine percent sure was from Seth. He nodded his head and forced a smile. He reached for the piece of muffin on the brown paper bag and lifted it to his lips. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." Dean pressed. A playful grin grew on his lips. "I'm not working you too hard, am I?"

"He just needs to eat." John interjected with a friendly smile.

Roman sent a grateful smile towards his second-in-charge who sat across from him at the table eating the same meal that he was. He picked up the chocolate muffin in front of him, realizing that the sooner he got finished with it, the sooner he could get away from Dean. If only for a few minutes.

He stayed silent while John and Dean held a pleasant conversation about everyday life. He didn't really feel the urge or the need to add any value or any comments to their conversation, instead focusing on finishing off the treat that Dean had brought him. He finished it sooner than he had anticipated and for that he was finally glad that he was a bottomless pit when it came to food.

He placed the last little bit into his mouth before he stood up. With one hand, he scrunched up the brown paper bag and with the other he grabbed a hold of his still hot coffee. He felt Dean's blue eyes lock onto his and he admittedly felt a little intimidated. He forced a polite smile. "Thanks for morning tea but I've got to get back to work."

Dean gave him a funny look as he stood up. "C'mon Roman. That was _barely_ five minutes. Sit down and enjoy your break for once."

Roman shook his head and stepped out from his chair. He kicked it back into the table with his knee before he stepped away. "Got lots to do today." He looked over at John. "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be down."

John nodded. His blue eyes focused back on his own food while chancing a glance over at his State Manager.

Roman threw his scrunched up paper bag into the trash can before he exited the store's lunchroom. He still felt like shit, his stomach churning while his mind ran through every single possible reason for _why_ Seth would even be texting his boss. He ran a hand across his forehead before he stepped into his office. He dropped down onto his chair and immediately reached for his phone. His heart dropped when he saw no messages. Obviously Seth didn't want him as much as he wanted the other man.

He'd barely been able to unlock his computer when he heard the door close. His grey eyes lifted to see Dean standing across the table from him. He felt his heart race in his chest. He knew his behaviour had been less than characteristic and he sure as hell knew that Dean would call him out on it. He opened his mouth only to be cut off.

"Don't even start." Dean cut in. He sat down in the office chair opposite Roman's. "What the hell is wrong Roman? And don't give me some bullshit answer that we both know isn't true."

Roman sat up a little straighter in his chair and locked his gaze dead on with Dean's. He took a deep breath, his heart thundering hard against his chest. His nerves still wouldn't settle. "Where were you last Friday night?"

Dean's brow furrowed as he let the question sink in. "What?"

"I said, where were you last Friday night?" Roman repeated the question. He kept his gaze locked firmly on Dean's. He was already past the point of no return that he knew he had to keep going.

"I, um." Dean scratched the back of his head as though he was trying to make up some lie. "I was at home last Friday night. Doing work."

"Oh. Were you really?" Roman asked, lifting his cup of coffee to his lips and taking a long sip.

Dean shot Roman a confused look. "I don't know where you're going with this?"

Roman placed his coffee down on the desk. "Were you by yourself last Friday night?"

Dean balked. "The hell kind of question is that?!" His voice grew in volume and octaves. "I was at home on a Friday night being a fucking loser doing work. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Roman's jaw tightened. "No."

"Then _what_ do you want my answer to be?" Dean snapped. He placed his own coffee cup on the desk. "Do you want me to tell you that I was with some hot piece of ass? Cause I wasn't. It was me and my damn cats!"

Roman rolled his eyes. He could see the way that Dean's cheeks were starting to fluster and that was always the first sign that he was lying. He'd known him too long and knew him too well to think anything else. "Were you with Seth?"

"What the-" Dean scoffed. "_Oh_. You're being serious." He rolled his eyes this time. "No, I wasn't with Seth."

Roman didn't say a word. He merely kept his gaze locked on Dean's, their blue and grey orbs intermingling. He could feel that something wasn't right in his relationship and he knew deep down that Dean was the cause of it. His boss wasn't backing down either, the slightly younger man across from him still staring at him with the utmost venom.

Dean pulled his work phone out of his pocket and opened up an application on it. He let out a short, humorless laugh as he looked at the screen. "You know Roman, if you worried less about what's going on in your personal life and more about what is going on in your workplace then maybe you wouldn't be sitting behind Miami on sales." He held the phone screen up to Roman.

Roman's eyes widened as he looked at the phone screen. There it was. His sales were dropping so low that he was almost only on as much money as the Tampa store. He knew he should have left his home life at home, left it in the spare bedroom where his boyfriend was currently still sleeping every night.

"Maybe I overestimated you as a Store Manager and thought that you were _too_ good." Dean started. He slid his phone back in his pocket. "What I need you to do for the rest of the day is focus on getting these sales back to where they should be."

Roman opened his mouth to speak but Dean cut him off.

"And you also need to realize that whatever _stupid _ideas you have in your head about me doing dishonest things with your boyfriend are ridiculously untrue." Dean snapped. "I told you I wouldn't and I won't break my word."

Roman again tried to speak but was cut off by Dean.

"Now pull your finger out and finish those reports for me." Dean stood up and grabbed his coffee. "And then you need to be a Store Manager, not some crybaby sitting in his office."

Roman watched as Dean left his office, his body flinching when the door shut loudly behind him. He stared at his computer screen, that same uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach while he tried to process what he'd just been told. Maybe he needed to dig harder to find the truth he sought so desperately.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Well. So Dean's denying as well. I was going to wait until my usual update day but since you guys have been so awesome with your reviews, I thought I'd update early and try to get two updates this week. Oh and we are more than half way through as well. Thank you for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth was laying on his side, his brown eyes focused on the man in front of him. He ignored the flutter in his heart and the churning in his stomach. Here he was naked and in another man's bed while his boyfriend was at work. He felt the hand that was sitting on his hip slide around and cup his right ass cheek, the strong fingers gripping at his muscular globe. He groaned and pushed his hips into Dean's, their half hard cocks rubbing against each other as they stared into each others eyes.

He felt a gasp leave his mouth as he leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against Dean's. His brown eyes fluttered shut as Dean's arms encased him while his own hands grabbed at the firm pectoral muscles of the slightly older man. He felt himself being pushed onto his back and before he knew it, Dean was between his legs, his now fully hard cock rubbing against his entrance. He involuntarily winced. His ass was sore. They'd already had sex twice in the few hours that he'd been over at Dean's and as much as he wanted it again, he didn't think he could take it.

"What's wrong?" Dean's words filtered through the room before Seth even had a chance to realize that their lips were no longer pressed together.

"My ass is sore." Seth answered and he heard a snort as a reply. He groaned when he felt Dean roll off of him and over to the side where he flopped back onto his back. "If anything, I should be angry at you for having such a big dick."

Dean rolled his eyes. "That's not what you were saying five minutes ago."

Seth moved onto his side and playfully punched Dean in the arm. He felt his heart flutter when Dean looked over at him, the normally cold, blue orbs filled with something else that he normally didn't see. He leaned in closer to Dean, nuzzling his head against the older man's chest. "I can't believe you're leaving."

Dean let out a low rumble of a laugh that filled Seth with all sorts of happiness. His laughter was accompanied by an arm around his shoulders that only made Seth's stomach flutter more with complicated feelings. The same feelings filtered through Dean too. He felt a tinge of fear wash through him. He had forgotten when the last time he got butterflies in his stomach was. He was a damn twenty-eight year old man not a lovesick teenager. "I'm only gone for the weekend and besides, it _is_ part of my job to travel to other parts of Florida."

"I wish you didn't have to go." Seth murmured. He knew he sounded a little desperate and almost a little pathetic.

"You'll have your boyfriend the whole weekend." Dean shot back. He watched the way that Seth tensed next to him. "Maybe he'll finally get off my case about you."

Seth suddenly felt quite awkward. For the past few hours, he'd pushed Roman to the furthest part of his mind to where he couldn't feel the guilt. But right now he was feeling it at its full force. "I'm a piece of shit for what I'm doing."

Dean ran his hand through Seth's shoulder length hair. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Seth sat straight up and locked his gaze with Dean's. He could see the seriousness in those blue orbs and he balked at the older man. "But he's already suspicious of us! I can't keep lying to him!"

"Then tell him the truth." Dean shrugged as if it was not even a remotely big deal.

"Are you joking?!" Seth snapped. "He'd be heartbroken and I don't want to hurt him like that!"

"Well then what the fuck do you want from me?" Dean asked sharply. He noted the slight recoil in Seth from his words. "Cause the only thing that you come over here for is my dick and you've already got your fill apparently."

"That's not the only reason I come over here." Seth said quietly.

Dean felt his stomach drop from those words. This was exactly what he didn't want. Feelings complicated everything and he was a very simple man who slept with who he wanted to, no strings attached. He took a deep breath, trying to plan out his words. "Seth, we don't need to complicate things between us. What we have is good and if we need to end it, then we need to end it but right now, I'm very content with our situation."

Seth felt his stomach clench uncomfortably. He felt his cheeks redden and he knew he was the biggest idiot around right now. _Of course_ this was what it was. There was never a promise of anything more between them. He merely read into it with his hazy mind and now he was the one left red faced and embarrassed. Maybe he should have listened to Nikki's threats about going back to his 'Samoan Prince' but he'd been not able to resist Dean's charms.

"I think it's time I went home." He finally said after a long, quiet moment.

Dean nodded, his lips refusing to move as he watched Seth slide off his bed. His blue orbs scoured that perfect body. That perfect body that barely a minute ago, he could have perhaps had more than a physical relationship with. Seth had tried to open the door to that but he'd promptly closed it despite his heart telling him that maybe he should have let it open. That maybe he should have allowed himself some sort of real happiness but that was not to be. His career always came first and if that meant choosing image over love, then that was it.

Seth promptly pulled his shorts back on before he reached for his shirt. He felt beyond humiliated right now. His heart was thundering hard against his chest. He knew he was stupid for thinking that maybe Dean felt the same way that he did. But deep down he was some hopeless romantic that wished for it with every single relationship he had. He turned around once he'd pulled his shirt back on. "Uh, thanks for having me." He mumbled awkwardly.

"Anytime Seth." Dean smiled as he slid of the side of the bed and reached for his discarded pair of boxers. "Anytime."

"I'll see you round." Seth said awkwardly before he raced out of Dean's lavish bedroom and out of his mansion sized house. He was glad Dean didn't see the tears that sparkled in the corners of his eyes and he was most definitely glad that Dean couldn't read his thoughts. Thoughts that made him reconsider what he'd been doing behind his boyfriend's back.

* * *

Seth sat in his living room, his brown eyes focused on the large screen in front of him but he wasn't really watching whatever program was on. He'd been home from Dean's house for barely a few hours and he was already feeling way out of his comfort zone. He felt stupid for going over there today, on his day off no less, and fucking around with him when he knew that Roman could have been home at any time today. Once Roman was brought back into the equation was when Seth began to feel ill.

He felt like an idiot for thinking that maybe, just maybe, these feelings that were starting to build up inside of him for Dean might have been reciprocated. He didn't realize just how wrong he really was. He knew though that if he was really going to sit back and think about how it was with him and Dean, it was as clear as day that Dean only wanted him for his body.

His stomach swirled anxiously. He'd gone over to Dean's house with the intention of having sex with him, the lewd text messages from the older man was indication enough that that was what Dean wanted to do as well. Even though he felt sick just thinking about Roman, his actions with Dean hadn't made him want to regret it one bit. He liked having sex with Dean. In fact, he _loved_ it. Dean was the best sex he'd ever had but the only thing missing was the intimacy he had with Roman.

There was that turning in his stomach again.

He loved Roman with every inch of his mind, body and soul but lately he'd been feeling a little stale in their relationship. It wasn't until Dean Ambrose came along that he even began to question his love and devotion to his boyfriend. He wished that Dean had never even walked into his shop, the shop he half shared with Roman, and made him question it all. Dean was so cocky, so confident and so self assured that his words melted Seth right into a puddle on the floor.

He knew he'd been too far gone as soon as Dean strolled through the door. He found it oddly amusing that he'd met Roman in almost the exact same way. Except for the fact that he wasn't dating someone else. He _was_ fresh out of a broken relationship that forced him to put up walls that he doubted anyone would be able to kick down. That little fact didn't stop Roman though and the Samoan man had made him want to let his walls down. Roman hadn't stopped pursuing him until he'd finally gotten everything he'd wanted.

He ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. If Roman was to find out about what he'd been doing with Dean behind his back, he knew that the Samoan man would be beyond devastated. Hell, he was already acting suspicious and upset and he didn't even have any solid proof. He took a deep breath, his mind racing as he tried to process what a life without Roman would be like.

Without Roman, he'd have nothing. Literally nothing.

When he'd met Roman almost six years ago, he was working part time in a clothing store earning $10 an hour and living in the filthiest apartment building known to man, spending everything he earned on rent and utilities. He'd known Roman had to have been well off when he met him, the Samoan man always dressing in the nicest suits, the most in style shirts and mostly everything about him oozed wealth and class. After their first date, he'd known that Roman had money. Their date had consisted of Roman taking him to the nicest, most expensive restaurant in town and spoiling him to a night that only lived in fairy tales. But that wasn't the reason why he'd stayed with him.

Roman had been the Prince Charming that Seth thought didn't exist in real life but had also always secretly wanted. He'd realized not long after they'd officially started dating that Roman cared a great deal about him and was always looking out for his best interests. It was only five months after they'd started going out that Seth had left his shitty, run down apartment and moved into Roman's lavish home. He felt not worthy at first, terrified to touch anything in the house, feeling like some lower class citizen walking into the Samoan man's home.

Their life had been perfect together. Sure they'd had their ups and downs like most couples do but they'd always been able to bounce back every single time. This time was the only time in their whole relationship that they'd been at loggerheads and not even wanted to be in the same room as each other. The life they had built together looked perfect from the outside because it truly was. It was until he'd met Dean and the older man had become a permanent fixture in their lives that their perfect life had been thrown into disarray.

He felt a tear roll down his cheek.

If he lost Roman, he knew he'd lose everything. Roman had been the one to build him up to the strong, determined man that he was and without the support of the Samoan man behind him, he knew it would only be a matter of time before he toppled right over. He didn't want to lose Roman, he didn't want to lose the future that he'd always envisioned having with the perfect man by his side.

He felt another tear roll down his cheek. There was no future with Dean and yet he couldn't stay away. He could tell himself a hundred times that Dean was no good but if the older man was to text him asking him to come over, he'd be in the car faster than he could even text back a response. He drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight. His brown eyes were locked on the screen, bright colours flashing in front of him. He could barely see them through his murky pupils.

He didn't hear the front door open, his eyes still stuck straight ahead while his mind ran in circles.

Roman made his way towards the living room where he could hear that the television was on. It made his stomach swirl when he realized that Seth was home. He'd never had this feeling right in the pit of his gut when he was heading into the same room as his boyfriend. He stopped when he got to the door. His heart lurching in his chest as he looked Seth over.

The younger man looked visibly upset, the tears streaking down his handsome face while he stared numbly at the television. He put his suitcase down at the walkway to the door and made his way to where Seth was sitting on their couch. The black leather couch that Seth had _insisted_ they buy. He slid into the spare seat next to his boyfriend, the leather squeaking its protest under their combined weight.

He gently put his arm around Seth's shoulders. He tried to ignore the stabbing pain of sadness that ran through his body when Seth tensed underneath his touch. He turned his head, his grey eyes locked onto the side of Seth's face, waiting for him to look. Barely a moment later, he became a little overwhelmed when he felt Seth's brown orbs lock onto his. He took a deep breath, his heart racing hard in his chest. It felt like he could see right into Seth's soul and he didn't like what he saw. "What's wrong?" He finally asked. His voice sounded so loud in the room even though it was barely above a whisper.

Seth sighed. He was embarrassed when he felt another tear roll down his cheek. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Do you, um, do you, uh, never mind."

"Seth. Just say it." Roman said sternly but gently. "You know I'm not going to get angry at you."

Seth took another deep breath. "I've kinda been thinking lately that maybe we've, um, kinda lost our spark a little bit. Do you agree?"

Roman let out a deep breath. It took all of his self restraint not to address the elephant in the room and not outwardly accuse Seth of cheating on him with his boss. It took everything to not throw Seth to the floor and then kick the younger man out of his house. Instead he took a deep breath before he spoke next. He could feel the rage boiling in his skin, his body hot from his anger. "Well lately it seems like we're both busy and we're on opposite schedules." He paused for a moment. "But you spending all of your free time out doing _god knows what_ and not telling me isn't exactly helping."

"I was at the beach." Seth said suddenly.

Roman's forehead creased. "What?"

"I was at the beach last Friday night. I wanted to go for a walk and when I got back to the car, I must have crashed or something in the car." Seth rambled on. He knew he was pushing his luck but he needed to see if he and Roman were really worth salvaging or not. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Roman. I just needed some time by myself just to think."

Roman didn't believe him. There was no way in hell that Seth would do any of that. "Why should I believe you when you've lied twice to me?"

"You don't have to, I guess." Seth said sadly with a shrug. "But I love you Roman. You mean _everything_ to me and I'm sick of sleeping in that spare bed away from you. I miss waking up without your arms around me. I promise I'll be upfront with you from now on. I'm sorry."

Roman's resolve crumbled, his self restraint barely able to hold on. He pulled Seth in closer, his hand curling around the back of Seth's head and forcing the younger man's head against his chest. He knew he was being soft, enabling Seth's behaviour but right now all he wanted was his boyfriend in his arms the way that it used to be.

"I think we need a weekend away or something." Seth said quietly. His arms curled around Roman's waist and clung to him for dear life. Clung to the familiar that he was so used to.

"It's going to have to wait a while." Roman responded. "I've got to go to Connecticut next weekend for work."

Seth sat up and looked at Roman. "And you were going to tell me when?"

"I only found out this morning when Dean told me." Roman dismissed. He didn't say a word when Seth's eyes lit up at the mere mention of Dean's name. "You were invited too but I didn't know what sort of situation we'd be in."

"Why am I invited?" Seth asked curiously.

"It's this huge meeting for all the State Managers plus their best Store Manager's. They've always had a plus one option for it." Roman answered. "So it'll be you, me, Dean and Nikki flying up and carpooling to and from the meetings. You and Nikki will be spending a lot of time together while Dean and I attend all the meetings."

"Why even go though?" Seth asked.

"Well there is this huge gala on the Saturday night where we'll be liaising with everyone who means something at McMahon's." Roman explained. "Plus of a night time, there will be plenty of time for us to share together."

Seth smiled lightly. "It sounds like fun." He didn't believe his own statement.

"It will be." Roman gently ran his hand through Seth's hair. He felt the younger man shift and bury his head against his broad chest. It felt odd to be this close to Seth but at the same time, he felt content, happy even. "I love you Seth." He murmured against Seth's soft, brown hair. He meant the words, he did, but that didn't stop his stomach twisting into knots as he said them.

**TBC**

**A/N: **So Seth, Roman, Dean and Nikki all together and in Connecticut for a weekend, should be interesting. Hmm. I love hearing all of your comments and thoughts about everything so please keep 'em coming! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! Blown away by your support! GatesVengeance x


End file.
